JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO
by Little Tathi
Summary: Uma mulher misteriosa, um caminho oculto pela escuridão, um jogo onde o preço a se pagar é alto demais. DELETADA, EDITADA E REPOSTADA
1. Chapter 1

Algumas pessoas já viram essa história, ela estaa seguindo um caminho totalmente fora do que eu queria e foi por esse motivo que não conseguia mais escrevê-la ... então, mto estressada deletei a história e estou postando denovu, TOTALMENTE ATUALIZADA E MELHORADA. Espero que vc gostem. E desculpe pela demora de continuar... Beijões

_**JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO - CAPÍTULO 1**_

_**UMA MULHER MISTERIOSA**_

Lá estava ele, naquele local superlotado com pessoas correndo desesperadas de um lado pro outro, não suportava tudo aquilo, detestava estar em meio a toda aquela confusão, gostava de paz e sossego, só que mais uma vez seu pai não o deixara em paz e o obrigou àquela maldita tarefa. Tinha cabelos prateados e olhos dourados muito expressivos, era o centro das atenções, não tinha mulher que passasse por ali e não o olhasse, usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa azul marinho de botões, com alguns deles já abertos deixando a mostra seu peitoril e é claro sua gravata já bem frouxa fazendo adquirir um visual mais sensual. Ele pensava em como era insuportável ficar ali parado como um estúpido, esperando uma pessoa que a propósito odiava, enquanto podia estar fazendo coisas mais produtivas. Passou a mão direita nervosamente pelos cabelos e voltou a confirmar as horas no seu relógio. Ela sempre se atrasava.

Olhou em volta e deduziu, aquelas mulheres o enojavam, não tinham nem a dignidade de fingir ao olhá-lo. Ele para e olha no relógio, mais uma vez, já visivelmente nervoso.

- Feh, porque ela sempre se atrasa? Pelo menos dessa vez podia ser diferente.

Encosta-se em um pilar e se põe a lembrar mais uma vez o porquê dele ter de estar ali parado como uma estatua sem nada pra fazer a não ser a coisa que ele mais detestava: Esperar.

---------- Flash Back ----------

_Naquela tarde quando chegou da empresa por volta das 16:00 e estava pronto para ir pro banho em seu quarto deparou-se com seu pai esperando-o na sala, sabia muito bem que coisa boa não viria, normalmente não vinha e ainda mais com aquela cara de bonzinho fingido que ele fazia. Sempre se entendia muito bem com seu pai, quando criança, depois que cresceu nunca mais se dera muito bem com ele, mas procurou manter-se clamo, e ficou o encarando esperando ele se pronunciar._

_- Boa tarde filho. Como foi na empresa hoje?_

_- Posso saber a que devo essa recepção?_

_Inutaisho se levanta e fecha a cara para o filho - Só quero saber como você esta. É proibido tentar ter uma conversa com meu filho?_

_Inuyasha não fica intimidado e nem envergonhado, sabia muito bem o fim daquela conversa - Quer dizer que está aqui só porque sentiu minha falta? Sei que não papai, o que você quer de mim agora?_

_Inutaisho respira fundo e tenta se controlar para não iniciar mais uma briga com seu filho mais novo. Olha-o bem fundo – Tudo bem Inuyasha. Quero lhe pedir uma coisa._

_- Eu sabia. Coisa boa não podia ser. Seja o que for não posso. – ao dizer isso começa a se virar para sair da sala, mas para na porta ao ouvir seu pai bufar atrás de si._

_- Não seja infantil, nem sabe o que vou pedir._

_-Tudo bem, o que seria assim tão importante?_

_- Sua prima Kagome esta vindo da França para ficar conosco, o avião dela deve estar chegando agora e você VAI buscá-la no aeroporto._

_- Nani? A Kagome ta voltando? O que aquela pirralha vai fazer aqui? Porque ela não fica lá na França e nos deixa em paz? E porque diabos você acha que eu faria isso? ... Pegar aquela imbecil e traze-la pra cá? To com cara de louco? Onde minha reputação vai parar por andar com um troço daquele comigo! – Ele estava transtornado, se tinha alguém que não queria ver era sua prima Kagome._

_- Inuyasha ..._

_- Desculpe – me, mas não posso, e também não iria nem se pudesse. Aquela fedelha, não quero ter nada a ver com ela. Porque ela vem? Kagome... Esse nome me da enjôo._

_- Já basta, ela vem porque este é meu desejo. E é meu desejo também que você vá buscá-la. Sei ser benevolente Inuyasha, mas não me obrigue a utilizar de minha autoridade._

_Nesse momento a mãe de Inuyasha, Izayoi, entra na sala muito assustada._

_- Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui?_

_Inuyasha se assusta com a chegada da mãe, a amava demais e sabia que seu estado de saúde era muito delicado._

_- Não se preocupe mãe, nossa conversa já terminou – ele se vira pra se retirar mais é segurado pelo pai._

_Izayoi se assusta – Calma meu bem. O que esta acontecendo?_

_- Não Izayoi. Chega de tanta insolência. Você vai Inuyasha e acabou. – Ele olha muito serio para sua mulher e explica a situação – Kagome esta voltando. Estará no aeroporto em 20 minutos. Não quero que ela fique sozinha._

_A expressão no rosto dela mudou completamente, deixou de ser calma e serena para se tornar mais severa e preocupada. Voltou-se para Inuyasha e disse – Já chega disso tudo Inuyasha. Pegue a chave do carro e vá busca - lá AGORA entendeu._

_Ele se assustou com a reação de sua mãe, nunca em toda sua vida a vira daquele jeito. Não entendia o porquê de tanta preocupação. Mas alguma coisa não estava certa então resolveu acatar a ordem. Soltou o braço preso pela mão do pai – Certo mãe. – E se foi_

---------- Fim Flash Back ----------

- Porque aquela fedelha tinha de voltar? Eu estou muito bem sem ela aqui pra me atrapalhar de novo. Afinal o que ela quer depois de quinze anos longe sem dar um misero sinal de vida. Já chega tumultuando minha vida.

Se tinha uma pessoa na vida que ele realmente não gostaria de ver era ela, muitas coisas ruins atormentavam sua mente e seu coração só de pensar. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos e continuou esperando impacientemente, olhando o relógio de minuto em minuto, de segundo em segundo. Já estava muito irritado com a demora dela.

- Que droga de avião que teve que atrasar. É uma conspiração só pode. Além disso, não acredito que vou ter que conviver mais uma ver com aquela garotinha ridícula. E como eu vou saber quem é ela? Depois de quinze anos deve ter mudado muito – colocou a mão no queixo e fez cara de pensativo, de repente ele tem um sobressalto - Vai ser fácil, pela lógica é só ver a mais mal arrumada, pois ela se vestia como moleque quando criança, e a mais gorda, nunca vi alguém que comesse mais que ela. Ridículo ela ter voltado aqui pra Tóquio depois de tanto tempo, por mim podia apodrecer na França que me faria mais feliz. Já chega me causando problemas. E o pior foi que eu prometi pra Ayame que a levaria no show do Mcfly hoje e já estou me atrasando. Também, que idéia ridícula a sua de começar a namorar não é Inuyasha.

E continuou esperando e falando sozinho o tempo todo, as pessoas já o olhavam com espanto. Ele virava o rosto e fazia sua cara de mal humorado de sempre, amaldiçoando a tudo e a todos. Estava cansado, a ponto de ir embora e esquecer sua prima, seria bem feito pra ela, ele pensava. Foi quando a avistou, a figura de uma mulher exuberante parada a uns 5 metros de distância, mas que mulher era aquela ele pensava. Estava com uma roupa muito simples, mas completamente sex em seu ponto de vista, usava um vestido preto colado e bem cinturado deixando suas coxas bem torneadas a mostra, e tinha símbolos desenhados em branco, talvez símbolos egípcios, usava uma bota de cano alto de amarrar e um sobre tudo preto aberto, e para completar o look uma bolsa preta transversal. Seus belos cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque mal feito que deixava alguns fios caindo sobre seu pescoço, que possuía uma cor branco perolado e delicado, deixando –a com um ar muito sexy. Ela estava pronta para matar e era isso que estava fazendo com ele, que ficou abobado com aquela visão, nunca tinha visto uma garota assim antes, e o que mais lhe chamava a atenção eram seus olhos esverdeados e com um toque de puro mistério, sedução, essa era a palavra que definia sua presença, todos os homens a olhavam com luxúria, ele particularmente suava frio e perdia a sensibilidade de seu corpo.

Ela começou a olhar em volta a procura de alguém e então notou a presença de Inuyasha, que por sinal a olhava cobiçosamente, deu um sorriso tão sedutor que fez ele tremer de desejo, sentia-se ferver por dentro. Ela começou a se aproximar lentamente, estavam um pouco mais próximos e já podia sentir uma fragrância doce invadir suas narinas deixando-o em um estado de transe, parecia mais um aroma afrodisíaco. Estavam bem pertos, se encaravam interruptamente, o desejo exalava de seus poros, mas uma voz surge do nada e os tira daquele contato.

- INUYASHAAAAAA

Ele se vira assustado e da de cara com sua namorada Ayame que por sinal estava uma fera. Tinha visto a cara que ele fazia por aquela desconhecida.

- o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Eu que te pergunto isso. Liguei na sua casa e sua mãe me disse que você veio pegar sua prima, mas não é isso que eu to vendo.

- Não seja besta... Eu não estou fazendo nada.

- E aquela garota que você tava olhando que nem bobo? È sua prima?

- Não falar idiotices. Minha prima é uma bola ridícula. – E volta a olhar pra traz com a desculpa de está-la procurando, mas não vê a garota de antes. "será que eu vou voltar a vê-la?" era seu único pensamento.

Ficaram ali brigando mais uma meia hora até que ele decide ligar pra casa e dizer que não iria esperar mais ninguém.

- Moshi moshi

- Sesshoumaru, sou eu. Fala pro pai que eu to indo embora a Kagome não apareceu e eu não sou palhaço.

- Ah é você cretino? Bom, palhaço você é sim meu maninho, depois de ter deixado sua namorada idiota fazer escândalo na frente do aeroporto todo. Acabou de vez com o pingo de respeito que tinha por sua pessoa.

- Como você já sabe disso?

- Simples – ele da uma risada sarcástica – a Kagome viu vocês brigando e resolveu vir sozinha pra casa. Disse que não queria atrapalhar o momento "love" de vocês

- Ah, ótimo, aquela cretina. Nem pra me avisar. Melhor, tenho que ir no Show do Mcfly e já to atrasado.

Ele pega a Ayame pelo braço e vai bufando até o carro, e corre como louco até chegar em casa na esperança de falar umas verdades pra priminha querida dele. Ao chegar vai escancarando a porta e gritando.

- Kagome cadê você?

- Chegou tarde maninho. Ela já saiu.

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM SAIU?

- Foi ver o show do namorado que ta se apresentando aqui.

- Feh ... ela namorando? O cara é cego, aquela baranga, quem vai querer ela?

- Melhor você não falar isso. Pode morder a língua mais tarde sabe.

- Num enche seu Baka. Tenho que me arrumar e ir ver um show de verdade.

Inuyasha sobe correndo as escadas a fim de se aprontar. A mansão dos Taishos era enorme e vazia, nada trazia alegria para ali, tudo era triste e solitário. Por mais que tentasse a mãe deles, Izaioi não conseguia unir a família. Sesshoumaru era filho da primeira esposa de Inutaisho, e não se dava nada bem com seu meio irmão inuyasha, que também adquirira um temperamento muito ruim. Sempre ficava fora de casa pra não brigar com o pai e o irmão que sempre pegavam no seu pé por causa de suas trapalhadas na empresa. A família tinha o negócio de pedras preciosas, a empresa chamava Shikon no Tama em homenagem a uma velha lenda do país. Inuyasha tinha agora 27 anos.

E lá foi ele tomar um banho e se preparar pra festa. Ainda estava muito bravo com sua prima. Deixa-lo como bobo no aeroporto foi o mesmo que declarar guerra. Em meia hora já estava pronto. Vestia uma calça jeans clara uma blusa de botões branca, com alguns botões abertos, deixando a mostra um pedaço de seu peitoral definido, e um tênis da quix combinando. Pegou as chaves de seu conversível preto e foi buscar a namorada para irem ao show de sua banda favorita. Quando chegaram ficaram admirados com o local, era fechado tipo uma boate, luzes por todos os lados, uma decoração exótica que inspirava muita sensualidade, era uma festa fechada só para a Alta. Estava muito lotado, demorou um pouco e a banda começou a tocar. Era um estouro, todos gritavam e pulavam. As garotas gritavam. Inuyasha curtia muito a banda mais não era de ficar pulando então sentou-se em um banco no bar, pediu um saque e curtia o som deles dali. Ayame não queria nem pensar em ficar sentada e foi pro fervo pular também, estava ali há algum tempo quando notou a presença de um perfume familiar. Sim era daquela garota do aeroporto. Ela estava perto dele dançando muito sensual, com a mesma roupa do aeroporto mais sem o sobre tudo. Ele se aproximou dela por traz e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Olá gatinha.

Ela deu um pulo de susto, mais ele notou que a havia feito se arrepiar.

- Ey, qual é Inuyasha?

- Como você sabe meu nome?

- Quem não saberia depois do escândalo da sua namorada. Mas não é por isso que eu sei seu nome – Deu um sorriso malicioso – Digamos que eu tenho minhas fontes.

- Hum, então quer dizer que você ta interessada em mim?

- Digamos que sim, tenho um certo interesse na sua pessoa – da um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Posso te pagar uma bebida? Assim você me da uma chance de descobrir esse teu interesse por mim.

- Não sei não.

- Vamos não vou te morder, por enquanto.

- Bem que me disseram que você não presta.

- Quem disse isso pra você estava mentindo, sei ser um cavalheiro – oferece sua mão para que ele a guiasse.

- Quando lhe convém não é mesmo? – ela se desvia da mão dele e segue para o bar – Você não vem?

Ele deu uma risada, aquela era uma mulher diferente ele notava, não podia ser igual como com as outras. A seguiu até o bar e sentaram nos banquinhos.

- O que você bebe?  
- Dri martine, por favor.

- Olha a gatinha sabe beber.

- Você não sabe de nada ainda meu bem – da uma risada gostosa que deixa inuyasha fascinado. Ele pede a bebida e lhe entrega.

- Valeu.

- E qual é o seu nome?

- Ora vamos Inuyasha. Não seja bobo.

- Não, eu quero saber.

- Nesse caso... – de repente um cara meio afeminado surge do nada e começa a falar desesperado

- Vamos linda, o Tom ta te esperando.

- Ta já vou, calma Jak – Se levanta e vai andando, mas é puxada por Inuyasha que a olhava intensamente com seus olhos dourados – E seu nome?

Ela se aproxima da orelhinha canina dele e diz em um sussurro - Amanhã eu te conto, é uma promessa – Ele se arrepia todo com aquele ato, quando ela termina de falar da um sorriso travesso e vai atrás do "amigo". Ele nada faz só permanece parado, como se tivesse sido petrificado por um feitiço. Já não importava mais o show ou a Ayame, só queria sentir de novo aquela mulher junto de si.

Assim a noite terminou para Inuyasha, que não conseguia tira-la de seus pensamentos, só a lembrança daquele aroma o fazia tremer de desejo. Na volta nem ligou para a conversa de sua namorada, só pensava em como faria para encontrá-la novamente, e tentava entender o que ela queria dizer com aquela ultima frase.

"Bom, em todo caso amanhã eu fico sabendo".

Chegou a casa e foi logo para o quarto pegando rapidamente no sono, sonhou com ela, sim, o melhor sonho que já tivera. No entanto no meio do sonho é despertado, um barulho de música invadia seus ouvidos, pegou o relógio e viu que eram ainda oito da manhã. Amaldiçoou quem fazia isso – PORRA É DOMINGO - e levantou para ver o que acontecia. Percebeu que o som vinha de fora. Abriu a janela que dava na sacada e olhou para baixo, viu que tinha uma banda tocando embaixo de uma das janelas, olhou na direção da janela e qual não foi seu susto quando se deparou com a garota misteriosa de seus sonhos. Ele não entendia mais nada, o que ela fazia ali? Ela vestia uma camiseta enorme preta com a foto e o nome da banda Mcfly, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, tinha um sorriso estonteante nos lábios e estava quase chorando, dava pra ver, estava encostada na grade da sacada. Olhou de novo pra banda e notou que realmente aquela banda era a da camiseta da garota. Percebeu que todos tinham saído para ver o que acontecia, da sacada de seus pais via que eles estavam abraçados sorrindo muito para a garota com os olhinhos brilhando, no quarto do seu irmão via-se ele para fora com um ensaio de um sorriso. Ele voltou seu olha para a garota desconhecida mais uma vez, e ficou a admirá-la e a imaginar o porquê de ela estar ali. E porque a banda mais famosa do momento cantava pra ela.

_It's all about you (it's all about you)_

_É tudo por você (É tudo por você)_

_It's all about you baby_

_É tudo por você, baby (É tudo)_

_It's all about you (it's all about you)_

_É tudo por você (É tudo por você)_

_It's all about you_

_É tudo por você_

_Verse 1:_

_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew_

_Ontem você me perguntou Algo que pensei que iria saber_

_So I told you with a smile, it's all about you_

_Então te disse com um sorriso "É tudo por você"_

_Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too_

_Então você sussurrou em meu ouvido E me disse também_

_Said you'd make my life worthwhile, it's all about you_

_Disse "Você faz minha vida valer Então é sempre você"_

_Chorus:_

_And I would answer all of your wishes If you ask me to_

_E se você me pedisse qualquer dos seus desejos eu realizaria_

_But if you deny me one of your kisses_

_Mas se você me negasse um dos seus beijos_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_Não sei o que eu faria_

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do_

_Então, abrace-me forte e diga três palavras como você costumava fazer_

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you, yeah!_

_Dançando nos azulejos da cozinha É tudo por você_

_(Guitar solo)_

A essa altura a tal garota já derramava varias lagrimas e o Tom, o vocalista da banda aproveitou o solo colocou uma rosa presa nos dentes e começou a escalar até chegar à garota. Chegando deu lhe um abraço e um beijo muito terno e lhe entregou a rosa. Inuyasha se enfurece com tal ato mais procurava se controlar cerrando seus punhos. A música continuou e ele cantava pra ela.

_Chorus 2:_

_And I would answer all of your wishes If you ask me to_

_E se você me pedisse qualquer dos seus desejos eu realizaria_

_But if you deny me one of your kisses_

_Mas se você me negasse um dos seus beijos_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_Não sei o que eu faria_

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do_

_Então, abrace-me forte E diga três palavras como você costumava fazer_

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles_

_Dançando nos azulejos da cozinha_

_Yes you make my life worthwhile_

_Sim, você faz minha vida valer_

_So I told you with a smile_

_Então eu te disse com um sorriso_

_It's all about you_

_É tudo por você_

_It's all about you (it's all about you)_

_É tudo por você (É tudo por você)_

_It's all about you baby_

_É tudo por você, baby (É tudo)_

_It's all about you (it's all about you)_

_É tudo por você (É tudo por você)_

_It's all about you_

_É tudo por você_

A música acaba e ele pega nas mãos da jovem e se declara.

- Minha jóia mais rara, eu fiz essa musica só pra você, por que eu te amo mais que tudo e quero que todos saibam disso. Eu sei, eu sei muito bem o que vai dizer, mas hoje é seu dia e por favor me deixa cuidar de você. Te amo. Feliz aniversário Kagome – Ele sela sua declaração com um beijo.

O nome na garota soa na cabeça de Inuyasha como um eco que fica exasperado e nem se mexe do lugar.

- "Kagome... Kagome... é você prima?".


	2. Capítulo 2

_**JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO - CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**DÚVIDAS**_

As coisas as vezes acontecem e não se sabe o porque, tudo esta bem e em um segundo as confusões começam, o mundo da uma giro de 360º e tudo fica diferente, era assim que inuyasha se sentia em relação a sua vida. Em um momento tudo esta relativamente dentro dos padrões normais do seu dia-a-dia, no outro as coisas se complicam misturando seu passado com seu presente, e porque não dizer futuro também. Ele sentia-se só, nunca ligara para isso, mais agora estava diferente, sabia que não fora sempre assim. Sim era verdade que sua raiva pela prima não era pura infantilidade, ela simplesmente se tornara a pessoa que ele mais amava na sua infância, sua melhor amiga e companheira. Ela era órfã de mãe, esta morrera no parto, então ela e o pai foram morar na casa com ele e sua família. Cresceram juntos, eram inseparáveis, desde criança Kagome era diferente de qualquer outra garotinha, tinha uma atitude adulta, era forte, tanto fisicamente como na alma. Era a única com quem contava, e claro que naquela época se dava bem com seus pais, sua mãe não estava doente, e seu irmão não era ainda tão serio. Viviam felizes e completos, mais em uma noite tudo mudara, ele se lembrava daquela noite como se fosse ontem:

OoOoOoOoOo FLASHBACK OoOoOoOoOo

_Inuyasha estava deitado na cama de Kagome lendo seu mangá quando ela lhe pergunta:_

_- Inu, se você descobrisse que você é uma pessoa muito má, o que você faria? _

_Sem se mexer ele responde _

_- Feh, que história é essa? Ta falando de você?_

_- Inuyasha baka, será que não da pra responder a pergunta?_

_Ele sente o cheiro de lagrimas e vira pra vê-la, estava encostada na cabeceira da cama abraçando as pernas, chorando. Ele correu para abraçá-la._

_- Não sei por que você esta falando isso sua baka. Você não é uma má pessoa, você é mais como um anjo do que qualquer outra coisa._

_Ela começa a chorar mais ainda. Ele fica abraçado com ela sem entender o que acontecia realmente. Depois de um tempo ela pega no sono e ele vai pro seu quarto dormir também. _

_Era tarde da noite, de madrugada, caia uma tempestade forte e ele não conseguia dormir, ele então houve a porta abrir e sua priminha entrar, ela da um beijo delicado nos lábios dele e com um terno sorriso infantil disse _

–_Eu quero que você me perdoe. Seja forte Inu. – virou-se e foi embora. No dia seguinte ele descobriu que ela sumira junto com o pai. Nunca mais os vira. _

_No mesmo dia a mãe então adoecera gravemente, seu pai se recusava a levá-la ao médico. Inuyasha, o culpava pelo estado da mãe, sesshoumaru, tornou-se adulto cedo, pois alguém precisava cuidar da empresa, afinal o pai deles não mais saia de casa, só em caso de extrema urgência. Vivia a fazer companhia para a mulher. Inuyasha cresceu sozinho, martirizado e cheio de rancor pelos pais e pela prima que ousara abandona-lo sem nem ao menos despedir-se e principalmente em um momento que tanto precisava dela. Mais tarde descobrira que ela estava na França, ajudando o pai na filial da empresa Shikon. Pensou varias vezes em visitá-la, e perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas decidiu que ela deveria fazer isso e não ele. Os anos passaram e o único que tinha contato com ela era sesshoumaru que sempre ia vê-la. Ninguém sabia o porquê mais ele sempre fazia questão de visitá-la. Mas nunca nesses quinze anos ela aparecera ou dera notícias para Inuyasha. Então o amor virou rancor, que por fim virou ódio. _

OoOoOoOoOo FLASHBACK OoOoOoOoOo

Quando Inuyasha soube que ela voltaria, o coração bateu mais rápido, porque enfim depois de tanto tempo teria ela de voltar? Não ligava, mas sentia um aperto forte no coração. Quando então descobriu que aquela misteriosa mulher da noite anterior, tão bela, tão sedutora, era ela, a pessoa que mais odiava não conseguia mais controlar seus sentimento e muito menos entendê-los.

Estava agora na área de lazer da casa deitado em uma das cadeiras só de bermuda, um jardim enorme e cheio de árvores, uma piscina maravilhosa, e debaixo de uma das grandes árvores encontrava-se um casal, ela vestia um biquíni preto muito simples, mas não precisava de nada exuberante, seu corpo era o destaque, ele admirava cada curva cada detalhe, usava ainda uma saia branca transparente, os cabelos estavam presos e uns fios caídos no rosto angelical. Amaldiçoava-se mentalmente por estar a olhando daquele jeito tão cobiçoso, mas não podia evitar sentir aquilo. A queria, sim e como, mas o sangue lhe fervia só de lembrar de tudo que passara por ela. E ainda mais por estar namorando um integrante da banda que mais gostava. Uma pequena festa tinha se iniciado depois daquela "serenata", a família dele parecia estar feliz, a mãe até mais corada, o irmão parecia não gostar muito de todas aquelas pessoas, principalmente de ver Kagome naqueles trajes, mas apenas fitava arrogante. E ele, porque não se divertir? Tinha algumas garotas e ele deveria aproveitar, mas em vez disso ele decidiu que era mais interessante ouvir a conversa daquele casal, então com sua audição apurada de hanyou se pos a escutar atentamente.

- Nem sei o que dizer Tom. Você sabe que tenho coisas a fazer, nunca te enganei a respeito disso – Ela olhava tristemente para ele.

- Tudo bem Kagome, não estou te forçando a nada. Não sei quais são os problemas tão importantes que você tem que resolver nesse país que você tanto odeia, mas saiba que eu respeito muito sua decisão. No entanto não posso deixar de sentir esse sentimento tão forte por você. Sei também que você não vai pedir minha ajuda e nem vai aceita-la se eu oferecer, por isso não vou pressioná-la. Mas saiba que quando tudo terminar eu vou estar sempre te esperando, porque eu te amo, e nada que você faça vai mudar isso.

- Sinto muito mais não sei o que vai acontecer com minha vida daqui para frente. Por isso não quero e não posso te envolver. Tenho que ser forte entende, e resolver as coisas antes que tudo piore. E não sei se vou voltar a me encontrar com você Tom, não sei se vou continuar aqui quando tudo se acabar - Ela abaixa os olhos e derrama algumas lágrimas, ele levanta seu rosto delicadamente e da um sorriso.

- Eu não consigo entender Kagome, parece até que você vai ... O que você tem? Quem você é? – ele a abraça forte tentando a confortar.

- Você faz as perguntas erradas, o certo é O QUE eu sou? Não tente me entender, pois nem eu consigo fazê-lo. Muitas coisas vão acontecer daqui para frente, coisas ruins, sim, mas necessárias, caso contrário, coisas piores aconteceram.

Ela se afasta e enxuga uma lagrima fugitiva com a costa das mão. – Por favor, não me peça explicações que eu não posso dar. Só me entenda. Gosto muito de você Tom, nunca o enganei. Sou privada do dom de amar. Já te disse, então é melhor você ir embora antes que se machuque mais com toda essa situação.

Ele respira fundo e solta o ar pela boca em sinal de cansaço – Eu te conheço Kagome, nunca me enganou, mais me deixe por favor te fazer feliz, pelo menos essa semana, enquanto estou na cidade, quando acabar meus shows eu me vou, e te deixo livre para fazer o que quiser. Mas antes me deixe sentir você mais perto de mim, por mais esses dias.

Ela olha bem fundo em seus olhos, e pensa que afinal podia esperar mais uma semana. Dá um sorriso – tudo bem, mas só essa semana heim.

Um sorriso enorme brotou no rosto do rapaz, e tomado pela felicidade a tomou nos braços e começou a rodá-la. Ela o abraçava pelo pescoço e ria muito alto. E enquanto ria pensava "Será que um dia terei essa felicidade sem me preocupar com o amanhã? Bom deixa pra lá, amanhã será um novo dia". Aquela semana, só aquela semana ela deixaria de lado tudo de ruim para se divertir.

Naquele momento chega um outro casal muito animado com a cena.

- Está gostando da festa surpresa Kagome?

- Ta demais Dougie. Vocês são ótimos.

- Feliz aniversário K-chan.

- Obrigada Biih. Pensei que não viesse mais – Ela diz fingindo desapontamento.

- Gomen, sabe como é o sono foi mais forte. Hehe

- Tudo bem eu entendo. Se não tivesse uma banda tocando debaixo da minha janela nunca acordaria as 8hrs em um domingo.

- Já desistiu da idéia de ficar aqui e abandonar a gente?

- Não Doug, tenho que ficar.

- Mas em todo caso terá que nos aturar por mais uma semana– Diz Tom a abraçando por traz e colocando o queixo em seu ombro.

- Poxa Kagome. Você não pode abandonar todo mundo assim. E Como o Tom vai ficar coitadinho, vai virar uma vela ambulante. – Diz uma Biih muito chateada.

- Também sinto muito em ter que me separar, mas tenho muitos assuntos para resolver, não posso seguir em frente sem antes concluir certas coisas aqui no Japão. E não se preocupe do jeito que esse carinha aqui é um safado, vai arranjar uma substituta rapidinho – ela diz com cara de brava.

- Não fala assim de mim. Nunca fiz nada.

- A não, perdão, como sou injusta. E a Paris hilston? E a Hillary duff? Ninguém?

- Alto lá, você mesma disse que não somos namorados em primeiro lugar. E em segundo, são só tablóides, sabe como é. – tenta se defender.

- É e nesse meio tempo fui tachada de corna. A princesa da França namorando um roqueiro safado, olha onde foi parar minha reputação.

- Calma k-chan, você nunca se importou com isso. – Biih tenta apaziguar.

- E ninguém mandou querer ser a princesinha da França – diz doug.

- Eu também não quis, mas eles são mais fortes que eu poxa vida. – Carinha de triste fingida.

E continuaram a animada conversa por um bom tempo, sobre como kagome caiu na graça do país.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha continuava deitado na cadeira, olhava a cena desgostosamente. Olhava para o céu através de seus óculos escuros, e pensava no que ouvira, estava interessado na conversa a princípio para saber se aquele relacionamento da prima era serio, mas então o que fora aquela conversa esquisita que ouvira? Não gostava nada daquilo, estava era muito desconfiado, e começava a pensar porque a prima odiava tanto o Japão que era seu real lar? Que problemas tão sérios eram esses que ela tinha de resolver? E porque parecia que ela podia até morrer? Não entendia, mas sabia muito bem o que fazer para descobrir, aliás já pensara nisso naquela manhã, iria jogar um jogo que ele adorava e assim mostraria o quanto ela era fraca e quanto era igual as outras, e por fim descobriria o que tanto esconde.

- Feh, ela que se cuide, vou transformar sua vida num inferno Kagome.

Ainda fitava o casal à frente com um embrulho no estomago e um nó na garganta, algo estava errado, nunca sentira isso antes, queria socar aquele ridículo. Apertava as mãos tentando se controlar, mas foi desperto de seus pensamentos por seu irmão.

- Já estou avisando Inuyasha, aproxime-se de Kagome e se verá comigo.

- Não enche Sesshoumaru.

- Já sei que você estava caidinho por ela ontem no aeroporto e na festinha que você foi, deve esta se sentindo ridículo não é mesmo. Veja só nossa priminha se tornou em uma bela mulher, e nota-se que muitos caem a seus pés, mesmo você. Mas já me basta ver aquele cara ridículo do lado dela, não deixarei que outro pateta se aproxime.

- Não seja ridículo, nunca me apaixonaria por ela, muito sem sal pra mim.

- A sim e sua namorada Ayame é?

- Não interessa.

- Esta avisado, chegue perto dela e esquecerei que você também é filho do meu pai – se vira vai embora. Ele cruza os braços atrás da cabeça e fita o céu, pensando em todas as duvidas que teimavam em surgir em sua mente. As mulheres em sua volta suspiravam e tacavam olhares sedutores para ele, apreciando aquela bela escultura que era seu corpo, que estava amostra. Ele não se importava com elas, continuava a fitar o céu tentando entender coisas que não se encaixavam, foi quando notou a aproximação de um doce perfume. Tentou não se alterar com a presença dele, mas era impossível, suas orelhas no topa da cabeça balançavam freneticamente demonstrando sua ansiedade, o sangue já começava a lhe ferver. Foi quando sentiu um rosar de lábios na sua orelha direita e uma voz muito sedutora falar-lhe que seu coração tomou a dianteira e começou a pulsar muito forte, arrepiou-se inteiro e seu instinto de youkai ameaçava agarra-la naquele instante e saciar a sua sede, mas a muito curto conteve-se.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Kagome, mas eu acho que você já sabe disso não é mesmo gatinho? – da uma risadinha maliciosa ainda bem perto da orelha dele o fazendo sentir um arrepio maior ainda, não se controlando mais levanta bruscamente e com o susto ela cai no chão, ele olha a cena, ela caída com a saia levantada deixando mais ainda a mostra suas belas pernas, a vontade que sentia era de rasgar toda aquela roupa e satisfazer seus desejos tão pervertidos que sentira desde o momento que a virá no aeroporto. Soltou um rosnado baixo tentando se controlar e a puxa violentamente pelo braço. Ela fica de pé, mas não demonstra estar com medo ou assustado com a situação, o olha firmemente sem vacilar um segundo, ele aperta as mãos sobre os braços delicados dela e explode.

- Não me provoque Kagome, não sabe do que eu sou capaz. Pode se arrepende muito depois.

- Oras, não seja tão orgulhoso inuyasha, a ponto de achar que estou te provocado de alguma maneira. Saiba que se eu chegasse a tentar fazer algo para te ganhar você seria, como posso dizer de um modo que você entenda? Ah sim, a presa mais fácil que eu já tive. – E riu gostosamente chamando a atenção das pessoas em volta.

- Idiota, pensa que me conhece mais se esquece que se passaram quinze anos desde que me viu pela ultima vez, ou melhor dizendo, que fugiu daqui com um quente e dois fervendo, junto com o imbecil do seu pai, abandonaram as pessoas que deram abrigo quando estavam sozinhos. Vocês dois são na realidade dois parasitas, se não fosse meu pai montar uma filial na França para ajudá-los seria uma morta de fome. E falando nisso, cada aquele indigente do seu pai?

A cada palavra que ele gritava a cara de Kagome se transformava daquele rosto malicioso para um fechado e cheio de reprovação, pode-se dizer que no fundo a tristeza dominava seu coração, por isso tinha que demonstrar ser sempre alegre e divertida, pois se demonstrasse seu interior não teria forças para viver. Ela permaneceu em silencio, que foi quebrado pela chegada dos familiares de Inuyasha e do Tom.

- Inuyasha, te disse para não chegar perto da Kagome. – Começou Sesshoumaru o arrancando de perto dela, não sem precisar fazer um pouco de força.

- O que você acabou de dizer Inuyasha foi a coisa mais repugnante que já ouvi na vida – Seu pai fala muito nervoso, enquanto Tom vai abraçar Kagome.

- Não ligue para seu primo querida, não precisa responder as perguntas dele – Consola Izayoi, mas ela não ouve somente empurra delicadamente o Tom de lado e vai em direção a Inuyasha que não entendia o que falara de errado para que todos o tratassem assim. Ela o puxa pelo braço de modo a ficar cara a cara com ele.

- Quer saber onde esta meu pai Inuyasha? Pois bem, ele esta em um cemitério lá na França.

Ele fica paralisado, sem fala e ela continua a penetrar fundo seus olhos, por fim fala – O que?

Ela da uma risada que assusta a todos e de repente fica seria – Morto Inuyasha. Entendeu? Ou quer que eu desenhe? – ele abaixa a cabeça envergonhado – Vejo que caiu a ficha, bom não precisa se preocupar com o parasita do meu pai, ele não vai mais ser um estorvo pra sua família. Mas creio que quanto a mim terá que me aturar por mais um tempo. – virou as costas e seguiu para dentro da casa, o Tom foi segui-la mas ela o impediu – Não. Quero ficar só. Quando meu irmão chegar quero que siga diretamente para meu quarto.

Ninguém a não ser Tom conseguiu entender o que ela quis dizer com irmão. Pelo que sabiam ela era filha única. Resolveram não questionar então calaram-se até ela sumir completamente. Inu no Taisho olha ferozmente para o filho mais novo e ordena – no meu escritório em vinte minutos – Vira-se para o Tom – Por favor acabe logo com essa festa e volte assim que acertarmos as coisas com a Kagome, desculpe o transtorno. – E vai embora para dentro da casa, sendo seguido por Inuyasha logo em seguida.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupem, fale para ela que estarei no hotel e mais tarde eu ligo.

- Certo pode ir querido, pode ir sossegado – fala Izayoi que logo se vira para Sesshoumaru – Porque você não tenta falar com ela? Vocês sempre se deram muito bem.

- Não mãe, se ela quer ficar sozinha e esperar por esse irmão que não conhecemos é melhor acatar e respeitar o que ela deseja.

Ela suspira, sabia que ele tinha razão, mas se preocupava muito com a sobrinha, era como a filha que não teve, sabia que ela tinha sofrido muito, e que em parte a culpa era dela, mas mesmo assim a queria bem. – Certo, certo, agora o mal esta feito não é mesmo, vamos repará-lo. Tom por favor, antes de ir pode me dizer que irmão é esse de que a Kagome falou?

- Sim senhora, na verdade ela descobriu isso junto com o pai pouco tempo antes de ele vir a falecer. Antes dele se casar com a mãe de Kagome teve um relacionamento com uma outra mulher que acabou por engravida, mas ele de nada sabia e ela também não quis contar então de nada sabiam. Mais tarde quando a mãe do menino, o filho dele, veio a falecer ele saiu em procura do pai e acabou achando. O nome dele é Miroku, não posso dizer muito dele, não saberia explicar melhor vocês vê-lo e tirarem suas deduções. Só digo uma coisa, ele é a pessoa em que Kagome mais confia disso eu tenho certeza. Ele chega da França hoje à noite, irei buscá-lo no aeroporto, Kagome queria fazer uma surpresa para vocês, mas infelizmente não vai mais dar, não é. Bom tenho que ir dispersar o pessoal. Com licença

Sesshoumaru e Izayoi estavam atordoatdos com aquelas informações, como podia isso ser verdade, um irmão?

- Não se preocupe mãe. Se a Kagome confia nele deve ser uma boa pessoa.

- Não é isso que me preocupa Sesshoumaru, você sabe muito bem disso.

Eles ficam ali parados pensando no que aconteceram, então despertam e seguem cada um para seu canto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- O que houve Tom? Que confusão foi aquela com a k-chan? Onde ela foi? Como ela ta?– Tom era sacudido e bombardeado por uma Biih muito desesperada.

- Oras calma meu anjo, assim você vai matar ele, deixa ele falar. – Doug tenta acalmar a namorada.

- Anda cara fala logo – danny encoraja.

- O tal primo dela, aquele com cara de cachorro, falou umas coisas para ela que realmente foram péssimas. Ofendeu o pai dela e perguntou onde ele estava o chamando de parasita. Foi muito mal da parte dele cara, mas o pior não foi isso, deviam ver a reação dela, nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito. Não sei explicar, mas se ela falasse comigo do jeito que falou com ele não sei o que faria, talvez morreria de medo isso sim.

- E agora cadê ela? – harry se preocupa

- Foi pro quarto dela. Não quis que eu fosse junto. Sabe como ela é reservada sobre a vida dela, só disse que queria ver o irmão logo que este chegasse.

- Ai coitadinha dela, aquele primo dela pode ser o maior gatão mais também é o maior imbecil que eu já vi no mundo – diz Biih sendo repreendida por seu namorado Doug – Qual é biih, isso é jeito de falar.

- Calma amor, foi só um comentários bobo. Agora a K-chan precisa da gente unidos, não vamos brigar – ela da um sorriso e um selinho nele.

- Ta certo dessa vez passa.

- Ok, agora que acabaram me pediram para acabar com a festa, bora turma.

- Que pena, essa casa é muito da hora, tava legal ficar por aqui – comenta Harry.

- Vamos Harry, sem sonhar em pé, vamos embora.

E assim, gradativamente todos se retiraram. Do portão da casa Tom da uma última olhada para traz tentando ver sua amada, mas nada vê então segue adiante

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Você não tem idéia do que suas palavras podem causar Inuyasha. Onde você estava com a cabeça para falar aquelas coisas para sua prima?

Já fazia muitas horas que Inuyasha e o pai estavam discutindo no escritório. Inu no Taisho falava o filho retrucava e não passava disso. Mas quando tinha a resposta certa para dar ao pai a porta se abre e revela uma Kagome seria e decidida.

Ela ignora completamente a presença do primo no local. – Titio preciso falar com você.

- Inuyasha saia.

- Como é? É só ela chegar dando uma ordem e você concede? Ela nem filha sua é, e você fica ai tratando ela como se fosse de porcelana. Não passa de uma menina mimada.

Ela se vira para ele com uma expressão fria no rosto – Pouco me interessa o que você acha nesse momento Inuyasha. Só quero que saia daqui, pois tenho assuntos muito mais sérios a serem resolvidos do que ter que voltar a minha infância tão insignificante e ficar brigando com você.

Foi a gota d'água para ele como ousava – Sua órfã. Não sabe quem é, ou melhor dizendo, O QUE você é Kagome? O que tem a ver com este lugar? Acha mesmo que foi insignificante sua infância ao meu lado, pois pra mim você não passa de um brinquedo barato que eu posso comprar todo dia e jogar fora quando quiser. – Se aproximou mais dela pegando seu cabelo e cheirando – Seu cheiro é bom, como o de qualquer vadia seria. – aproximou-se do ouvido dela e começou a falar num sussurro – acredite, posso ter você a hora que eu quiser, pois por trás dessa panca toda tem uma mulher fútil e desfrutável como qualquer outra, então não me venha fingir que esta ofendida ... gatinha.

- Chega Inuyasha. – Fala seu pai furiosamente tentando evitar que algo pior acontece-se, mas era tarde demais. Na hora que Inuyasha tirou a mão do cabelo dela e levantou o rosto para encará-la levou um susto ao encontrar um par de olhos extremamente negros no local dos tão sedutores verdes de outrora. Ele se afasta sentindo o cheiro de uma energia desconhecida invadir o local. Olhava para a prima que começou a soltar alguns raios roxos do corpo como se estivesse em curto, de onde eles saiam feridas se formavam deixando que sangue caísse no tapete, o cheiro forte de seu sangue inundava as narinas de Inuyasha, que começava a suar frio, o corpo de Kagome começou a levitar deixando-a assim ligeiramente fora do chão com os braços abertos e a cabeça pendurada para trás, era uma visão um tanto quanto sinistra, a escuridão começava a inundar o local, os dois ficaram imóveis sem saber o que fazer, o cheiro do medo deles podia ser sentido a quilômetros, a pressão no local era tão forte que Inuyasha tinha que forçar os joelho para não cair no chão. Finalmente as coisas aparentam começar a se acalmar, a escuridão começa a se localizar mais perto de Kagome do que no cômodo todo, ela começa a descer, seus olhos estão fechados, sua respiração ofegante como se tivesse corrido muito, os dois se aproximam preocupados. Um susto atinge Inuyasha, uma pontada dentro do peito, uma raio o atinge diretamente no peito o jogando para trás. Os olhos dela se abrem e ela volta para o ar, mas dessa vez mais alto, contorcia fervorosamente o corpo aparentando sentir muita dor a voz que saía de sua boca em forma de gritos não condizia com sua, até então, delicada aparência.

– PAREEE ... PAREEE ... MIROKUUUU ... AAAAAAAAHHHH – Os raios começaram a se espalhar mais intensamente por seu corpo tornando seus ferimentos cada vez mais profundos. O sangue jorrava como água, as lágrimas que Kagome derramava eram de uma cor escura e de uma consistência grossa, parecia petróleo. Ela gritava sem parar. Inuyasha já estava no chão, junto com seu pai, presos à gravidade na atmosfera e sentindo seu corpo arder por causa do raio que o atingiu.

Foi então que um estalo forte ecoa no escritório indicando que alguém entrava pela porta, os dois tentaram olhar em direção, mas a pressão era tão forte que não conseguiram. Na porta encontrava-se um homem moreno correndo em direção da Kagome, com Izayoi no seu encalce. Ele puxa a garota para perto de si e a envolve em um abraço, o corpo da mesma encontra-se duro como pedra, ele então começa a falar em uma língua completamente desconhecida. Kagome começa a se contorcer violentamente contra o rapaz e um som grotesco sai de sua boca.

- EU MANDO NESTE CORPO SEU CRETINO LAZARENTO, EU VOU TE AMALDIÇOAAAAAAR...

Kagome começa a se debater mais devagar, vai voltando ao normal, seus olhos começam a adquirirem a tonalidade verde novamente, entretanto o fundo deles ainda apresentava uma escuridão, seu corpo relaxa e cai desfalecida nos braços do rapaz que a ampara tranquilamente. Ela parece dormir, todos ficam em silencio, Inutaisho e Inuyasha se levantam e chegam mais perto para ver a mulher, ela então abre lentamente os olhos encarando os do rapaz carinhosamente e diz – Miroku, você veio!

Ele lhe sorri de volta – Eu sempre vou estar por perto maninha.

Ela ainda sorrindo fecha os olhos e se aconchega mais ao colo do irmão, como se fosse uma criança doente. – Que bom.

O silencio reina no local, então Miroku segura a irmã no colo e se levanta, vira-se para Inuyasha e Inu no Taisho – Desculpem pelo transtorno, mas desde que o encanto se quebrou quando ela tinha 24 anos de idade isso ocorre com certa freqüência. Apesar de que ela devia estar muito transtornada para ocorrer aqui dentro dessa barreira e dessa maneira tão intensa. Estranho. Pode ser por estar mais perto das suas origens, mais em todo caso deixe-me apresentar. Eu sou Miroku, irmão mais velho de Kagome, já devem saber de mim.

- Sim sabemos, não precisa se desculpar por nada rapaz. Vá com ele Izayoi, mostre o quarto de Kagome e depois o dele. Enquanto isso eu terei mais uma conversa com Inuyasha.

Miroku que já estava se retirando da sala volta a olhar para trás quando ouve o nome Inuyasha. – Não seja tão duro com ele. Sabe muito bem que ele tem muitos motivos para reagir de certas maneiras então não o culpe. Kagome não gostaria com toda certeza que você fizesse o que pensa em fazer. Já basta ter de aturar esses 15 anos longe de tudo que ela mais amava, não façam aquilo de novo, não sei se ela o perdoará dessa vez. – retorna ao caminho e segue adiante.

Inu no Taisho abaixa a cabeça pensativo. A muito tempo vinha se remoendo pelo passado da sobrinha, sentia-se mal por ter causado tanto sofrimento a ela, mas sabia que aquilo era necessário para que continuasse bem até hoje. Não podia deixá-la fazer as coisas do jeito que pensava, tinha de ter uma maneira de evitar que ela se fosse. Ele balança a cabeça tentando esquecer momentaneamente os problemas que o atormentavam. Levanta a cabeça e olha o filho que não se mexia, não piscava, e um aperto em seu peito se formou, sabia que o filho o odiava e que quando descobrisse a verdade o odiaria mais ainda. Queria mandá-lo para fora do país, mas as palavras de Miroku o fizeram repensar, não queria o ódio de sua sobrinha que tanto amava. E talvez estivesse enfim quase na hora da verdade vir a tona. Era tão difícil tomar certas decisões, principalmente quando se sabe as conseqüências que estas acarretaram. – Inuyasha – chama.

Este enfim desperta do transe em que se encontrava. Encarou seriamente o pai – O que diabos aconteceu aqui afinal de contas?

O outro respira fundo, já esperava por essa pergunta, não podia dizer a verdade, pelo menos não completamente e não nesse momento. – Inuyasha, sua prima tem poderes de Miko. É uma linhagem, a mãe dela tinha, sua mãe tem. No entanto os dela são um pouco além do normal e é perigoso quando ela é afetada muito intimamente. Era por isso que não queria que você a ofendesse tanto.

Ele ainda parecia muito desconfiado, mas enfim cedeu, afinal sabia muito bem que a mãe era Miko – Certo, certo, e essa barreira que o tal Miroku falou? E o que você fez com ela no passado que a fez sofrer tanto pai? O que pretende fazer agora que ela não perdoará? Tem muitas coisas estranhas acontecendo desde ontem, e me recuso a sair daqui sem explicações.

- Esqueça Inuyasha, tem coisas quem nem eu mesmo entendo. Quer respostas pergunte a sua prima, pois ela saberá te explicar bem melhor que eu. Mas te peço, vá com calma não a enfureça desse jeito. Poderá sair machucado.

- Feh, nenhuma humana irá me machucar. Não pense que acredito nessa história de eu não sei nada, pergunte a sua prima. Nessa casa estão me escondendo coisas e tenha certeza de que irei descobrir.

- Faça como quiser, agora retire-se para cuidar desse ferimento, peça a sua mãe para fazer um remédio, caso contrario não vai conseguir se mexer daqui a uns minutos. Por favor. Tenho muitas coisas a fazer agora.

E assim ele o fez. Sua mãe lhe entregou um chá totalmente amargo, e ele tomou. Repassando cada segundo do que acontecera a pouco, o medo o invadiu, ainda podia sentir o coração bater mais forte em sinal de desespero. Mas não por ele, e sim pela prima, vê-la naquele estado o paralisou, não conseguia se mexer, como ela podia se machucar tanto daquele jeito, porque faria isso afinal? Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro de seu sangue quando foi dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Kagome, acorde maninha. Vamos esta tudo bem agora, já passou, pode acordar agora.

Ela abre os olhos lentamente, então visualiza um grande quarto, estava deitada em uma grande cama, então imagens vêem a sua mente, e um aperto no coração, senta-se rapidamente – Inuyasha, cadê ele?

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe não fez nada a ele.

Ela respira aliviada e se deita novamente, sentia-se muito fraca ainda, mal conseguia respirar. Olhou para os braços e os viu enfaixados, dessa vez os ferimentos foram mais profundos. Ela sabia que não poderia se controlar por muito mais tempo, por mais que se esforçasse suas forças se esvaiam cada vez mais diariamente.

- Não se preocupe Kagome, logo tudo estará resolvido.

- Eu sei onii-sama, mas eu sinto meus poderes se acabando aos poucos. Os DELA também estão acabando, desde quando cheguei perto daqui tive que usar mais energia que o necessário. E aquela hora no escritório perdi a consciência. Me senti ser controlada, e é a primeira vez que isso acontece, mesmo estando protegida por tantas barreiras. Não sei quanto tempo vai durar, e nem sei como vai acabar.

- Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça, não agora que te encontrei – Ele a abraça forte ao que é correspondido na mesma intensidade. Lagrimas escorrem por sua face e um choro a muito reprimido é expelido de seu coração. Eles continuam ali unidos pelos laços do amor de irmãos. Não diziam nada, não precisavam entendiam tudo o que precisavam entender.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

E assim a semana começou a se passar rapidamente, Inuyasha procurou manter-se afastado da prima, não pelo acontecido no escritório e sim pelo fato de não suportar vê-la com o suposto namorado. Todo dia ele aparecia e ficavam juntos, não só os dois, a banda toda vinha também cantavam riam muito e por fim fora a semana mais terrível que já tivera. Repetia mentalmente que não sentia ciúmes da prima e sim, um sentimento de posse, sim ele a queria muito e não tinha desistido de seduzi-la. Mas seu plano tornara-se quase impossível de se realizar com ela sempre acompanhada do Tom. Então resolveu esperar aquela semana passar.

Para Kagome foi uma semana perfeita, nunca tinha se divertido tanto, se sentia feliz, e deixara os problemas de lado, só nessa semana. O Tom era sempre muito carinhoso e atencioso, o pessoal da banda também eram muito amigos dela e a fazia rir muito. Eram quatro homens e duas mulheres sempre, ela e Biih, sua amiga inseparável. Mas quando chegou ao sábado, o dia que todos iriam embora a tristeza se apossou de seus corações. Não que ela o amasse, mas nesse tempo todo ele foi o único que a fazia esquecer dos problemas, ela gostava muito dele, mas sabia muito bem que não era amor o que sentia. Izayoi e InuTaisho resolveram dar um almoço em família, coisa que não ocorria a muito tempo. Todos estavam à mesa comendo.

- Nossa senhora Taisho sua comida é maravilhosa – Elogiava um Doug faminto.

- É mesmo, nunca comi nada parecido – Confirmava Tom.

- Ora garotos, obrigada. Que bom que gostaram.

- Feh ...

- Que foi Priminho não gostou da comida ou esta com ciúmes da sua mamãe também? – Kagome falou bem baixinho para que somente ele escutasse, estava sentada ao lado dele.

- Não seja ridícula. E como assim também? De quem mais teria ciúmes? – disse bravo, mas no mesmo volume baixo para que somente ela ouvisse.

Ela dá uma risadinha maliciosa – Ora vamos, eu não sou besta. Pensa que não sei identificar quando alguém esta afim de mim? E você não sabe disfarçar nada bem ameaçando o Tom no olhar todas as vezes que se encontram.

- Não pense que o mundo gira em torno do seu umbigo princesinha da França, aqui é o Japão.

- Não acho que o mundo gire em torno de mim, mas você sim.

Foi a vez dele rir maliciosamente – E vai me dizer que não se arrepia toda quando eu chego perto. Posso sentir seu coração bater mais rápido e seu cheiro mudar. Um cheiro de desejo e disso eu conheço bem.

Ela ri – Pois bem Inuyasha, posso até me arrepiar, mas você não fica só arrepiado não é? Porque evitar chegar tão perto de mim? Será que tem "alguma" coisa ai embaixo que não ta se agüentando?

Ele não se intimida, era um jogo, e ele queria muito joga-lo, e queria muito vencê-lo para receber o premio – E me diga então porque esta sentada do meu lado? Não deveria estar com seu namorado?

Ela não responde apenas o olha de um jeito misterioso. O almoço acaba, mas todos permanecem na mesa conversando.

- Mas me digam, como se conheceram? – quis saber Izayoi. Imediatamente Kagome fica vermelha.

- Ora Kagome, não precisa ficar vermelha, deixa que eu conte ta. Minha história favorita. – Tom começou a contar a História. – Bom a uns três anos atrás eu tava na França com a banda fazendo turnê, mas tava era de saco cheio de tanta pressão, mídia toda hora então me disfarcei e ...

- Como se aquilo pudesse ser chamado de disfarce, um sobre tudo e um chapéu. Num disfarça nada. – Interrompe Kagome.

- Quer contar a história?

- Não valeu, pode continuar... hehe

- Como eu ia dizendo, estava eu passeando pela bela paris, disfarçado – nessa hora ele taca um olhar bravo para kagome que fica quietinha – quando vejo mais a frente uma figura carregando uma garrafa de vinho na mão e brigando com uma estátua de um cachorro. Sim era a Kagome, não pude evitar a curiosidade, afinal de contas não é todo dia que a gente vê uma gata dessas sair do salto desse jeito não é. Posso até lembrar o que ela falava. "glup ... e não me olha com essa cara Inuyasha, a culpa não é minha se você é um retardado ... glup ... eu posso quebrar a tua cara num instante ... glup ... to avisando heim..." – Kagome estava muito vermelha de vergonha e Inuyasha de raiva – Bom não agüentei desatei a rir, não dava para evitar , então ela olhou para trás para ver quem tava rindo mas nesse momento ela se desequilibrou e eu segurei ela, mas para segura-la tive que pegar em certos lugares, num teve jeito, não foi culpa minha, mas ela não quis saber começou a gritar TARADO TARADO eu tentava acalma-la mais então ela me deu um soco no olho e logo em seguida desmaiou. Não tive outra alternativa, não sabia quem ela era, não podia leva-la na casa dela então a levei pro apê onde estávamos. Eu fiquei com o olho roxo e ela lá dormindo como se fosse uma princesa, e no final era, a princesinha da França. Nem a tinha reconhecido, mas no fim começamos a sair, a minha gravadora ficava morrendo de medo dela, pensavam que depois do olho roxo podia ser um braço quebrado, uma perna ... sei lá. Mais no fim deu tudo certo.

Ela tava até roxa de tanta vergonha, todos olhavam para ela rindo, menos sesshoumaru que estava com seu típico olhar frio e Inuyasha que a olhava com fogo nos olhos.

- Ora gente, não me olhem assim, vocês nunca tomaram um porre na vida?

- Não a ponto de confundir o Inuyasha com uma estatua de cachorro – Disse Sesshoumaru.

- Er ... tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso? – Da um sorriso cínico.

- Nunca vamos esquecer isso maninha. – Miroku da um sorriso maléfico.

- É turma o papo ta bom, mas a gente tem que voltar pro apê para juntar as coisas e pegar a estrada – Avisa Harry.

- Tem certeza de que não quer voltar com a gente K-chan? Pergunta Doug.

- Até quero, mas não posso. Tenho que ficar por aqui mesmo. – Ela olha em volta e para nos olhos de Inuyasha, da um sorriso e volta a olha-los – Aqui é meu lugar, as pessoas que eu amo e que são minha família estão aqui, não posso abandona-los, mais uma vez.

- Certo, você sabe o que é melhor pra você. Não vamos te pressionar a nada. – Fala Tom. – Mas antes tenho uma música que criamos para você essa semana, quer ouvir?

- Mas é claro que sim. O palco da festa do meu niver ainda ta lá fora com os instrumentos, vamos pra lá.

E lá foram todos para o jardim ouvir a música, todos sentados nas cadeiras em volta da piscina, Kagome ainda estava sentada ao lado de Inuyasha, que sentia seu cheiro mesmo que inconscientemente. Assim eles começam a tocar.

_When everything's going wrong  
(Quando tudo esta errado)  
and things are just a little strange  
(e as coisas sao um pouco estranhas)  
it's been so long now_

_you've forgotten how to smile  
(você esqueceu como sorrir)  
over head the skys are clear  
(sobre sua cabeça o céu esta limpo)  
but it still seems to rain on you  
(mas ainda parece que esta chovendo em vc)  
and your only friends all  
(e seus únicos amigos)  
have better things to do  
(tem coisas melhores pra fazer)_

_[CHORUS]  
when you're down and lost  
(quando você esta triste e perdida)  
and you need a helping hand  
(e precisa de uma mão amiga)  
when you're down and lost along the way  
(quando vc esta triste e perdida pelo caminho)  
oh just tell yourself  
(é soh dizer a vc mesma)  
I'll, I'll be okay  
(eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

_now things are only getting worse  
(agora as coisas estão ficando piores)  
and you need someone to take the blame  
(e vc precisa alguém pra por a culpa)  
when the love has gone  
(quando o amor jah tenha ido)  
there's no one to share the pain  
(não tem ninguém pra dividir a dor)  
_

Neste momento ela sente um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, e percebera o quanto tinha medo de tudo que estava por vir, em um ato não pensado pegou na mão do Inuyasha como que se protegendo, ele se assustou com o ato e a encarou, mas notara que ela estava apreensiva e a outra mão estava sobre o coração. Ela apertava muito forte sua mão, mas ele não reclamou, estava preocupado com essa repentina mudança de comportamento, mas permaneceu calado apenas retribuindo o afeto, igual a quando eram crianças.

_  
been sleepin with the tv on  
(e vc têm dormido com a tv ligada)  
and lying in an empty bed  
(e se encontra numa cama vazia)  
all the alcohol in the world  
(todas as bebidas do mundo)  
would never help me through it again  
(nunca te ajudarão completamente isso outra vez)_

_[CHORUS]  
when you're down and lost  
(quando você esta triste e perdida)  
and you need a helping hand  
(e precisa de uma mão amiga)  
when you're down and lost along the way  
(quando vc esta triste e perdida pelo caminho)  
oh just tell yourself  
(é soh dizer a vc mesma)  
I'll, I'll be okay  
(eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

_you're not alone  
(você não esta sozinha)  
you're not alone  
(você não esta sozinha)  
you're not alone  
(você não esta sozinha)  
just tell yourself...  
(eh soh dizer a si mesma)  
I'll, I'll be okay  
(eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)  
oh just tell yourself  
(eh soh dizer a si mesma)  
I'll, I'll be okay  
(eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)  
won't you tell yourself  
(voce nao se dirá)  
I'll, I'll  
(eu vou, eu vou)_

_[CHORUS]  
when you're down and lost  
(quando você esta triste e perdido)  
and you need a helping hand  
(e precisa de uma mão amiga)  
when you're down and lost along the way  
(quando vc esta triste e perdiao pelo caminho)  
oh just tell yourself  
(é soh dizer a vc mesma)  
I'll, I'll be okay  
(eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

_I'll, I'll be okay  
(eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)  
I'll, I'll be okay  
(eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)  
I'll, I'll be okay  
(eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

Assim que a música acabou Kagome olha para a mão que estava segurando a de Inuyasha então sobe o rosto até encontrar o rosto dele, respira fundo e esboça um simpático sorriso fechando os olhos, retira a mão da dele e vai ao encontro do namorado.

- Obrigada. A todos vocês.

- É para saber que somos seus amigos, e sempre estaremos com você – Explica Harry.

- Mas agora temos que ir, muitas coisas para resolver antes de partir. – Avisa doug que já se encontrava com Biih do seu lado.

Foram todos para o portão da casa se despedir.

- Obrigada por tudo – Danny vai em direção a Izayoi e Inutaisho para agradecer – Cuidem bem da Nossa amiguinha aqui. Gostamos muito dela.

- Não se preocupe querido, vamos cuidar muito bem da nossa sobrinha. – Izayoi da um sorriso terno.

- Certo.

Todos se despedem e ficam somente Kagome e Tom no portão. Inuyasha decide não intervir nesse momento e vai para dentro da casa para não presenciá-lo.

- Se cuide Kagome, não quero que se machuque.

- Eu também não Tom, mas não se preocupe eu sei me cuidar muito bem. – ela sorri mostrando os muques.

- Tudo bem. Tenho que ir.

- Eu sei. Seja feliz ta.

- Você também, e ...

Ela o impede de prosseguir lhe dando um beijo muito terno, com muito carinho. O ultimo beijo. Eles sabiam disso, nunca mais se beijariam e isso seria o fim de um ciclo. Separam-se e sem mais nada dizer seguem seus caminhos. Quando ele entra no carro olha para trás para a ver uma última vez, mas não a encontra, sorri – Espero que encontre alguém de quem não consiga fugir de ser feliz kagome. - E se foi.

Ela estava no quarto, pensando, sabia que a partir daquele momento começaria seu tormento. – Que venha então. Estarei esperando.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO - CAPÍTULO 3_**

**_INÍCIO_**

O quarto era dominado pelo silencio e a escuridão. Lá fora o sol já havia nascido há algumas horas, mas a pessoa dentro do quarto continuava a dormir profundamente sobre a enorme cama sob os cobertores vermelho vinho. O doce silencio é então quebrado por uma vibração e uma música alta. A pessoa até então adormecida mexe-se desconfortavelmente na cama.

_O fruto do meu vizinho,_

_Parece melhor que o meu_

_Seu sonho de ir lá em cima _

_Garanto que é engano seu._

- Mais o que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? Que música é essa? – Inuyasha estava dormindo, era domingo, e o seu celular começou a tocar, o despertando, mas aquele não era seu toque – KAGOME ... SUA PIRRALHA, QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ MUDAR MEU TOQUE PRA ESSE DA PEQUENA SEREIA? – Ele tinha certeza que era a sua prima que tinha feito isso, tinha ficado com dó dela por ter a visto tão deprimida no dia anterior pela partida dos amigos, mas agora ele não queria nem saber. Uma raiva surgia em seu interior

_Você tem aqui no fundo_

_Conforto até demais._

_É tão belo nosso mundo._

_O que você quer mais?_

Ele vira-se e vê as horas são – O que? Oito horas? Qual é cara, porque ultimamente todo Domingo eu acordo nesse horário. Feh – Pega o celular e o atende – moshi moshi.

- INUYASHA, ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU, FAZ UMA SEMANA QUE NÃO APARECE, TENTO FALAR CONTIGO MAIS PARECE QUE ESTA ME EVITANDO? E QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DO MCFLY TA AI E VOCÊ NEM PRA ME CONVIDAR? TÁ DOIDO? O QUE VOCÊ TEM SEU IDIOTAAAA ...

A essa altura o celular já estava longe de suas sensíveis orelhas, deu uma bufada demonstrando toda sua raiva e começou a falar – acabou com o escândalo Ayame? Você sabe que horas são? Você é que ta doente em me acordar a essa hora de um domingo, por favor, da um tempo. Já to de saco cheio dessa vida.

- O que você quer dizer seu baka? Não importa em meia hora eu vou estar ai. To afim de tomar um sol e curtir meu namorado. Esteja pronto.

- Mas ... – Tarde demais, ela já tinha desligado. Ele tenta se controlar para não explodir – Mulheres, quem as entende? – ele começa a se levantar, mas ouve a porta se abrir, aparecendo sua prima usando uma camisola preta muito decotada, um sorriso malicioso adornava seus lábios, ela o olha de cima a baixo e fecha a porta, de costas ainda encarando o hanyou, e gira a chave trancando-a. Se aproxima lentamente do local da cama onde ele esta sentado, da uma leve abaixada de forma a encará-lo nos olhos, fazendo com que seu decote se tornasse mais ousado. Ele confuso com a situação nada disse, em transe se encontrava como em todas as vezes que era pego de surpresa pela prima. – Tive a impressa que me chamou... priminho. O que você deseja da minha humilde pessoa?

O que ele desejava?Não era difícil de adivinhar, sua cara demonstrava surpresa e satisfação com a situação em que se encontrava. Era difícil se segurar para não agarrá-la naquele momento. Tão sex, no quarto dele ali na sua frente sorrindo-lhe em desafio, era disso que ele gostava. Aquele jogo estava só começando então ele levantou da cama e a puxou pela cintura de forma a ficarem com os corpos colados, ela nada disse apenas acentuou mais o seu sorriso. Ele se aproxima lentamente de seus lábios mais não os toca, para a milímetros de distância, a olha bem no fundo e diz – Sim eu te chamei priminha, e se eu dissesse o que realmente desejo de ti sairia correndo desse quarto como uma cachorrinha assustada. Em todo caso, sei que foi você que trocou o toque do meu celular, porque fez isso?

Agora era a vez de ela agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e começar a deslizar suas mãos pelas costas formando um caminho com suas unhas, um arrepio percorreu pelo corpo do rapaz – Já te disseram que você fica muito sex nesse calção de dormir? ... Inuyasha

- Sim, varias garotas já disseram antes de você, mas completavam dizendo que eu ficava melhor sem – ele sorri desdenhosamente.

- Ora, ora. Quem disse que eu acho isso? Só perguntei se já tinham te falado isso. Só queria te dizer que isso não combina nada com você.

- Hum, e o que pretende fazer a respeito disso?

Ela sorri mais ainda e o empurra até a parede – Tenho alguma coisa em mente – ela diz já arrancando muito sensualmente o calção, percorrendo todo o abdômen dele com a língua. Ele por sua vez não acreditava no que acontecia. Estava só de cueca na frente daquela garota que tanto queria possuir. Sem mais agüentar a agarrou pelos braços a jogando desesperadamente para cima da cama, ele tentava a beijar, mas tudo que fazia era em vão. Ela fugia de seus beijos. Suas respirações estavam ofegantes, Kagome também tentava se segurar para não cair naquela tentação que era aquele corpo, ele a desejava mais que tudo naquele momento, mais do que já desejou alguma mulher na vida – Não seja afobado priminho. Eu tenho um joguinho para você primeiro. – Ela diz muito próxima das sensíveis orelhas dele, que notou a voz tremula que esta adquirira, sorri, estava curtindo muito tudo aquilo. Solta um gemido de aprovação quando ela lhe da uma leve mordida na ponta de suas orelhas.

- E o que seria esse jogo?

- Quero que se deite na cama e... Feche os olhos com esta venda. Aliás, deixe que eu fecho – Ela pega o lenço preto e se posiciona em cima do abdômen do primo, com uma perna de cada lado. – vamos feche os olhos. – Ela sorri maliciosamente, ele obedece, estava adorando tudo aquilo. Ela tampa seus olhos com a venda. Logo em seguida pega seus braços prendendo-os nas grades da cama com algemas que havia trazido e escondido por baixo da camisola. Começa então a beijar o pescoço dele fazendo uma trilha até seu umbigo, dando leves mordidas e o fazendo gemer e se contorcer de prazer. – Não conhecia esse seu lado Kagome.

Ela da uma risada silenciosa, adorava ver o primo naquele estado, e mais ainda no que estava por vir. – Você não sabe de nada Inuyasha.

- Então me mostre. Estou louco para ver. Não posso mais agüentar eu te quero agora.

- Se você realmente insiste.

Ela ri internamente, pega uma maquina fotográfica que estava ali por perto e ri mais ainda. Começa a tirar umas fotos. Ele se assusta

- O que esta fazendo?

- Nada demais, só quero guardar uma recordação desse momento tão inesquecível.

Ele ri, nunca imaginara sua prima desse jeito, tão safada, no fim ele pensava o quanto ela era fácil, talvez mais que as outras, ri internamente.

Ela pega um saquinho com um liquido que também tinha trazido consigo e começa a despejar no corpo de Inuyasha. Ele sente o liquido percorrer seu corpo e pensa ser algo que ela vá lamber depois, mas então ele começa a sentir uma coceira forte – O que é isso? Kagome o que fez? O que jogou em mim?

Ela ri muito, muito mesmo. – Oras priminho, digamos que isso é uma pequena vingança sobre o que você falou de mim e meu pai. Aprenda a respeitar mais os outros – Ela se aproxima da orelha dele – Ou então terei que te forçar a fazê-lo. E a propósito, não tente quebrar as algemas, eu as envolvi com minha energia de miko, só tornaria mais torturante a meia hora que ficará trancado aqui dentro se arrependendo de seus pecados, antes que elas percam seu encanto.

- Sua retardada, sua vadia...

Ele ia continuar os xingamentos, mas com um movimento de mão o lenço que cobria os olhos dele envolveram sua boca o impedindo de falar, seus olhos dourados agora encaravam os sedutores verdes. – Não queremos que ninguém te interrompa enquanto medita sobre seus atos não. E mais uma coisa, fui eu sim quem mudou o toque do seu celular, a intenção era que tocasse na frente de seus amigos, mas infelizmente a sua namorada foi mais rápida. Não se esqueça de me apresentar a ela quando chegar ok! Se cuide... Gatinho. – ela sorri divertida e da uma piscadela saindo do quarto muito sensualmente.

O corpo dele quase queimava. Queria matá-la. Como ela conseguia ter tal domínio sobre ele? Mas ela não perdia por esperar. Era só ele se libertar e ela teria seu troco. Sorri internamente. Apesar de tudo era ele mesmo que começara aquele jogo de seduções, e agora estava perdendo. Murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível e decidiu por esperar a meia hora se passar sem reclamar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Não se preocupe Ayame, ele logo vai descer.

- Mas senhora Izayoi, deixe-me subir para ir vê-lo, estou com muitas saudades.

- Querida, não fica bem uma garota subir ao quarto do namorado não é. – Izayoi tentava manter a garota longe do filho, não por não gostar dela, mas por ter a leve impressão de que sua sobrinha tinha alguma coisa haver com a demora dele. E nesse momento entra na cozinha uma Kagome muito animada. Usava um mini shorts jeans e uma blusa branca por cima do biquíni preto, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e um chinelo havaiana branco. Todos pararam o que faziam para olhá-la. Estava tão radiante que era de se desconfiar.

- Bom Dia tio, tia, sesshy e ... Ayame não?

- Você? – Ayame olhava incrédula para ela, era a garota que Inuyasha babava no aeroporto.

- Eu? – Kagome olhava com falso desentendimento

- A garota do aeroporto.

- Bom já fui tachada por nomes mais bonitos, tipo a princesinha da França, mas se você diz quem sou eu.

Ayame já ficava vermelha de raiva, como podia a garota que seu namorado secava estar na mesma casa que ele?

- O que faz aqui sua va... – Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido e a puxou pelo braço a impedindo de continuar.

- Mais respeito com minha prima Kagome.

- Você é a prima dele? Mas ele me disse que era uma baranga.

- Bom acho que meu irmão tem uns gostos meios esquizofrênicos, veja você.

- Filho, pare com isso – Inutaisho tentava evitar uma discussão.

Sesshoumaru da de ombros – Venha Kagome, sente-se aqui e coma algo – ele oferece a cadeira a seu lado.

Ayame continua quieta digerindo o que acabara de acontecer, muito brava estava e só queria arrancar os cabelos daquela garota que entrara na sua vida. Então uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça – Onde está o Inuyasha, o que fez com ele?

Todos olham para ela com cara de "o que essa garota ta falando?". Kagome por sua vez levanta, olha em baixo da mesa, no bolso, levanta os cabelos, debaixo da cadeira, nos armários da cozinha nos bolsos de sesshoumaru. Todos olham intrigados a cena.

- O que procura querida, perdeu algo? – Pergunta a tia.

Kagome com a cara mais seria do mundo responde - Não tia, eu não, to procurando o Inu-kun pra Ayame. Acho que ela perdeu.

Todos tentam segurar um riso, mas não conseguem. Ayame fica P da vida e se levanta.

- Quem você pensa que é garota?

Ela por sua vez vira pro Sesshoumaru e fala como se tivesse sussurrando só para ele ouvir, mas todos ouviram – Aff, ela é lerda assim mesmo? O Inuyasha ta decaindo cada vez mais heim? – Ele sorri de canto e confirma com a cabeça, ela vira-se e com um sorriso responde a pergunta da outra – Meu nome é Kagome higurashi, muito prazer.

Agora ninguém consegue segurar, o riso é geral, Kagome finge de desentendida, Ayame fica bufando e resolve ficar quieta.

- Não vai comer Kagome? – Inutaisho pergunta.

- Hum, to pensando ... tia Tem morango ai?

- tem sim, na geladeira, quer que eu pegue?

- Não pode deixar.

E lá vai ela pegar os morangos já lavados e prontos para se comer. Em vez de se sentar se encosta na pia e começa a come-los muito devagar, a fim de saboreá-los. Era o que ela mais gostava de comer logo de manhã. Nesse momento Inuyasha entra na cozinha só de bermuda e camiseta regata, e seus olhos dão direto com a cena de sua prima comendo os morangos. Não tinha nada demais naquilo, era muito normal, mas para ele era muito sex vê-la comendo-os, saboreando-os, sugando-os. Ficou ali parado alguns instantes e pode jurar que ela sorria para ele e fazia de propósito. Despertou com a voz da namorada que não deixara passar despercebido o fato de eles estarem se olhando.

- Inuyasha.

- Que foi?

- Ta atrasado. O que aconteceu?

Ele olhou para a prima que o olhou maliciosamente e comentou – É mesmo Inu-kun o que aconteceu?

Era um desafio, ele sabia disso. Mas não ia deixar as coisas desse jeito. – Nada demais, só estava com muito sono e demorei a sair da cama. – ele puxa a namorada para mais perto e a abraça dando um sorriso para Kagome, que retribui na mesma intensidade.

- Tia, espero que não ligue, mas eu convidei uma amiga para vir aqui para gente tomar um sol e curtir a piscina.

- Tudo bem querida.

- O que? Mas nós íamos curtir a piscina hoje. – Fala uma Ayame já desesperada, não queria aquela garota perto do namorado dela, poderia estragar seus planos.

- Ora, eu acho que tem espaço para todo mundo não é verdade? – Resolve Inutaisho.

- Tem razão pai, pare de ser infantil Ayame, tem espaço para ... todos – Ele sorri maliciosamente para a prima.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Sango - chan, não te vejo a tanto tempo, tava morrendo de saudades. – Kagome parecia mais uma desesperada correndo em direção a amiga e a abraçando. Sango era uma bela morena de longos cabelos lisos e cor de chocolate assim como seus olhos, era uma bela mulher assim como Kagome.

- Não seja dramática, faz só uma semana. – Ela sorri, mas no fundo também sentia muitas saudades da amiga.

- Pois para mim pareceu uma eternidade – Dessa vez foi miroku quem falou para a garota, aproveitando-se da ocasião para matar a saudade de certas partes da garota.

POF

Só via-se miroku voando para dentro da piscina. Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Kagome – Sango, assim você vai matar meu irmão.

- Ele me deixa possessa. TA OUVINDO SEU HENTAI, APROXIME-SE DE MIM DESSE JEITO E JÁ ERA.

Mas não dava para ele ouvir, estava boiando na piscina, desacordado, a sorte é que ele já estava com roupa para nadar. Ou seja, só de bermuda, demonstrando que possuía um corpo invejável. Mas a atenção da jovem não estava mais voltada para ele e sim uma outra pessoa do outro lado do jardim.

- Aquele que é seu primo Inuyasha a quem você falou que ...

- Psiu ... aqui as paredes tem ouvidos, aliás os ouvidos de meus primos é que são muito desenvolvidos se você me entende. Não quero que escutem certas coisas, ainda mais o que eu digo sobre ele.

Do outro lado da piscina inuyasha se encontrava deitado na cadeira ao lado da namorada e ouvindo a conversa da prima. E rira ao sabe que a prima não queria que ele ouvisse certas coisas. Estava gostando daquilo, o que será que ela havia falado dele?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Kagome, agora que já cheguei podemos dar início a nossas atividades não?

Estavam as duas sentadas na beirada da piscina só de biquíni agora, balançando os pés na água. Kagome abaixa a cabeça muito pensativa, tinha muitas coisas a fazer, mas não fazia idéia de onde começar. Além do medo que a invadia.

- Esta com medo Kagome?

- Hai

- É normal, eu também estaria. Mas não se preocupe miroku e eu, estaremos te ajudando.

- Por isso tenho medo, mais por vocês do que por mim. Sozinha, sei que posso lidar com quaisquer situações, mas se pegarem vocês, não sei se poderei protegê-los.

- Não seja besta Kagome – Esta levantou o rosto assustada com o tom de voz bravo da amiga – Estamos juntos com você até o fim, é escolha nossa, não poderá nos impedir de fazer isso.

Ela da um sorriso triste e abraça a amiga – Sabe Sango, não sei como isso vai terminar, mas só saber que você e o meu irmão estão por perto já me deixa muito mais confiante de que eu possa encontrar uma alternativa melhor do que a que temos.

Sango a solta rapidamente – Não diga besteiras, aquilo não é uma alternativa aceitável. Acha mesmo que fazer isso pode resolver alguma coisa Kagome? Acha que pode deixar todos para traz e não provocar fúria e tristeza a quem você ama?

Ela sabia de tudo isso, mas não podia evitar. Começaria a agir, na calada da noite onde as piores criaturas aparecem. Assim poderia ter uma noção de como andavam as coisas.

- Você tem visto os noticiários?

- Sim tenho, apesar de ter chego hoje tenho acompanhado.

- Três mortes completamente absurdas e desumanas, cinco seqüestros todos de antigos historiadores, nove antiquários assaltados. Tudo em menos de uma semana. As coisas não estão nada bem.

- Sim , é verdade, não podemos mais adiar as coisas.

- A culpa é minha, enquanto me divertia com o Tom essas pessoas sofreram por aquele cretino.

- Não pense assim maninha – miroku chegava com uma bandeja contendo três sucos de erva cidreira bem gelado.

- Como não, não vê as mudanças climáticas que vêem ocorrendo? De dia esse calor e a Noite só falta nevar. Escutem o que digo, aproveitem o sol de hoje, pois as coisas tendem a ficar frias a partir de agora. Ele tem mexido com coisas além de sua compreensão, nem mesmo eu entendo. Por isso temos que descobrir o que ele quer.

- você não faz idéia do que seja? – pergunta Sango

- Sim, idéias eu tenho, e muitas, umas mais improváveis que as outras.

- As vezes você me assusta amiga.

- Oras Sango não seja boba, me conhece a tanto tempo e ainda se assusta?

- Não me acostumo com a idéia da minha melhor amiga ser uma ...

- Chiu ... ta querendo que todo mundo descubra o que levou anos para esconder?

- Ta, perdão. Mas o que fará com o Inuyasha? Ele não é bobo, vai descobrir a verdade uma hora, pelo menos a verdade que todos pensam conhecer.

- Nisso você tem razão Sango, já tentei convence-la a contar logo para ele, mas ela insiste em evitar esse momento.

Ela suspira cansada. – Conhecem ele, se soubesse da verdade já teria ido atrás de encrenca a muito tempo, já teria fugido da barreira que protege essa casa e essa família, e poderia estar morto. Não, entendam, tenho que retardar esse momento o máximo possível. Sei que é inevitável, mas a hora certa chegará.

- Mais Kagome, ele é forte, poderia ajudar. Quem sabe você não precisasse fazer aque...

- Já disse para não falarem dessas coisas. Eu já me decidi. Não vou envolve-lo nisso. Eu o amo muito para desejar que se machuque. Por isso vou continuar com esse jogo. Não que não goste de estar com ele, e aproveitar tudo como se fosse uma pessoa normal, mas devo me lembrar que isso não passará de um jogo de sedução, um jogo de mentiras onde só eu posso vencer. – Ela pega o suco e começa a tomá-lo evitando olhar a amiga e o irmão, sabia que esse jogo poderia por em risco muitas coisas.

- Kagome Higurashi, já te disse que esses jogos são perigosos demais para você. Sabe muito bem o que acontecerá se acabar por ceder a seus desejos. Não poderá mais controlar as coisas do jeito que vem fazendo.

- Eu sei Miroku, mas é a única forma. Não quero machucá-lo. Preciso dele vivo e seguro. É isso que mantém meu coração puro e forte para enfrentar meus maiores temores.

- Amiga, reconsidere. As coisas começaram a se complicar a partir de agora, não poderá se controlar por muito tempo, as coisas aconteceram muito rápido. Passará a correr risco maior do que já viveu na França.

Kagome se levanta nervosa e com um rosto frio assustando a todos até mesmo a Inuyasha e Ayame que se encontravam do outro lado do jardim – Já basta de tanta besteira, deveríamos discutir coisas mais úteis e importantes do que essas bobagens – Miroku abre a boca para falar, mas é interrompido pela garota que o olha intensamente – Já tomei minha decisão Miroku, não voltarei atrás. Preparem-se – Diz isso e vira-se para retornar para dentro da casa.

- O clima deve estar mesmo muito ruim não é miroku. Nunca a vi desse jeito.

- Entenda, deve ser muito difícil ter tantos sentimentos opostos e energias diversas colidindo entre si dentro do próprio corpo. Fica difícil manter-se equilibrada. Mas, está com medo Sango? – Ele a olha preocupado.

Ela retorna o olhar – Deveria?

- Não, sempre vou te proteger – ele a envolve em seus braços a fim de mostrar-lhe o que disse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome percorria a casa pisando pesado, não suportava mais toda aquela situação. Estava perdendo controle de seu corpo, já vinha sentindo isso desde que chegara ao país – Sim ele já sabe que estou aqui, por isso começou a agir. Sabia que voltaria, e só estava aguardando o momento apropriado não é? Mas dessa vez verá, não vacilarei como da última. Sou uma mulher agora e estou pronta para enfrentá-lo. – Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebera que foi parar em frente a porta do quarto de Inuyasha. A olhava confusa e então uma dor terrível invadiu seu peito, colocou uma mão na porta e fechou seus olhos como se pudesse sentir e reviver tudo que aquela pessoa vivera no tempo que estivera fora. A dor era muito forte, já não conseguia segurar as lagrimas que teimavam em cair, ainda com a mão na porta começou a descer até seus joelhos tocarem o chão e coloca a mão no coração – Porque dói tanto? Porque? – Então ela sente um par de mãos em seu ombro, levanta o rosto tomado pela angustia e visualiza seu tio, com uma expressão carinhosa, sem nem pensar o abraça forte como se fosse a última vez que o veria como se o mundo fosse acabar, como se ele pudesse fazer sumir toda a dor que continha em seu coração. Ele acariciava docemente seus longos e negros cabelos, de forma a poder suavizar a dor que a garota sentia.

- Minha pequena, o que eu te fiz? Dói tanto assim?

- Dói tio, é como uma faca fincada no meu peito e nada posso fazer para passar, nada... nem ninguém.

- Tem coisas que me esconde Kagome, eu sei disso. – Ela o olha bem fundo – Não se preocupe, não quero saber se você acha que não devo. Mas será que algum dia poderá me perdoar pelo que fiz a 15 anos atrás?

- Se eu estivesse na sua posição faria o mesmo. Já te perdoei a muito tempo. Desde o momento em que você me encontrou naquele porão enfrentando-o daquele modo.

- Não me esqueço daquela cena. Você tão criança, tendo de enfrentar sozinha um monstro, Naraku, não sei como pude agüentar a dor de me separar de você depois daquilo, a queria do meu lado, para que pudesse te acalentar a noite quando tivesse medo, minha pequena.

- Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Eu te amo. E nada pode mudar isso.

- Mesmo ter te separado da pessoa que mais amava? – Nesse momento ela se afasta dos braços protetores do tio

- Foi melhor assim. Não queria que ele se envolvesse numa guerra que não é dele. Agora chega disso. Não posso ser fraca. Sou forte e agora mais ainda, pois estou com minha tão amada família. – esboça um lindo sorriso.

Ele sabia que não adiantaria falar nada, somente retribuiu o sorriso e se levantou e a ajudou também- Certo, então vamos até a cozinha. Sua tia mandou a empregada fazer aquela torta de maçã que tanto gosta, talvez possamos roubar alguns pedaços antes da janta.

- a titia vai ficar uma fera. – Da um sorriso travesso

- Aí é que se encontra toda a graça.

- Certo, vamos nessa.

E correram furtivamente até a cozinha e a encontraram vazia por sorte.

- Caminho livre tio. Atacar.

Pareciam duas crianças roubando aqueles pedaços de torta. Riam muito e conversavam bastante, até que então ouvem som de passos, tentam esconder rapidamente a torta.

- Não adianta esconder, sei muito bem o que estão fazendo e sei também que Izayoi não ira gostar nada disso.

- Oras Sesshoumaru não me assuste. – Fala uma Kagome com cara de assustada e uma mão no coração tentando se acalmar.

- Filho, venha junte-se a nós.

- Aff, parecem até duas crianças desse jeito.

- Não seja tão arrogante Sesshy. Venha aqui – Kagome começa a arrastá-lo para perto deles.

- Certo, certo, mas não estou com fome.

- Pois eu sim, tava morrendo de saudades dessa torta de maçã da kaede obachan.

- Muito boa né – Falava Inutaisho com a boca cheia.

- As vezes me surpreendo de ser seu filho.

- Não seja tão serio primo. – Kagome sorri lindamente deixando o Youkai apreensivo.

- Bom meus queridos, tenho coisas a fazer, aproveitem a torta. – despede-se o mais velho.

- Sim capitão – Kagome bate continência.

Sesshoumaru olha de canto para a garota que ria para o tio e soltou um suspiro.

- Que foi?

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. Nem sei por que insisto em te conquistar.

Ela olha para ele rindo ainda – Você já me conquistou Sesshy.

- Mas não do jeito que quero.

- Já te disse, não sou eu quem você quer. Não sou eu quem você vê em seus sonhos.

- Sei muito bem de meus sonhos. Eu os tenho com uma garota idêntica a você desde que me conheço por gente, mas você insiste em não acreditar. – Ele a olha muito serio, sabia muito bem o que sentia, toda vez que via a prima perdia-se na imensidão dos seus olhos e seu coração batia mais rápido.

- Então me diga qual a cor dos olhos dessa tal garota?

Ele gelou, a única diferença, a única coisa que a fazia diferente da garota dos sonhos eram os olhos, os da garota a sua frente eram um verde raro, meio misturado com o caramelo, parecia uma pedra preciosa, mas o da garota do sonho os olhos era um escuro profundo, cheio de amargura e tristeza.

- Não vem ao caso. Sei o que sinto Kagome, não sou mais criança, eu te quero do meu lado eu te a...

Ela fica seria de repente e o cala com os dedos – Xiii ... não sabe o que diz Sesshoumaru. Não sou a garota. Eu posso dizer que a conheço e que sim você a encontrará. Posso dizer que parte dela está em mim por isso pensa que me deseja. Mas não diga algo do qual possa se arrepender.

Ele fica em silencio. Na verdade não entendera nem metade do que ela dissera. Deixou ela se virar para ir embora, tentaria com ela mais tarde, precisava muito sentir o gosto de seus lábios.

Kagome virou-se decidida a sair dali, mas uma voz soou em sua mente pedindo que lhe desse a oportunidade de um beijo, ela relutava contra essa voz, pois não era ele quem ela realmente queria beijar, mas sabia que seria impossível controlar, sabia que com o passar do tempo estava perdendo o controle do seu próprio corpo e isso só comprovava o fato, suspirou cansada e se virou o encarando.

Ele já havia desistido do momento e se assustou quando a viu o encarando tão intensamente, e mais ainda quando se aproximava lentamente, quando chega perto segura o rosto do rapaz com as mãos e ficou nas pontas dos pés, aproximando-se dos lábios tão sedentos de amor do rapaz. O coração dele batia rápido, estava agitado com a aproximação, e não se lembrou de quando foi que a tomou pela cintura a trazendo mais para perto, olhou seus olhos e por um momento pareceu vislumbrar os olhos escuros que tanto via em seus sonhos, mas não teve tempo de pensar, pois finalmente a união de seus lábios havia se realizado, um beijo cheio de amor, de desejo. Era tudo que ele mais sonhara, ter aquela garota só para si, não precisar dividi-la com ninguém. Sua Kagome.

Eles se separam e Kagome o olha vermelha, ainda abraçados ele lhe pergunta – Porque fez isso? – Ela sorri, um sorriso terno – Se dissesse teria de te matar.

Ela sai de seus braços e se retira da cozinha, sem olhar para traz, suspirou cansada, porque afinal de contas aquilo tinha de acontecer? Era cruel fazer tal coisa com ele, não sentia nada por ele além de um amor de irmão. Tomou o ar pela boca e começou a subir as escadas a fim de ir para o quarto descansar, afinal teria uma noite e tanto. Precisava estar bem disposta. Abriu a porta e logo a fechou se trancando no quarto, jogou-se na cama e só então percebeu o quão estava cansada de tudo aquilo.

- Porque você não me deixa em paz?

Logo adormeceu, e assim permaneceu seu quarto, em silencio, como se o mundo parasse para admirar aquela bela jovem descansar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A noite logo chegou, junto com um frio intenso. A janela do quarto da bela jovem estava aberta deixando que a luz da lua a banhasse e o vento soprasse sobre sua pele a livrando das impurezas da alma. Ela dormia profundamente e mesmo não estando coberta parecia não sentir frio, da janela do quarto via-se que não só a lua a admirava, mas também um hanyou com lindos olhos dourados e cabelos prateados. Ele tentava entender de onde vinha tanta beleza, tanta sedução, mesmo quando ela dormia o seduzia, suas posições, seu corpo tudo o entorpecia. Mas desde que chegara aquele quarto seus olhos se fixavam nos tão desejados lábios da indefesa garota, sentira o cheiro de seu irmão ali, como também no corpo dela, não gostara nada daquilo, sentia-se como um leão quando entram em seu território, pronto para atacar. Porém sua ira foi se esvaindo enquanto a observava, não sabia quando foi que começou a se interessar tanto pela prima, mas não parava de pensar nela um segundo sequer, tanto que tivera uma longa discussão com a Ayame por tê-la chamado de Kagome, já estava incomodado com a situação, seu corpo era como um imã que o chamava, e era exatamente por isso que estava ali a admirá-la, sentira seu cheiro no ar e não resistiu. Com um sorriso perverso lembrou-se de que ainda tinha de se vingar dela, mas esperaria o dia nascer, tinha uma ótima idéia para atormentá-la. Ele notou que ela se mexia, provavelmente estava acordando, pois já dormia a muitas horas, virou-se para sair do quarto antes que ela acordasse, mas um sussurro em sua orelha o fez congelar.

- O que faz em meu quarto Inuyasha?

O coração dele se acelerou, mas ele tenta parecer impassível. Torna a olhá-la

- Não é da sua conta.

- Ora alguém esta nervoso aqui. – Ela o olha divertido.

- Só se for você. - Nesse momento ele a puxa agilmente pela cintura colando seus corpos, ele podia sentir todas as suas curvas em contato com seu corpo, podia sentir também que o coração da moça deu um salto e batia muito rapidamente, seus olhos demonstravam nervosismo e preocupação, era aquilo que ele precisava, sentir-se novamente dono da situação – Eu estou muito bem.

É então que uma das mãos que se encontravam na cintura da moça começa a subir até sua nuca e aperta seus cabelos macios delicadamente trazendo seu rosto mais junto do seu. Kagome estava paralisada com a situação, não esperava aquilo, não poderia para-lo, simplesmente perdera as forças para qualquer ato que não fosse obedecer. Finalmente a unia dos lábios, tão sedentos por aquele contato, a muito privados, um beijo avassalador quente que demonstrava o tamanho da necessidade de ambos. O mundo parou naquele momento, para ambos, apenas aquele contato entre seus lábios continuava. Ele a empurra até a parede a prensando ali. O desejo transbordava por seus corpos, ele puxa uma das coxas dela de forma a se encaixarem melhor e poder sentir-se tocar nela. Apesar do frio do lado de fora o calor dominava o quarto, com a outra mão ele passeia pelo corpo da jovem arrancando gemidos da mesma. Ela por sua vez rasga a camisa que ele usava sem desviar um momento sequer do ardente beijo que os dominava, mas precisavam de ar e foi nessa pausa que ele a olha intensamente e diz – Eu te quero muito Kagome. – Se afasta, ambos estão muito ofegantes, ele a olha com um sorriso malicioso – Mas não hoje priminha – Vira-se e sai pela sacada pulando até a do seu quarto, deixando uma Kagome totalmente confusa e pasma. Ela põe a mão no coração tentando controlá-lo e escorrega pela parede até o chão.

- Controle-se Kagome, calma, quase fez uma burrada enorme agora. Isso ta ficando muito perigoso. – Ela respira fundo tentando recompor suas energias – Melhor tomar um banho e me preparar para a noite.

E assim ela fez, foi para o banho, gelado, para tirar aquela sensação do corpo. Vai até o quarto e coloca um conjunto de lingerie preto e um conjunto de calça e blusa (comprida) preto muito colado ao corpo, um coturno preto, prende o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e coloca um colar com um símbolo de uma borboleta negra e pendura-o no pescoço, coloca o sobre - tudo preto pega as chaves da moto que comprara naquela semana e sai do quarto. Já eram onze da noite, mas Kagome sabia que todos naquela casa estavam bem acordados. Passou pelo quarto de Miroku, deu uma batida singela e a porta logo se abriu revelando um homem completamente de preto assim como a mulher a sua frente. Este esboça um sorriso – Pronta maninha.

Ela devolve o sorriso – Demorou.

São interrompidos por Inutaisho que os olha desconfiado. – Onde vão a essa hora?

Kagome olha seria para o tio. – Temos que conversar Inutaisho.

Ele então entende que não é mais uma conversa entre tio e sobrinha.

- Meu escritório, venham.

Os dois nada dizem apenas o seguem. Chegam ao escritório.

- O que pretende fazer Kagome?

- Não imagina? Pois bem devo alerta-lo que na verdade isso não será uma conversa e sim um comunicado.

- Prossiga.

- Estou indo eu Miroku e Sango atrás dele, Naraku, pretendo derrotá-lo em menos de um mês e para isso não medirei esforços. Ele tem mexido com forças desconhecidas que poderá colocar o equilíbrio da terra em colapso, isto não é bom, sei que você não é tão negligente a ponto de deixar passar despercebidos certos acontecimentos.

- Correto.

- Pois bem, é minha obrigação ir atrás do que realmente esta acontecendo, colocar as coisas em ordem a fim de que a terra siga seu fluxo normal. Em suma é isso.

Ele anda até a sua cadeira e se senta de forma a fita-la.

- E você espera que eu simplesmente aceite isso numa boa?

- Não espero que aceite numa boa, e sim que aceite, não sou mais criança sei o que faço. Não adianta mais me colocar no primeiro vôo para a França lançar umas barreiras aqui e ali e esperar que as coisas simplesmente se ajeitem. Não pode fechar os olhos pro que esta acontecendo ao seu redor. Não pode esperar que sua família fique a salvo quando aquele monstro esta a ponto de colocar em risco o equilíbrio entre os mundos.

- E como você imagina que ele possa conseguir isso. A única maneira era se aquela pessoa estivesse viva, se sua alma reinasse neste mundo.

- Não pense assim, não é tão simples. Há muitas maneiras dele conseguir o que quer Inutaisho e você deveria saber disso. Não cabe a mim discutir o porque das coisas mas sim impedi-las. Só estou aqui para avisá-lo. Não adianta fechar os olhos e fingir que não é contigo.

Ela vira as costas para se retirar, abre a porta, mas é impedida por um forte vento que a fecha imediatamente.

- Não adianta, a única coisa que consegue desse jeito é me irritar. Entenda de uma vez que não pode mais me deter e me esconder. Eu não quero isso, eu sou a dona do meu destino.

- Não posso deixá-la ir novamente. Não quero que se meta nisso.

- Já me meti tio, desde que nasci.

- Porque não confia em mim. Me deixe ir junto.

- Sabe muito bem que se sair dessa barreira morrerá. Fique e se acalme, prometo voltar esta noite. Agora saia da minha frente.

- NÃO ME IRRITE KAGOME, VOCÊ AINDA É UMA CRIANÇA E NÃO SABE DE NADA, NÃO DEIXAREI QUE SE VÁ NOVAMENTE. NÃO PERMITIREI.

- NÃO ME IRRITE VOCÊ INUTAISHO, MEU TIO, EU VOU, TENHO QUE IR E NADA ME FARÁ VOLTAR ATRAS DA MINHA DECISÃO. SE ME QUER BEM REZE PELA MINHA ALMA, POIS MEU CORPO PONHO A PROVA. COM LICENÇA.

Ela joga uma energia forte na porta a jogando longe, mas então da de cara com Inuyasha que ouvia atentamente aquela conversa.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Não interessa Inuyasha. Vamos Miroku, o que esta esperando ai parado como uma estátua. Anda sua lesma.

Este da um sorriso e pensa "Ela fica mesmo insuportável de mau humor", começa a andar do lado dela e se retiram deixando os dois outros se encarando.

- I ae será que da pra me explicar?

- Sinceramente Inuyasha, tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar do que responder as suas perguntas. E já disse que não sou eu quem deve respondê-las e sim Kagome.

- E você quer que eu espere até quando.

- Até ela estar pronta.

- Feh, não entendo nada, aonde ela foi?

- Se eu soubesse teria ido atrás.

- Essa história ta muito mal contada. Não gosto nada disso. Todo mundo me esconde as coisas nessa casa.

Vai embora ainda muito pensativo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

O vento soprava frio, o silencio reinava absoluto naquela floresta densa que amedrontava as famílias das redondezas a anos. Ninguém ousava chegar perto, era isolada do resto da cidade e com o tempo foi esquecida e mesmo nas épocas de muito calor uma densa neblina a dominava. Naquela noite fria três pessoas a cortavam em silêncio, entre as arvores.

- Tem certeza que é aqui Kagome? – Sango pergunta num sussurro

- Já vim aqui antes, quando tinha 10 anos. Tenho certeza, é só me seguirem.

- Veja seu colar esta brilhando – foi a vez de miroku falar.

De repente uma forte luz saiu do colar apontando para uma direção. No meio da floresta.

- Eu disse a vocês, preparem-se eles já sabem que estamos aqui, pra cima já.

Aquele colar que Kagome carregava continha a força das suas ancestrais, era não só um talismã como também parte dela, um dia parte de sua alma estaria presa ali junto com as outras. Os três rapidamente subiram nas árvores e seguiram na direção indicada pelo talismã. Alcançaram então uma clareira. A olhos normais nada se veria, mas Kagome não era normal.

- Guarda, venho em nome das Mikos negras, Libere a passagem deste mundo para o outro agora a mim e meus servos e nada lhe acontecerá.

Os três se encontravam em cima de galhos de três arvores diferentes, o guarda olha assustado para a garota. Não imaginava que ela um dia voltaria.

- Senhorita Kag...

- Não ouse pronunciar meu nome em voz alta neste lugar, poderia lhe trazer sérios problemas. Vamos abra logo a passagem.

- Você poderá passar e regressar, mas não posso assegurar nada a seus servos.

- Não se importe. Abra vamos.

- Hai

O guarda colocou as mãos no chão e pronunciou palavras em uma língua desconhecida a todos menos Kagome, uma forte luz saiu do chão e ele gritou para que pulassem.

- Vamos, eu seguro vocês – Kagome lançou feixes de energia em volta da cintura dos dois e se jogou.

Enquanto percorria o portal entre este mundo e o outro pensava. "É agora, o Início do fim. Me aguarde Naraku estou chegando."


	4. Capítulo 4

**_JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO - CAPÍTULO 4  
_**

_**O OUTRO MUNDO**_

A escuridão cobria a noite com seu manto negro, obscurecido pelo tom avermelhado da lua e no céu não havia uma estrela sequer, uma suave neblina pairava no ar e o silêncio anunciava que os moradores daquele vilarejo a muito já haviam se retirado a seus aposentos, não por sono, mas sim por medo. Era isso que Kagome sentia naquele lugar, o cheiro do medo era tão obvio e tão claro como o cheiro de carne humana queimando. A raiva dominava seu coração e sua sede por vingança, mas nada faria, não agora, tudo a seu tempo, era o que ela pensava, um dia ela ia voltar para a sua casa e colocaria ordem nas coisas. Ela suspira e então sente uma mão em seu ombro, vira-se e depara com os olhos do irmão a encorajando, responde com um sorriso e torna para a sua posição inicial, porém dessa vez ela levanta a cabeça de modo a poder ver a ponta da torre de um castelo. Sim, mais a diante havia um castelo que há alguns anos atrás era claro de modo a iluminar toda escuridão existente no mundo, ali reinava uma pessoa capaz de manter o equilíbrio entre os mundos, o mundo normal em que humanos normais e alguns Youkais vivem e o mundo de Eldest onde seres encantados com a verdadeira essência da pureza viviam, e era ali que eles se encontravam naquele momento, mas o local não era mais tão agradável quanto já fora, não mais havia alegria ou esperança, só a escuridão e o medo reinavam, mas essa época de devastação que ali ocorria iria acabar e a alegria mais uma vez reinaria.

- Nunca imaginei que este lugar poderia realmente existir, o local onde Mikos e Hoshis habitam, o mundo de onde é gerada todo a energia purificadora. – Sango estava abobada.

- Pois é Sango, aqui é a fonte do mundo, as pessoas que aqui nascem são puras e raramente sentem algum tipo de sentimento ruim. Não somos humanos comuns, podemos destruir e reconstruir o mundo quando quisermos. É lógico que para isso são necessárias muitas coisas, mas, talvez infelizmente, temos este poder.

- E nossa teoria é que seja exatamente disso que ele esteja atrás, por isso ele não mata as pessoas que aqui habitam, ele necessita de sua energia para isso, mas para conseguir realizar esse ritual de destruição ele precisa de uma coisa muito importante, ou melhor, uma pessoa que é essencial... – Miroku olha para a irmã.

- Kagome – Sango completa. – Amiga você está em grandes apuros.

- Sei disso, mas enquanto ele não me tiver procurará formas de me trazer a ele, e para isso estará disposto a qualquer brutalidade no outro mundo. Hoje ele sabe que estamos aqui então tenham o máximo de cautela, estarei nos cobrindo com uma barreira de modo a não sermos identificados, mas mesmo assim olhos bem abertos ok. Vigilância constante.

- Entendo. O que faremos esta noite então? – pergunta Sango

- Hoje nós traremos de volta as pessoas raptadas. Vamos descobrir do que ele anda atrás, posso sentir que ele tem ficado muito frustrado por suas buscas não darem efeito.

- Esta podendo senti-lo Kagome? – Miroku pergunta assustado

- Não exatamente, não temos uma ligação direta, mas digamos que ser quem sou me da uma certa dianteira. E é claro ele nem imagina essa possibilidade. – Um sorriso maroto se forma em seus lábios.

Sango não pode deixar de dar um risinho da pequena piada da amiga, mas logo se recuperou com o olhar severo de Miroku.

- Certo, chega de papo furado, hora da ação, estejam preparados. Espero sinceramente que não tenhamos que nos meter em brigas, mas caso seja necessário estejam prontos.

Ela junta as mãos e fecha os olhos, reza baixo em uma língua desconhecida, a mesma que o guarda utilizou para abrir o portal, depois de um tempo ela abre os olhos que de verde passaram para uma violeta intenso, uma energia roxa passa em volta do corpo dos outros dois que sentem seus corpos levitarem levemente enquanto a energia entra através de seus corpos os assustando. Ela bate as palmas das mãos com força provocando um eco e tudo volta ao normal até seus olhos.

- Maninha já disse para não usar esses poderes é muito perigoso, não consegue controla-los.

Ela olha feio para o irmão e da de ombros – Esta magia não permitirá que sejam identificados. Vamos, há cinco pessoas esta noite que precisam de nossa ajuda.

Eles seguem adiante atravessando discretamente pelo meio do vilarejo. Outra pessoa diria que era uma atitude imatura e perigosa, que o certo e o normal seria caminharem pelo meio da floresta evitando o confronto, mas Kagome não era uma Humana normal, o que já estava mais do que provado e nem mesmo uma miko normal. Eles andavam lentamente em direção ao castelo, Kagome no meio a frente e Sango e Miroku dos lados mais atrás. Sango carregava um osso voador e uma espada Miroku uma espada fabricada há muitos anos naquele mesmo vilarejo pelo mais antigo Hoshi existente, Kagome por sua vez nada carregava, não precisava de equipamentos, pois tinha seus punhos e eles eram mais que necessários, pelo menos para esta noite. Continuaram andando um tempo até que ela ouve um pequeno choro, quase imperceptível, mas bem claro para ela. Caminha em direção ao barulho e encontra uma pequena criança encolhida num canto atrás de um arbusto. A garotinha ao vê-la se assusta. Era uma garotinha de aparentemente 8 anos de idade, tinha longos cabelos loiros e encaracolados nas pontas, usava uma camisola branca e abraçava as pernas, seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade azul muito claro.

- Calma pequena, não vamos machucá-la, mas não devia estar em casa a uma hora dessas? – Sango tenta acalmar a garota, mas é impedida por Kagome que estende uma mão e a afasta da garota. Ela se abaixa para ficar cara a cara com ela.

- O que você vê?

- São muitos deles onee-chan.

- Quantos?

- Só consigo ver 30, mas posso sentir muito mais que isso. Estou assustada.

- A quanto tempo?

- 20 anos.

- Não precisa ter medo.

- Qual seu nome?

- Higurashi Kagome.

A garota sorri.

- Eu estava te esperando, esse tempo todo. Vai ficar tudo bem agora?

- Sim, pode ir. Eu vou cuidar de tudo.

A criança abre um sorriso e abraça-a dizendo um "obrigada" e ainda abraçada vai desaparecendo gradativamente deixando apenas uma poeira brilhante no lugar em que se encontrava, Kagome pega aquela poeira e guarda em um tubo que havia trazido dentro do coturno. Sango e Miroku olhavam a cena com uma expressão seria e de incompreensão. Kagome guardo o frasco novamente no seu coturno então se levanta e olha para eles.

- Era tipo uma lembrança, um espírito protetor. Deve ter estado presente no dia que o vilarejo fora invadido e como missão ficou me esperando retornar. Peguei sua poeira, acreditem, ela pode fazer milagres. Agora vamos nos apressar, não quero me demorar aqui.

Ela achou melhor não dizer que aquela garota aparentemente seria o seu espírito protetor a muito perdido, talvez uma outra hora explicasse melhor. E assim seguiram a caminhada. Logo chegaram ao fim do vilarejo e adentraram a densa floresta que atualmente cercava o castelo. Kagome olha para o chão e distingue o que deveria ser uma trilha bela para chegar a ele antigamente, mas agora pouco se conseguia segui-la, muitos obstáculos eram encontrados pelo chão.

- Vamos por cima, pelas árvores, será mais rápido.

E assim fizeram, pulavam entre as árvores com extrema habilidade. E logo chegaram em frente ao castelo. Era enorme, todo negro e com estatuas assustadoras, mantinha-se um estilo gótico e uma aura maligna cercava-o, mas não havia guardas em nenhum lugar. Suspeito, sim seria, mas não quando há muito miasma em volta impedindo qualquer pessoa de se aproximar, mas Kagome podia facilmente suportar aquele veneno, porém não acontecia o mesmo com Miroku e Sango. Mais umas vez ela lança uma proteção em volta deles fazendo com que seus organismos conseguissem expelir espontaneamente o veneno exalado. Prontos os preparativos era hora da invasão. Kagome olha para o portão do castelo e então para a torre mais alta era lá que ficavam os prisioneiros mais importantes e era para lá que ela iria.

- Como chegaremos até lá? – Miroku fala num sussurro.

- Teremos que entrar no castelo não é obvio. Pelo que eu saiba nenhum de vocês tem a habilidade de voar.

- E você tem? – Sango pergunta ansiosa

- Não.

- Então por...

- Shi. Já chega de gracinha Kagome. Como vamos entrar?

- Não tem jeito Miroku, será a moda tradicional mesmo, abrindo os portões.

- Mas...

- Não adianta tentar pular o muro tem muitas barreiras em todos os lugares, ele sabe que estamos aqui eu disse, sabe que eu protegi vocês e sabe o que queremos e deixou apenas um lugar para passarmos. Os portões.

- Mas você poderia quebrar as barreiras.

- Mas não hoje. Temos que ser discretos, não queremos confusão e quebrar estes tipos de barreiras que envolvem o castelos seria muito perigoso para nossa missão. Lembrem-se hoje queremos apenas os prisioneiros.

- Entendo.

- Então vamos.

Chegam em frente aos portões e kagome coloca as mãos nele e reza novamente em outra língua fazendo com que eles ficassem de uma tonalidade diferente mais pálidos e transparentes.

- Vamos, assim podemos passar sem abri-los.

Eles passaram pelos portões que pareciam gelatinas. Logo se encontravam em um salão de entrada muito amplo, com belas esculturas e um ambiente totalmente obscuro e com varias cortinas roxas separando-o dos outros cômodos daquela parte, mais a frente encontrava-se uma escada que dava acesso para a parte superior, e assimantinha seus sentidos aguçados, achara estranho não encontrar nenhuma proteção pelo caminho, alguma coisa estava errada. Entraram na câmera das celas e ali encontraram apenas um prisioneiro, um senhor velho com a barba e os cabelos brancos, com os olhos muito inchados e a pele marcada por cicatrizes recentes. O único pensamento que veio a mente da garota foi "Ele matou os outros". Ela entrou desesperada dentro da cela e delicadamente acordou o velho senhor.

- Senhor, acorde, por favor.

Ele lentamente abre os olhos e se assusta com a visão da garota a frente.

- Você.

- Eu? Bom esquece, vim salva-lo, venha conosco.

- Há uma armadilha aqui para você vá embora e me deixe. Salve-se

O Velho parecia desesperado. Mas Kagome era irredutível em sua tentativa de salva-lo.

- Vamos logo, Miroku pegue ele e vamos embora.

Mas antes que ele pudesse chegar perto do senhor ouve um grito logo atrás de si, vira-se a tempo de ver Sango ser atirada violentamente contra a parede por uma mulher com longos cabelos negros olhos escuros como a noite usando um vestido longo de véu preto. Ele a olha atentamente e nota a incrível semelhança com sua irmã, Kagome.

- Kagome... Ela é igual a você.

Ela não conseguia ver claramente naquela escuridão. Colocou o velho nas costas e se aproximou mais de miroku que agora estava perto de Sango reanimando-a. A figura daquela mulher a encarava e só então ela conseguiu desvendar aquele mistério. Soltou o senhor imediatamente no chão e colocou-se em posição de combate, estava assustada com aquela presença, pensava que aquela pessoa havia morrido.

- Então você é a armadilha de Naraku... Mamãe.

O silencio reina, Miroku arregala os olhos assim como Sango que já despertara.

- Como assim? Ela não havia morrido no seu parto Kagome?

- Sim morreu, mas pelo visto Naraku deu um jeito de trazer mais este monstro de volta a vida.

A mulher que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios coloca a cabeça para traz e da uma alta gargalhada.

- Oras não fale assim de sua mãe querida, vão pensar que a tratei mal não é mesmo, não estava com saudades de mim? Ou será que minha irmã preencheu bem o meu lugar no seu coração?

Foi a vez de Kagome gargalhar, mas sem sair de sua posição de combate. Sabia que a pessoa a sua frente era muito perigosa e arrependia-se de não ter trazido consigo uma de suas armas.

- Não me faça rir, você só me pôs no mundo para me matar, qualquer outra mulher seria melhor mãe. Mas não pense que tenho rancor de ti, não posso sentir rancor nem magoa de alguém que nem cheguei a amar não é? Mas me diga como voltou a vida?

- Nada que o sacrifício de algumas crianças não possam resolver, como bem sabes.

- E quem fez o ritual?

- Minha filha querida, não acha que esta fazendo perguntas demais? Deveria estar feliz por estar com sua mãe de novo.

- Me poupe. O que quer de mim?

- Primeiro que solte o velhinho que esta com vocês, depois que fique para que possa trazer de volta a vida a minha tão amada filha. Assim posso deixar seu irmãozinho e sua amiga patéticos irem embora em segurança

Kagome finge uma cara de magoada. – Não me diga que prefere minha irmã falecida a mim? Que triste mamãe, pensei que me amasse. Mas sinto lhe informar que não estou afim de colaborar com seus planos.

- Neste caso serei obrigada a lhe pressionar a aceita-los não é criança?

- Pode vir velhota, estou pronta para você.

Mas não era verdade, ela nunca estaria pronta para aquele combate sem revelar seus segredos mais tenebrosos, precisava acabar logo com aquilo antes que tudo piorasse. Hayra (n/a mãe da Kagome) parte para o ataque revelando uma bela Katana, numa velocidade anormal Kagome retira a espadas das costas de Miroku e se defende. As duas ficam com o rosto muito próximos. –Senti tanto sua falta filhinha.

Kagome a empurra com sua energia – Sinto não dizer o mesmo.

Elas então iniciam uma luta muito intensa, Kagome estava muito machucada, pois não podia usar todos os seus poderes além de é claro estar fazendo uma barreira de proteção para os outros que tentavam a todo custo sair dali para ajudá-la. No meio da batalha Kagome empurra Hayra para longe fazendo um corte fundo em seu rosto, ainda de costas para os amigos diz – Miroku, fiquem prontos para sair daqui a qualquer momento esta me entendendo?

- Hai.

A luta continuava, só podia se ver as luzes dos encontros entre as Katanas e dos poderes mandados uma para a outra. A luta estava intensa e Kagome estava em uma desvantagem enorme. A canseira estava tomando conta de seu corpo e sentia-se perdendo o controle novamente. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, tinha que ser forte e tira-los dali. Foi então que juntou muita energia e centralizou-a na Katana, não era o objeto apropriado para aquele ritual, mas serviria. Ela olha fundo para sua mãe – Até nosso próximo encontro mamãe.

A mulher se assusta com a frase e lança uma adaga envolta de uma energia negra que acerta Kagome no estomago fazendo um ferimento muito fundo. Ela sente uma dor intensa invadir seu corpo, olha para baixo e vê o sangue escorrendo, solta um urro de dor e raiva, sente que vai perder o controle a qualquer momento. – Miroku tem que ser agora. – Ela mordeu o pulso esquerdo de forma a deixar o sangue cair na espada, fala algo na língua mágica e desfaz a barreira dos demais que se aproximam dela a tocando no momento em que ela finca a espada no chão. Uma luz azulada invade o ambiente de forma a cegar Hayra temporariamente. Quando esta abre os olhos não mais encontra sua filha e os outros, da um sorriso e fala – Não fugirá de mim Filhinha, preciso de você para ressuscitar sua irmã Kikiou.

Vira-se e vai embora, teria que explicar a atual situação para seu amante e isso não seria nada agradável.

OoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha acorda assustado com o corpo todo melado de suor, o medo ainda estava estampado na sua cara como se o sonho que acabara de ter fosse real. Mas não podia ser, onde Kagome fora não podia existir um castelo, pois não existia um tipo de castelo daquele no Japão, mas parecia tão real. Ele senta-se direito encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama, passa a mão nos cabelos de forma a arrumá-los e pega o celular que estava ao lado da cama, assusta-se ao ver que eram uma da manhã e pelo que ele percebia Kagome não estava em casa, não podia sentir seu cheiro em nenhum lugar dali. Levanta-se e vai até o banheiro onde lava o rosto e se olha no espelho. O que era aquele aperto que estava sentindo, como se realmente Kagome estivesse gravemente ferida? Não, não podia ser. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos, mas fora impossível, não parava de pensar nela, do jeito que saíra de casa, talvez ela realmente tivesse se metido em encrenca, mas ele não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Ele decide por ir até a cozinha comer algo e tentar se distrair, foi quando ouve o barulho de motos estacionando na garagem, acalma-se temporariamente pensando que enfim fora apenas um pesadelo, mas logo se desespera ao sentir o forte cheiro de sangue e veneno vindo do local, conhecia muito bem aquele cheiro. Sem pensar duas vezes sai correndo até a garagem e ao chegar fica estático com a cena.

OoOoOoOoOo

O ritual realizado por Kagome fez com que eles se teleportassem entre os mundos, assim eles se encontraram na floresta em que tinham entrado antes de chegar ao portal. Miroku pegou a irmã no colo e Sango carregou o velho nas costas até as duas motos. Subiram e correram o máximo que conseguiram. Chegaram em casa e foram direto para a garagem Miroku estava desesperado, Sango não parava de chorar, o velho estava inconsciente. Miroku deposita a irmã cuidadosamente no chão e a olha docemente, a adaga ainda estava fincada em seu estômago e sua respiração estava muito lenta. Ele não podia fazer nada, não podia ajudá-la naquele estado, somente ela mesma poderia retirar o objeto do corpo e eliminar o veneno. Pensou em chamar a tia da garota, mas não adiantaria, não seria ela também capaz de retirá-lo sem prejudicá-la gravemente. Não sabia o que fazer estava desesperado. Levanta-se e da um soco na parede de modo a extravasar toda sua ira, a força aplicada foi tanta que quase quebrou a mão, o sangue começa a escorrer por ela, mas ele não se importa. – Droga, eu... não pude .... fazer nada...

Sango se aproxima dele e coloca as mãos em seu ombro – Calma Miroku, ela ainda esta viva, talvez haja um jeito.

- Você não entende Sango, ela é minha única família e nada fiz para protegê-la e sim ela a mim. Não quero que se machuque para me proteger.

Ajoelha-se diante do corpo da irmã, que parecia estar em um sono profundo, coloca as mãos no rosto e começa a chorar, Sango fica a seu lado tentando consola-lo no que é muito mal sucedida por também esta aos prantos. A dor deles era tanta que nem perceberam quando uma luz dourada começou a sair do corpo de Kagome essa luz foi tomando forma gradativamente e se transformou na pequena criança que haviam encontrado na cidade mágica.

- Não chorem, vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou cuidar dela certo?

Eles se assustam ao vê-la, não entenderam de imediato suas palavras, mas enfim resolveram se afastar para que ela pudesse se aproximar.

- Não pode morrer nee-chan, ainda tem muito que fazer. Venha comigo e seja forte.

A garotinha coloca as mãos no ferimento que não parava de sangrar e arranca dali a adaga lançada por Hayra, Kagome solta um grito, a criança mantém as mãos sobre o corpo da jovem e uma luz dourada é emanada, novamente ela vira a luz dourada e entra no corpo de Kagome. Seu corpo começa a levitar e uma luz dourada sai dele iluminando toda a garagem. Lentamente volta ao chão já não se via machucado ou cicatriz no corpo de Kagome apenas a roupa rasgada, sua respiração estava muito acelerada, mas tudo estava bem. Miroku corre ao encontro da irmã que ainda se encontrava inconsciente e a abraça forte, as lágrimas teimavam em cair. – Nunca mais... Não faça mais isso com a gente.

É nessa hora que Inuyasha escancara a porta que dava acesso a garagem fazendo com que todos se voltassem para ele. Olha desesperado para o corpo da prima que subia e descia em uma respiração rápida demais, não via machucados sérios, apenas cortes não muito profundos no rosto e nos braços, mas seu faro não enganava, um ferimento fatal tinha sido feito, só não sabia como havia sumido tão rapidamente. O chão estava coberto de seu sangue, um tremor passou por seu corpo quando sentiu o veneno que nele havia. Sem mais pensar se aproximou rapidamente dela e pegando-a no colo de modo a protegê-la de alguma forma, seu corpo ainda estava muito frio. Ele passa a mão em seu rosto de modo a retirar dali alguns fios de cabelo.

- Kagome, acorde, fale comigo.

Ela abre os olhos lentamente, momentaneamente ela pensa que estava tendo um lindo sonho.

- Inu... Yasha. – Então ela percebe que era a realidade, ainda sentia muita dor, não conseguia se mexer, mas pelo menos estava viva. – Itai, dói muito.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Mas ele não espera resposta, apenas a abraça, não forte, mas o suficiente para confortá-la e demonstrar toda a aflição que sentia por vê-la naquele estado. A ajeita melhor nos braços levantando e então olha para os dois a sua frente com uma cara muito seria. – Não sei o que aconteceu com vocês, mas tenha certeza de que não vou permitir que isso continue sem uma explicação. – Ele olha para o outro lado e vê o senhor de idade avançada. – Quem é este? E o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Kagome estava muito impressionada com o jeito que ele a protegia, mas tinha que sair daqueles braços antes de ser tarde demais – Ninguém que você deva saber. – Tenta se levantar, mas é impedida pelo rapaz.

- Chega de gracinhas Kagome, estou falando sério, não vou mais suportar isso. Quero explicações.

- Não me provoque Inuyasha, não sabe do que sou capaz.

- Acho que de nada, pelo menos neste estado. Chega de tantas mentiras e tantos segredos. Venha vou levá-la para dentro. Lá poderá se recuperar e me explicar tudo isso.

- Não, tenho coisas a fazer. Miroku... Sango.

Os dois que estavam apenas observando até então adquirem uma expressão seria.

- Levem o velho para o porão, lá encontraram o necessário para ajudá-lo, Miroku você tem poderes de um Hoshi já que nosso pai era um, tem o conhecimento, saberá o que fazer não é?

- Com certeza. Mas e você?

Kagome já havia se levantado mesmo sobre muitos protestos de Inuyasha, que acompanhava a conversa sem compreendê-la.

- Tenho que me recuperar, eu não posso ficar nesse estado por muito tempo. Tenho que fortalecer a barreira desta casa agora que sei a que pé estamos e tem que ser já. – Da um suspiro e vira-se para a amiga – Sango, depois que ajudá-lo com o senhor quero lhe pedir que junte informações sobre uma certa pessoa a quem venho suspeitando a algum tempo e depois da aparição da minha ... Daquela pessoa hoje à noite tenho sérios motivos para suspeitar de uma "traição".

- Entendo, é aquela pessoa que comentávamos outra hora?

- Sim essa mesma, sei que é capaz de fazê-lo já que é uma exterminadora extremamente habilidosa, não falhe isso é muito importante.

- Hai.

- Podem ir, eu ficarei velando pela casa até as coisas se amenizarem.

- Ficará bem mana? Não é muito esforço usar energia depois de tudo?

- Não se preocupe, ficarei bem, o que me preocupa são vocês e sabe disso, cuidado.

- Não fale assim, já me basta o que fez hoje, enfrentá-la sozinha, não acredito que não me deixou ajudar.

Kagome se solta das mãos de Inuyasha e da um forte abraço no irmão que o retribui.

- Não é hora para isso, mas entenda se deixasse que me ajudassem não conseguiríamos sair de lá. Só peço que confie em mim.

Ele se afasta e a olha bem fundo nos olhos – Certo, vamos Sango temos muito que fazer e o tempo é curto.

Sango já estava com o velho nas costas e então partem deixando apenas Kagome e Inuyasha na garagem.

De onde é que ela tirava aquele ar de autoridade e extrema sabedoria ele não fazia idéia. Se assustara quando ela se desvencilhou de seus braços com extrema habilidade e começou a designar tarefas para os outros dois, aqueles olhos esverdeados, ele não compreendia o que expressavam, não conseguia achar o caminho através deles, eram como labirintos. Esquecera-se completamente do ódio que o consumira durante tantos anos, era como voltar a amá-la, a sentir algo tão forte que não podia controlar. Vendo-a naquele estado fazia seu corpo tremer de medo, um medo devastador, não poderia existir mundo onde ela não vivesse, nada estaria certo se ela não estivesse mais a seu alcance. Sentiu um aperto no peito, os olhos começaram a piscar repetidamente tentando evitar que as lagrimas escorressem. Olhando para ela daquele jeito, era linda, mas parecia tão quebrável, era impossível odiá-la por mais que tentasse.

_Eu que falei: "nem pensar..."_

_Agora me arrependo, roendo as unhas_

_Frágeis testemunhas_

_De um crime sem perdão_

Kagome podia sentir seu coração batendo descompassado, não conseguia controlar a própria respiração e com certeza isso não se devia ao fato de estar tão debilitada fisicamente. Aquele Hanyou, era completamente impossível ignorar aqueles olhos dourados tão firmes e sinceros, ela podia sentir o medo deles, não era isso que queria ver, sustentou aquele olhar interruptamente.

Sem desviar os olhos Inuyasha elimina o longo espaço entre eles, delicadamente levanta o queixo dela, de forma a impedir que afasta-se seu olhar. Olhar indecifrável, insuportavelmente tentador, depois de mergulhar fundo na imensidão verde era impossível encontrar o caminho de volta.

_Mas eu falei sem pensar_

_Coração na mão, como refrão de um bolero_

_Eu fui sincero_

_Como não se pode ser_

Ele passa a mão esquerda pela fina cintura de Kagome até chegar às suas costas e de uma forma firme, mas delicada a aproxima de seu próprio corpo, abaixa o rosto até o chegar ao pescoço, podendo sentir o perfume que aquele corpo exalava.

Kagome sente seu corpo mole com a aproximação, ela podia cair no chão facilmente não fosse o forte braço de Inuyasha a segurando, para tentar se equilibrar coloca as mãos no peito do rapaz, mas só fez piorar, o contato fez com que uma corrente de energia percorresse seu corpo, e senti-lo tão próximo era sufocante e irresistível. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele batendo de leve em seu pescoço, o que não a ajudou nada a tentar manter o equilíbrio já perdido.

_Um erro assim tão vulgar_

_Nos persegue a noite inteira_

_E, quando acaba a bebedeira,_

_Ele consegue nos achar_

_Num bar_

_Com um vinho barato_

_Um cigarro no cinzeiro,_

_E uma cara embriagada no espelho do banheiro_

Inuyasha depositou um beijo suava no pescoço e se deliciou com o sabor daquela pele, com a mão direita atravessa toda a extensão das costas de Kagome até chegar à nuca, ele levanta o rosto e encontra o rosto da mulher, os olhos estavam fechados e ele pode sentir ela perder a força das pernas, aumentou a força nos braço para segurá-la. Aproximou mais suas faces e sussurrou de modo a seus lábios roçarem enquanto falava.

- Abra os olhos Kagome.

Ela obedeceu, ele quase teve um ataque, a cor esverdeada tão intensa transformara-se em um verde tão suave como nunca vira antes, aqueles olhos totalmente entregues e cheios de sentimentos eram torturantes. Sem Hesitar puxa os lábios para juntar-se aos seus. Ele se assustou com a suavidade deles, pareciam feitos de pura seda tão delicados que tinha medo de machucá-los. O beijo era suave, delicado, mas cheio de vontade e desespero. Ali ficaram e não se deixaram por um tempo que parecia ser infinito. Era completamente inevitável.

_Teus lábios são labirintos_

_Que atraem os meus instintos mais sacanas_

_O teu olhar sempre distante sempre me engana_

_Eu entro sempre na tua dança de cigana_

Inuyasha não conseguia controlar mais seus instintos, queria tê-la a qualquer custo, não mais por capricho, mas porque necessitava sentir seu toque, seu corpo sob o dele, o encontro de suas almas e todo o desejo que explodia naquele momento. Precisavam, necessitavam, desejavam. Aquela mulher era uma perdição para ele, não agüentava olha-la e não tocar aquele belo corpo que nascera só para atormentá-lo em sonhos. O ar entre eles já faltava, mal conseguiam manter-se em pé, então ele percebe o quanto ela ainda está frágil e diminui o ritmo intenso, lentamente se separa dos lábios que o enfeitiçavam. Ela o fita com um brilho no olhar indecifrável, incompreensível.

_Teus lábios são labirintos_

_Que atraem os meus instintos mais sacanas_

_E o teu olhar sempre distante sempre me engana_

_É o fim do mundo todo o dia da semana_

Ela afasta-se lentamente dele, tinha que se controlar para não cair mais fundo naquela tentação, naquele pecado. Vai para o jardim em silêncio, seguida por Inuyasha. Junta as mãos e pede força e proteção para o que faria. Ela pega o ar pela boca tentando controlar sua respiração que ainda estava muito acelerada. Seu corpo estava perdendo suas energias, mas tinha que ser forte. Cai de joelhos no chão e quando Inuyasha tenta se aproximar ela o impede com uma voz extremamente autoritária

– Fique ai se não quiser ser purificado.

Ele obedece. Então ela inicia seu ritual. Concentra a energia envolta de suas mãos e então aproxima o pulso que outrora mordera para arrancar sangue e refaz o processo deixando que o sangue escorresse em volta de si formando um circulo, deixa que o sangue escorra por suas mãos as deixando completamente vermelhas. Inuyasha se assusta com aquele cheiro novamente, não entendia o porquê de ela fazer aquilo, de se ferir novamente, podia desmaiar, podia morrer, mas ele não podia se aproximar, a energia azulada que a cercava era muito intensa.

Ela coloca as mãos no chão e abaixa a cabeça rezando na antiga linguagem das Mikos. Então algo que ele entende começa a sair de seus lábios.

_Sangue do meu sangue protegerei e nada que eu não quiser aqui entrará, este é um pacto de sangue entre este local e eu e as pessoas que aqui moram dependeram de minha vida. Que assim seja e assim se faça._

Ela levanta as mãos e faz vários movimentos rápidos espessando a energia que agora se misturava com seu sangue. Quando acaba o silencio reina e Kagome da um sorriso, estava feito agora poderia descansar nada poderia entrar ali sem o seu consentimento.

Ela tenta se levantar, mas não consegue sentir suas pernas e cai no chão sentindo muitas dores, suas forças finalmente se esgotaram, e quando esta prestes a perder o controle sobre seu corpo novamente Inuyasha corre para socorre-la. Pega a mulher no colo e a carrega até o quarto dela.

Ele a depositou na cama e só então percebeu o estado em que ela se encontrava, certamente precisava de um banho para tirar todo o sangue que se encontrava naquele pequeno e delicado corpo. Poderia chamar sua mãe e pedir que fizesse isso, mas não seria justo preocupar tanto sua mãe já tão debilitada. Senta ao seu lado na cama e fica a olhando pensando no que iria fazer, pensou que talvez pudesse chamar a Sango, ela certamente estava na mansão, pois podia sentir seu cheiro.

- Não quero ficar sozinha Inu-kun.

Ele se assusta com o jeito como o chamou, como fazia quando eram crianças, mas aproxima-se dela tentando explicar.

- Kagome você precisa se limpar, não posso te dar um banho sabe que posso não me controlar vendo você

- Eu confio em você.

- Não sei ...

- Não quero que ninguém além de você esteja comigo esta noite.

Era o que ele mais queria, cuidar dela e acalenta-la até adormecer, e não pensou mais. Deixou ela descansando na cama enquanto aquecia a banheira, quando estava tudo pronto ele delicadamente começa a retirar a roupa dela, tocar naquela pele tão delicada o entorpecia, é claro que a desejava e a cada peça que tirava um calor subia por seu corpo, mas mais importante e inesperado era que não perdia seu auto controle e começou a se preocupar, pois a pele dela estava fria como a neve e seu corpo tremia, o seu instinto de proteção era maior naquele momento. Terminou de despir suas roupas e a tacou no lixo, com certeza não teriam mais utilidade, só não tirou sua lingerie, que era preta de renda, o que dava um contraste grande com a pele alva e branca, com sangue manchando algumas partes, não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Definitivamente aquele era o mais perfeito corpo que já vira na vida. Enfim ele e a tomou nos braços para leva-la até a banheira. Depositou o pequeno corpo dentro dela.

- Eu estou tão cansada.

- Pode descansar, eu vou cuidar muito bem de você, não precisa ter medo não farei nada.

- Não tenho medo. Confio em você... Inuyasha.

Ele treme ao notar a intensidade do olhar que ela lhe lançava. Ela fecha os olhos entregando-se ao cansaço. Ele fez, cuidou de seu corpo com delicadeza, tendo o cuidado de lhe tirar a lingerie somente quando seu corpo estava coberto pela espuma, tentando lhe dar alguma privacidade. Sua respiração estava acelerada e seu corpo vibrava, começa a sentir o desejo invadir seu corpo, mas procura pensar em outra coisa, começou a limpar todos os seus ferimentos. Algumas horas a garota se mexia insatisfeita e desconfortavelmente, mas não abria os olhos, pois estes estavam muito pesados e precisavam descansar. Ele a acorda e lhe estende a toalha sem olhá-la, ela se levanta devagar, se enxuga e coloca o roupão que estava do lado.

- Pronto, pode virar

Inuyasha se vira a tempo de ampará-la, pois ela perdia o controle nas pernas. Ela se encolhe contra o peito de Inuyasha e da um sorriso.

- Me desculpe inu, estou dando muito trabalho hoje não?

- Feh ...

- Como sempre você sabe se expressar muito bem!

Ele não responde, mas sorri de volta. A carrega de volta para a cama onde a coloca e vai para o guarda roupas dela, lá encontra a camiseta com a cara do Tom o ex-namorado dela, olha feio para ela, mas apenas a taca para o lado. Acha então a camisola sensual que ela usava na manhã que o "atacara", aproxima-se do local onde tinha a deixado e deixa a camisola.

- Esta aqui, vista-se enquanto eu arrumo a bagunça do banheiro.

Ela abre os olhos e encontra os olhos dourados dele, seu coração acelera, era tudo tão injusto para ela. Suspira e fala:

- Obrigada Inu

Ele não responde, vira as costas e vai limpar o sangue que ficou no banheiro. Não estava tão bagunçado, mas teve que passar álcool para que o cheiro sumisse, depois de tudo pronto voltou ao quarto e encontrou uma Kagome vestida com uma camiseta enorme da Pequena serei, balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Senta na beirada da cama, ela continuava com os olhos fechados, mas estava acordada ele sabia. Passa a mão no seu rosto e ela abre os olhos.

- Você não tem jeito Kagome. Porque não pegou a que eu deixei na cama?

- Você pegou ela só porque te convém

- Você acha que eu só penso nisso?

- Você eu não sei mais eu penso bastante!

E então ela ri com a cara esquisita que ele fez para a resposta. Inuyasha decidiu que gostava do som daquela risada.

- É melhor você descansar, amanhã vai ser um longo dia!

- Vai ficar comigo essa noite não é?

Ele abaixa o rosto até tocar seus lábios com os dela, um beijo suave. Se afasta um pouco e começa a mexer no cabelo dela.

- Se você realmente me quer por perto.

O coração dela batia muito rápido, ele podia ouvir, ele sentia o corpo dela reagindo aos seus toques mais involuntários. Finalmente ele percebeu que as bochechas dela estavam rosadas, ele sorriu, era bom finalmente ver uma cor naquele rosto.

- Eu sempre quero você perto de mim, sempre.

Não precisou mais nada ele a beijou, ela respondeu. Era diferente, chegava a ser insuportável para eles essa aproximação tão limitada. Mas ele não queria machucá-la mais, não naquela noite, mas era difícil parar. Ela correspondia a tudo ao que ele pedia, estava embriaga de tal modo que chegava a se sufocar, ela tinha que parar, sabia disso, mas era simplesmente impossível obrigar-se a afastá-lo.

Ele se envolvia no cheiro e no sabor dela, sabia que estava em suas mãos decidir o que fazer. Suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo bem formado de sua prima e as mãos dela deslizavam pelo seu. O desejo a fome, o amor eram absolutos.

Inuyasha estava tão envolvido que demorou para perceber um cheiro em particular no corpo da prima, assim que sentiu se assustou, isso realmente era uma coisa que não esperava. Ela notou seu estado e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

Ele não sabia bem como falar, mas provavelmente seria necessário explicar porque parou de repente. Olhou nos olhos da mulher, e nesse momento seu coração se encheu, ela era perfeita, e soube na hora que não se importava com nada mais, talvez ele realmente a amasse. Ela ainda esperava uma resposta, pois sua cara vermelha pelo desejo estava interrogativa

- Tem certeza de que esta pronta pra isso pequena?

Ela arregala os olhos de susto, a realidade cai nela como um balde de água fria, e então afasta-se dele e se senta encostada na cabeceira da cama, dobra os Joelhos e deposita a cabeça lá chorando como uma criança "no que eu estava pensando Kami-sama, quase, por pouco, por muito pouco"

Ele sem compreender se aproxima e meche em seu cabelo tentando acalmá-la

- Por que esta assim?

Ela levanta a cabeça devagar e ele sente um aperto no coração ao ver aqueles olhos tão vermelhos devido às lágrimas. Ainda aos soluços ela responde:

- São tantas coisas, você não entenderia.

- Porque não me explica?

Ela coloca as mãos no rosto e começa a chorar, nunca quis tanto ser normal, poder fazer o que bem quisesse sem pensar nas conseqüências que seus atos poderiam causar. Ele a abraça forte sem compreender o significado de tudo aquilo.

- Não... posso.

- O que?

- Eu te amo, mas não posso. Você não entende, eu sei, mas... estou tão cansada disso tudo.

Ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele e o sono e o cansaço a dominam. Ele apenas a acaricia, não compreendia seus atos, mas sabia que agora não adiantaria forçá-la a nada, precisava descansar. Ela parecia tão frágil, ele a ajeita melhor nos braços até ficarem deitados ela encostada em seu peito. Logo ambos se envolvem e um sono profundo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**_JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO - CAPÍTULO 5  
_**

**_SENTIMENTOS  
_**

Uma linda lua terminava de iluminar a noite colocando-se a descansar, dando lugar ao seu eterno amante o Sol, era o único momento do dia que se viam e logo se distanciavam. Em questão de segundos o espetáculo estaria perdido, mas não para Kagome que estava deitada em sua cama de frente para a enorme janela de seu quarto. Ela admirava cada segundo daquela bela imagem que se refletia pelos vidros, imaginando se não seria ela a Lua e Inuyasha o Sol. Nunca poderiam se tocar, a não ser trocar rápidos olhares e caricias de vez em quando.

Já eram 06:30, e ela encontrava-se deitada e aconchegada nos fortes e protetores braços do homem que tanto amava. Era tão bom senti-lo assim tão perto, aquele cheiro a invadi-la a atordoá-la, era quase insuportável não acorda-lo e terminar o que começaram durante a madrugada. Sabia que ele tinha pegado no sono há pouco tempo, no entanto ela mal dormira não que não estivesse realmente cansada, mas tinha tantas coisas se passando por sua cabeça que a única coisa que conseguiu foi fechar os olhos e tentar relaxar por algumas horas.

Continuou mais algum tempo deitada naquele corpo tão macio pensando em como tudo estava se tornando tão perigoso, principalmente essa aproximação exagerada, pra não dizer maravilhosa, com o primo. Tinha que dar um basta nessa história, realmente seu irmão Miroku tinha razão, ela tinha entrado em um jogo de seduções muito perigoso para continuar. Não, não podia. Uma lágrima solitária escorre por sua face, pois ela sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer para acabar com tudo aquilo. Deu um forte suspiro e enxugou a lágrima em seu rosto, não iria mais chorar, tinha que ser forte, não só por ela, mas por todos.

O dia prometia ser longo e tinha que tirar da família certa pessoa intrusa. Tantas coisas a fazer, e o tempo era tão curto. Não podia mais se deixar abalar por sentimentos mortais. Era uma Miko Negra, era a esperança de seu povo, não podia parar pra pensar, tinha de agir e só tinha um jeito.

Ela desvencilha-se delicadamente dos braços do primo e beija seus lábios, sabia que logo ele a odiaria, mas assim era melhor. Por hora iria tomar um belo banho, primeiro para tirar o cheiro dele de seu corpo e depois para se livrar de uma vez por todas de seus ferimentos. Afinal de que adiantava ser uma Miko tão poderosa se tentava aparentar normalidade, "chega dessa história, eu não sou normal e pronto". Entra no banheiro e enche a banheira com água quente, pois o dia estava muito frio, ela dá um sorriso, Naraku devia estar realmente muito furioso para afetar a esse mundo, pelo visto ele finalmente resolveu interferir no clima. Entra na banheira com cuidado.

Bom não que ela não gostasse do clima frio, mas isso significava que uma série de catástrofes estavam prestes a acontecer. Encosta a cabeça na banheira e fecha os olhos relaxando o corpo que ainda se encontrava dolorido por causa da luta com sua tão estimada mãe. Da um sorriso singelo, ali estava uma coisa que ela realmente não esperava, reencontrar-se com sua mãe. Não que realmente se importasse pelo fato de ela estar viva novamente, mas seria mais uma pedra em seu sapato, e digamos que ele já estava bem cheio delas. Em todo caso, seria interessante reencontrá-la, com certeza não estaria tão desprevenida como noite passada.

- É... será muito interessante.

Já fazia vinte minutos que ela se encontrava ali quando ouve um celular tocar. Ela ri, sabia muito bem de quem era e quem ligava. O som do celular fez com que ela despertasse, tinha ainda que cuidar de seus ferimentos. Ainda com os olhos fechados seu corpo foi envolto por uma energia azulada e rapidamente todos seus ferimentos foram fechados sem nem uma cicatriz sobrar. A energia se desfez e ela notou que o cheiro de seu "amante" já havia sumido e decidiu que enfim era hora de iniciar mais um dia. Suspirou, seria sim um longo dia. Saiu da banheira e se envolveu em uma toalha branca ao lado da mesma. Quando entrou em seu quarto já não havia Inuyasha nenhum ali. Ouviu uma conversa no outro quarto e parou para ouvir.

_- não Ayame, não posso ir te pegar para ir ao serviço hoje, tenho outros assuntos a resolver._

_- Não incita, sabe que não gosto disso. Aliás, já que você acordou tão animada pra conversar hoje, tenho um assunto muito sério a tratar com você, não se atrase como sempre para chegar a empresa, sairemos para almoçar juntos hoje... Não, não... Não vou contar pelo celular, tem que ser pessoalmente. Tenho que desligar até mais._

Kagome ouvia tudo atentamente, e sabia muito bem o que ele queria falar com ela, e não podia deixar que pensasse as coisas desse jeito, não que ela não quisesse ou não estivesse feliz, mas não podia deixar tudo do jeito que estava. Trocou-se correndo, colocou uma saia longa meio rodada que ia até abaixo do joelho na cor marrom, sua bota preta tão amada, uma blusa de mangas cumpridas e de gola preta, seu colar prata em formato de borboleta, penteou rapidamente os cabelo, puxou seu sobre tudo também preto e desceu as escadas correndo, tinha que se encontrar com Sesshoumaru imediatamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha ouviu seu celular no quarto que ficava do lado deste ao qual se encontrava, olhou para o lado a procura de sua prima, mas não a encontrou, ficou preocupado mas então sentiu seu cheiro vindo do banheiro, ficou mais tranqüilo, afinal era normal de se preocupa depois de tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior. Levantou-se e ia caminhando em direção ao seu cheiro mais o celular continuava a tocar. Deu um suspiro cansado, sabia muito bem quem deveria ser a uma hora daquelas. Parou de caminhar e voltou-se para a porta, teria muito tempo ainda para apreciar a presença daquela mulher que tanto tomava seus pensamentos, além de pedir algumas explicações.

Caminhou até seu quarto e foi ver quem era no celular, sim era Ayame mesmo, tinha que terminar logo com ela, já não tinha mais clima para continuar aquela relação, aliás, nem sabia por que tinha a iniciado se nada sentia pela mulher. Enfim atendeu o celular e encarou a fera. Tinham combinado de almoçarem juntos e daí ele lhe falaria que realmente nada sentia por ela e que era melhor terminarem aquela relação, é lógico que nada falaria sobre Kagome, afinal seria muito humilhante para ela. Terminou a conversa e foi tomar um banho e se arrumar para o trabalho, afinal esse seria um longo dia. Notou que o tempo tinha esfriado muito de repente, mas ignorou, devia ser mais uma frente fria. Depois de arrumado adequadamente para ir trabalhar, uma camisa social azul escura de mangas comprida uma calça preta e o paletó em um dos ombros, rumou para a cozinha pra tomar seu café da manhã. Provavelmente encontraria a prima lá. E assim foi descendo as escadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome chegou à cozinha e encontrou exatamente quem procurava, e melhor ainda sozinho, sentiu que Inuyasha estava prestes a descer até ali, tinha que ser rápida. Aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru muito lentamente. Este estava tão envolvido na leitura do jornal que nem notou a presença de alguém na cozinha, ou seria porque a prima a estava escondendo?. Ela chegou perto de suas orelhas que pareciam muito com as de um elfo e disse muito sensualmente.

- Bom dia primo. Dormiu bem esta noite?

Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo daquele Youkai, fazendo com que seu sangue fervesse. Aquela voz, aquele cheiro, tudo o embriagava e assim tão de repente era pior ainda. Levantou brutalmente deixando que o jornal caísse no chão desordenado e pegou a prima pelos ombros, de maneira que não a machucasse, mas de jeito firme. A pressionou contra a parede, ela apenas sorria marotamente, tinha que admitir que aquele ser era um homem, aliás, Youkai e tanto, e é claro que a deixava eufórica ainda mais assim perto. Ele cola seus corpos passando o nariz suavemente pelo pescoço da garota sentindo seu cheiro. Ele queria tanto poder tocá-la, queria tanto que ela permitisse aquele contato. O deixava louco, completamente, não sabia por que, mas não conseguia mais se agüentar.

- O que quer de mim Kagome?

Ela fica nas pontas dos pés e se aproxima os lábios dele, mas não os toca.

- Me diga Sesshy, me quer tanto assim?

Ele estremece, seria essa a brecha que a tanto vinha esperando?

- A resposta não é óbvia?

Ela pensa mais uma vez antes de terminar com aquilo, não estava fazendo algo de errado, afinal uma parte dela, por assim dizer, amava demais aquele Youkai, não seria mal nenhum fazer isso.

- O que você quer de mim Kagome?

Ela se aproxima mais ainda, e então é tomada por um desejo imenso de beijá-lo, ela sabia que aquilo aconteceria, só podia sentir-se a respiração ofegante de ambos, os corações disparados, os lábios roçavam levemente. Ele cola mais ainda seus corpos.

- Vamos me responda.

Então ela sente seu coração explodir por uma euforia indescritível, jamais imaginável. Ela perde totalmente o controle do corpo, não respondia mais por si só. Suas pequenas mãos envolvem sensualmente a nuca dele o fazendo estremecer, então seus dedos se prendem nos longos fios prateados os puxando com força, mas não de modo a machucá-lo. Ela precisava, necessitava sentir o contato daqueles lábios tão provocantes sobre os seus. Ele por sua vez nada fazia, a muito custo é claro, precisava de uma confirmação, de um sinal para continuar, não podia continuar com aquele jogo.

- Você. Eu quero você Sesshoumaru.

As palavras saíram de sua boca como um sussurro antes mesmo que ela pudesse perceber, uma frase firme e cheia de desejo. Nada mais importava, era o sinal, ele a tomou nos braços em um beijo intenso e profundo, sedento de vontades de ansiedade. Suas línguas brincavam e exploravam-se a fim de exalar o máximo de prazer daquele momento. Faltava ar para ambos, o desejo a muito oculto dominava seus seres, e então se separaram rapidamente, devido a uma voz furiosa que irrompeu pela cozinha chamando a atenção deles.

- O QUE DIABOS, ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Eles viram os rostos e se deparam com um Inuyasha completamente transtornado. Kagome então percebe a situação em que se encontrava, encostada em uma parede espremida pelo primo que a envolvia pela cintura não deixando brechas entre seus corpos, ela o segurando firmemente pelos cabelos de uma forma possessiva, realmente muito constrangedor para qualquer um que entrasse e os pegasse, mas por coincidência, assim imaginavam Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, este foi quem apareceu. Kagome sentiu seu coração se comprimir, agüentou firme para não ceder a vontade de contar toda a história a ele e se atirar em seus braços pedindo consolo, mas já era tarde para isso, se houve tempo para revelar segredos este já passou e agora tinha de encarar seus erros. O silencio dominador deixava tudo mais tenso ainda naquele local, Sesshoumaru ainda estava com os braços em volta da cintura dela e Inuyasha esperava uma explicação. Kagome sorriu, um sorriso falso, mas que não foi notado por ninguém.

- É parece que descobriram nosso segredinho Sesshy.

- Segredo? Como assim? – Inuyasha estava perplexo

- Sabe, eu sempre gostei muito do Sesshy, mas eu achava tudo isso muito errado afinal ele era como um irmão, mas...

Sesshoumaru a interrompei com seu costumeiro tom gélido...

- Não devemos satisfação a ele Kagome, não importa o que digam desse relacionamento, eu não me importo.

Ela volta seu olhar para ele, estava determinado, sabia que estava brincando com fogo, ah aqueles irmãos a deixavam louca, mas nada podia fazer a não ser terminar aquele jogo ridículo de sedução que ela mesma inventou, a situação pedia medidas extremas e nada podia mudar o fato de que ela já estava completamente ferrada. _"No fim você vai me esquecer Inuyasha". _ O amor que sentia por ambos era distinto e ela podia muito bem separar e compreender o que se passava em seu coração, mas não precisava de mais um motivo para se poupar de seu caminho, tinha que continuar a lutar, até o fim.

Sesshoumaru sustentava com firmeza o olhar da prima, e então encontrou a Kagome que ele conhecia, animada sim, mas não como vinha se comportando nos últimos dias, ali estava a Mulher pela qual se apaixonara, determinada e... Diferente de qualquer outra.

- Feh... Não quero atrapalhar o casalzinho, com licença.

Se retira sem mais delongas, não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Seu coração doía mais que podia agüentar, iria explodir. Queria quebrar a cara do irmão por ter trocado carinhos com aquela que tanto desejava. – Mas você me paga Kagome, ah se paga. – foi o que sussurrou antes de sair da garagem cantando pneus.

Enquanto isso na cozinha o casal ainda continuava a se fitar.

- Porque fez isso?

- O que? Provocar o Inuyasha ou te beijar desse jeito?

- Os dois.

- O primeiro era necessário, seu irmão está muito envolvido comigo, e já estava se tornando algo muito inconveniente para mim e para ele também certo. – Da um sorriso e uma piscadinha.

- E o segundo?

Ela fica seria, não mentiria para ele, sempre fora sincera com aquele que sempre esteve do seu lado em todos os momentos, não seria agora que iria enganá-lo.

- Não vou mentir. – ele se afasta dela - O que eu pretendia era me aproveitar da situação para que o Inuyasha saísse do meu pé.

Ele ri – Eu sou uma boa opção para afastá-lo. Entendo. – Ele já ia se retirando da cozinha quando Kagome continua a falar.

- Mas não foi isso que aconteceu – Ele congela onde esta, não se vira e fica só a esperando terminar.

Ela solta o ar pela boca em forma de cansaço – Sabe que eu não minto para você Sesshoumaru. Eu realmente quis me aproveitar, pode me culpar por isso, mas não posso dizer que não quis aquele beijo, pois naquele momento não existia Inuyasha pra mim e sim você. Eu realmente precisava senti-lo daquela forma, me perdoe não pude evitar.

Dizendo isso ela pega uma maçã e sai andando em direção a porta, quando chega continua de costas e fala – Não posso mentir e dizer que não sinto nada por você, pois seria uma mentira muito grande, mas não se iluda comigo, não quero vê-lo machucado. – ela olha por cima dos ombros para o local onde ele se encontrava – Avise a tia Izayoi que eu estou bem, provavelmente ela já sabe do ocorrido de ontem, assim como você. Darei explicações mais tarde, já esta na hora de vocês ficarem por dentro de algumas coisas. E...

O celular dela toca.

- Moshi, moshi.

- Hai. Estou indo. – o desliga – Se cuida, nos vemos na fabrica, tenho assuntos a resolver.

- Hai. – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer e depois disso só se ouvia o toc toc da bota de Kagome soar pelo casarão e por fim o barulho de sua moto a sair. – Você vai me deixar louco desse jeito Kagome.

- Disse algo filho? – Inu no Taisho acabava de entrar na cozinha.

- Iie

- Pensei ouvir uma discussão aqui em baixo. O que houve, cadê a Kagome e o Inuyasha? Eles já acordaram não?

- Hai.

- Será que você poderia sair do monólogo pelo menos uma vez na vida? – Ele já se enfurecia, mas o outro não se importou levantou e estava se retirando quando o pai o para.

- O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru?

- O Inuyasha viu eu e Kagome nos beijando e foi para a fábrica. E ela foi resolver algo e disse que te encontra por lá. Por falar nisso, me faz o favor de avisar a mãe que a Kagome quer falar conosco hoje?

O senhor Taisho não se mostra surpreso, apenas solta um suspiro – Sim eu aviso, como ela está depois de ontem?

- Bem, não tem nenhuma cicatriz, mas ainda pude sentir um fraco odor de sangue. Nada realmente significante.

- Certo, e você?

- Também estou de saída. – Disse isso e se retirou, o pai dele colocou a mão na testa e a balançou.

- Não era bem isso que eu queria saber, esse vai ser um longo dia pra mim e para todos nós. – Disse isso e começou a comer. – Pelo visto ninguém tomou café da manhã, vão ficar com fome cedo pra piorar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma mulher com um belo corpo vestida com uma roupa de couro preto colada estava sentada em cima de uma moto estacionada em uma praça, completamente sozinha, o capacete estava debaixo do braço esquerdo e os cabelos presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Uma bela paisagem podia ser vista daquele lugar àquela hora, e o silencio era reconfortante.

Num instante o silencio foi rompido por um barulho de moto se aproximando e estacionando ao seu lado, ela não se exaltou, e sim continuou do mesmo jeito que estava. Da moto ao lado descia uma outra mulher muito bela com intensos olhos verdes caramelados.

- Ohayo

- Ohayo. Como você está se sentindo?

- Melhor. E então conseguiu as informações que pedi?

A mulher de cabelos presos fez uma cara enfurecida – Oras Kagome, está duvidando da minha capacidade?

A outra riu – É claro que não Sango. Desculpe-me. Vamos me diga o que descobriu.

- A pessoa que você tanto gosta – Ela deu um risinho – realmente está mancomunada com Naraku, é uma Youkai geneticamente mudada, foi criada por alguns dos cientistas que sumiram há 20 anos atrás, não tinha idéia de que ele vem agindo há tanto tempo assim ativamente.

- Pra você ver, mas me explica essa história de geneticamente mudada.

- Então, é assim, há 20 anos um grupo de 10 cientistas da N.A.S.A. desapareceu, ninguém soube como aconteceu e nem o porquê, os corpos não foram encontrados, não foi pedido resgate nem nada. Na época eles estavam estudando as mutações que certos componentes químicos poderiam causa em Youkais.

- Mas como essa história não vazou?

- A mídia sofreu uma forte pressão do governo que abafou o caso a todo custo, por fim nada de mais aconteceu, nada foi resolvido e é como se esses 10 cientistas nunca tivessem existido, sabe como é. Queima de arquivo. Enfim, Naraku quem seqüestrou estes cientistas e então pegou ela e ainda bebê a deixando nas mãos daqueles homens. Sofreu grandes mudanças e seu poder é quase ilimitado, imagino que foi uma de suas primeiras criações e o seu alvo imagino ser você. Não sei como Naraku Conseguiu isso há 20 anos se não tem livre passagem para esse mundo, ainda estou tentando descobrir quem estava transmitindo as informações, mas ele muda de pessoa a toda hora, ou melhor, as mata, fica difícil.

- Bem típico dele tudo isso. Coitada da criança.

- Não tenha pena Kagome, ela não terá de você, pelo que soube é uma máquina de matar e o que ela quer perto de todos nós? É fácil dizer não?

- Sim, algo que só eu e minha tia temos. Ou como eles pensam que temos.

- Ela não tem bons sentimentos do tipo, "se eu obedecer ao Naraku eu ficarei livre", é uma filha dele, quer ajuda-lo a atingir seu domínio sobre este mundo como fez no outro, ela é uma espiã muito bem treinada, idealiza, ninguém desconfia dela na sua casa, em todo caso o que ela quer lê é simples: destruir você e pegar a esfera do ...

- Sango, já disse mil vezes, não fala o nome dela. Que saco.

- Gomen

- Certo. Eu sei que ela quer me matar, deve ter realmente muita inveja de mim já que Naraku me considera tanto.

- Provavelmente ela quer tomar seu lugar como "princesa" se é que me entende. Bom ela te odeia disso eu sei.

- Tudo bem, ela não vai relar em mim e muito menos na minha tia, e ela não iria conseguir dentro de casa já que ela esta com muitas barreiras e ainda mais agora que eu fiz a minha em particular não sei nem se será capaz de entrar lá. Bom deixa pra lá. Garota você é incrível, não sei como consegue esse monte de informação em tão pouco tempo, mas sei que estamos correndo perigo– ela monta na moto e coloca os óculos de sol, prende o cabelo em um coque e põe o capacete, e vira para a amiga. – Vai descansar Sango, você nem trocou sua roupa da noite ainda, vai que eu cuido tranqüilo dessa criatura, o que é dela está bem guardado – A raiva se apoderou de Kagome, não permitiria que ninguém relasse em sua família e nem que fossem enganados, mas ela iria se arrepender a se ia.

- Ok, já vou. Te vejo a noite, se cuida qualquer coisa me liga.

As duas se foram. Uma para cada lado. Deixando um rastro de perfume por onde passavam.

- O que é seu está guardado Ayame, não vou mais deixar você chegar perto da minha família, muito menos do Inuyasha. Acho que você não vai a certo almoço hoje sabia. – kagome falava para si mesma enquanto ia em direção a empresa.


	6. Capítulo 6

**_JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO - CAPÍTULO 6  
_**

_**UMA GRANDE EXPLOSÃO**_

A porta do quarto abriu com extrema violência assustando a mulher que ainda encontrava-se envolta por seu cobertor, ela levanta a cabeça e ao notar quem era passa a expressar uma energia de raiva.

- O que deseja de mim a essa hora Naraku?

- Não seja cínica Hayra, porque mandaste Ayame fazer aquilo? – Os olhos de Naraku estavam vermelhos e uma energia negra irradiava a sua volta.

Hayra suspira cansada e empurra as cobertas sentando-se na beirada da cama, revelando assim a camisola preta transparente que vestia. Com a cabeça voltada fixamente para a janela ainda fechada pelas cortinas vermelhas responde – Você fica estupidamente patético quando sentimental sabia?

- Não me provoque mulher, não admito que se intrometa em meus assuntos dessa maneira, sabe muito bem que Ayame não está preparada para um confronto com Ela. Sabe o quanto me custou cria-la e torna-la no que é hoje. Não se meta com ela.

Ela vira o rosto para ele e mantém uma expressão fria na face – Seus negócios? Oras não me faça rir, estou mais metida nisso do que qualquer outra pessoa, muito mais que você. Não me venha com essas histórias de "Sabe o quanto me custou cria-la e torna-la no que é hoje". Tenho meus motivos para fazer o que fiz – ela levanta-se e caminha até ficar frente a frente com o homem – Entenda de uma vez que não são Seus negócios, e sim Nossos negócios meu querido. São nossos desde o momento em que resolvi te trazer de volta a vida e iniciar nossos planos para a obtenção de poder. Tive de morrer para que nosso plano funcionasse e ainda você fez tudo errado no fim das contas. É meu querido, nem tudo é perfeito e uma coisa a muito vem me incomodando. Sinto que Kagome não vem demonstrando todo seu poder.

- Já pensei nisso. Mas o que tem a ver com o fato de você mandar Ayame para a morte certa?

Ela passa a mão pelo rosto dele e então lhe da um beijo ardente ao qual é amplamente correspondida.

- Apenas confie em mim querido, digamos que eu quero testar os poderes da minha amada filhinha.

- Sabe muito bem que para isto está destruindo minha melhor criação Hayra.

- Não, sua maior criação é nossa filha. É com ela que deves te preocupar. Apenas com ela. Alguma pista da esfera?

- Não, o velho myouga estava quase lá, mas agora que Ela o levou teremos que tentar outros métodos. Já sabemos de muitas coisas, no entanto precisarei um pouco mais de você querida. Acho que hoje a noite estaremos prontos, e sei que ela finalmente virá.

- Entendo, mas antes disso, quero relaxar um pouco. – Ela vira-se e sai rebolando muito sensualmente. Quando chega perto da cama torna o rosto para o homem que já a observava com luxuria – Porque não me faz companhia?

E assim ficaram, envolvidos um na obsessão do outro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A moto rodava em altíssima velocidade, sentia que se não fosse logo algo poderia acontecer, olhou para o sol e deduziu que seriam umas 11:00 da manhã.

- Droga, porque tive que me encontrar em um local tão afastado com a Sango.

O tempo corria contra ela, que sabia que tinha de encontrar a Ayame antes daquele almoço. Sabia que as coisas começariam a ficar feias, o tempo se fechava mais a cada segundo e uma leve chuva começou a cair. Suas mãos tremiam sob a tensão da iminente prova que passaria, sabia que fora das barreiras da casa estava sob a constante vigilância de sua mãe e qualquer passo em falso seu maior trunfo seria descoberto. Mas desta vez estava preparada para encarar as dificuldades. Iria enfrentar seu destino, estava cansada de pessoas morrerem por ela. Dessa vez faria por si só. Acelerou mais a moto e seguiu rumo a empresa. Depois de uma meia hora chegou a entrada e logo notou uma certa ruiva com um par de armas nas mãos encostada em um carro vermelho esperando alguém, a quem Kagome sabia ser Inuyasha. Então sua mãe e naraku resolveram afeta-la matando-o. Suspirou, por isso não podia demonstrar que o amava, não podia ter empecilhos em seu caminho. Não, agora já era tarde para se arrepender. Parou a moto e num salto saiu e retirou o capacete. Puxou duas Katar escondidas nas Botas. Sua raiva explodia como um vulcão, a única coisa que pensava era em matar as pessoas que se intrometiam na sua vida de maneira tão sádica. Começa a caminhar, mas então nota a presença de Inuyasha, esconde suas armas, Ayame também faz o mesmo. Ela se aproxima e olha para Inuyasha, que então nota sua presença e então toma Ayame nos braços beijando-a. Kagome suspira, aquele jogo já tinha ido longe demais. Mas ela mesma pedira por isso.

- Já chega dessa historinha. Vamos Ayame, sei muito bem para que você está aqui.

Eles se separam. Ayame a olha com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ao qual é retribuída plenamente. Ambas puxão suas armas ao mesmo tempo, Inuyasha as olha assustado.

- Mas o que ...

Sem dar lhe tempo de pensar é empurrado bruscamente por Kagome que o prende em uma barreira, no entanto para isso acaba sendo atingida no ombro pela adversária. Ayame lambe o sangue da lâmina. – Seu sangue é revitalizaste. Não é a toa que papai o queria para ressuscitar minha amada irmã, Kikiou.

- Não me faça rir em um momento tão serio Ayame. Irmã? Pai? Oras e desde quando os ratos de laboratórios possuem família? E creio que Kikiou seja minha irmã e não sua. Não que eu realmente me orgulhe deste fato, mas em todo caso.

- Sua vadia como ousa falar assim?

- Sejamos sinceras, Narak e Hayra estão somente te usando para me provar?

- E você como uma pessoa pura e boa vai me avisar para desistir e que não quer me matar? É mesmo muito estúpida como toda heroína – E da uma gargalhada.

Kagome lança seu olhar mais travesso e sorri de canto – Oras, quem te disse uma bobagem dessas? Eu não via a ora de poder te retalhar ...

Sem deixar Ayame pensar na sua resposta parte para cima a acertando no rosto com a ponta de sua Katar. Ayame que teve de desviar rapidamente coloca a mão no rosto e também sorri.

- Talvez nos déssemos bem em outra vida. – Colocam-se em posição de combate e saem correndo para se atracarem com suas armas. Ainda com os rostos próximos Kagome diz.

- Eu nunca me daria bem com alguém que agarra meu homem.

Se afastam e Ayame sorri, e então Kagome nota que uma energia negra começa a se acumular em volta da armade ayame. Então um raio voou em direção ao peito de Kagome, que por sua vez juntou as katar em forma de triangulo e o absorveu por entre a abertura central. Uma luta acirrada iniciou a seguir.

Kagome tentava de todas as formas acerta-la mais seus golpes nunca conseguiam sair exatamente como deveriam. Ela sentia a atmosfera ficar mais pesada e então percebeu como estava ferida, não profundamente, mas muito sangue saia de si. Ao redor a escuridão as rodeava, olhou ayame, realmente era uma maquina de matar, mesmo estando mais ferida que ela não demonstrava o mínimo sinal de cansaço. Já Kagome além de ter de se controlar para não se revelar tinha de manter a barreira de Inuyasha inteira e seus poderes já estavam conflitantes. Sentia uma pressão muito forte no peito e sabia que isso era uma investida de sua mãe que certamente estava de olho naquela luta.

Os golpes eram seqüenciais e intermináveis. A luta continuaria até uma delas dar o menor vacilo, e esse vacilo custaria a vida de tal.

- Vamos Kagomezinha, você pode fazer melhor que isso, porque está se segurando, quero que lute pra valer comigo. Não estou aqui para brincar de bater... Eu vim te pegar pro meu pai.

Ayame começou a rir de forma debochada

- Não seja tão afobada queridinha.

Era a brecha, e então Kagome fez, por breves segundos extraiu de si um poder azulado em direção a Ayame, era como se fosse uma extensão de seu braço, a pegou pelo pescoço erguendo seu corpo para bem alto.

- É isso, cansei desse lenga lenga. Nem vale a pena lutar com você lobinha. Está na hora dessa lutar chegar ao fim.

- Vadiaaa ... aaaaahhh

Uma descarga de energia purificadora passou a inundar o corpo de Ayame, sangue escorria por sua boca, olhos, nariz, orelhas e feridas se formavam por todo seu corpo, feridas essas que borbulhavam. Ela se contorcia com a dor insuportável que sentia, nunca imaginara que aquele pequena garota tinha tais poderes, já ouvira falar de poderes espirituais mais aquilo era algo a muito proibido e abominado no mundo espiritual, além de claro que a última pessoa que conseguiu executar tal ato morreu a muito tempo. Mas Kagome realmente não era normal e pouco se importava com as regras.

- Nnnnnnnnãaaao ... Paaaare. Aaahhhh

- Quem está mandando agora lobinha, chegou seu fim. Isso é pelo dor que causou nas famílias de quem matou, não gosto de ser justiceira, mas você merece uma morte dolorosa.

Kagome aumentou a pressão de energia que lançava para Ayame, foi quando aconteceu, juntamente com a energia azulada quase cristalina, linhas negras começaram a surgir, sua mão tremia e ela soube naquele momento que não conseguiria sustentar duas energias contrastantes unirem-se daquele jeito. Olhou para inuyasha que gritava dentro da barreira para que o solta-se e percebeu que se deixa-se Ayame livre as chances das pessoas que amava serem mortas eram maiores, então agüentou firme, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos falando em uma língua desconhecida. As energias misturaram-se tornando-se uma cor roxa. Uma batida acelerada em seu peito fez com que ela abrisse os olhos já totalmente negros e a pele totalmente pálida. Olhou direto para ayame.

- Ouça bem o que digo mãe a partir de agora você não mais se metera com minha família, sentira nesse momento toda minha fúria e ficará marcada até o dia em que eu mesma tirarei sua vida e quando esse dia estiver se aproximando você saberá, mas não se desespere te mostrarei a filha que você tanto ama antes de te matar. Assim como farei com esse seu brinquedinho bizarro que mandaste para mim. – Uma risada sinistra saiu de seus lábios e em seguida a ela abriu os braços com força, uma forte explosão ecoou no local que ficou totalmente negro.

No castelo onde hayra se encontrava a explosão ocorreu no peito dela a jogando com tudo na parede oposta fazendo com que ela desmaiasse e em seu peito surgiu uma tatuagem preta na forma de uma borboleta. Naraku correu acudi-la, mas não conseguiu toca-la devido a forte energia totalmente estranha que a cercava e o repelia.

No local onde Kagome e Ayame lutavam a energia negra que inundava o lugar começou a se dissolver e voltar para o corpo da mulher que começava a respirar ofegante. A barreira que protegia inuyasha se desfez e este saiu correndo ao encontro da prima que jazia ajoelhada com as mãos no chão, quando chegou tudo já voltara ao normal, nada destruído, só conseguiu ver o rosto de Ayame terminar de virar poeira celestial e quando virou-se para a prima uma poça de sangue encontrava-se embaixo desta, que a cada vez que tossia cuspia mais e mais sangue.

- Kagome, o que você tem?

Ele a pegou no colo, ela sorriu – Que bom que você está a salvo Inu-kun.

Uma pontada passou pelo coração dele.

- Você vai ficar boa logo vou te levar ao médico.

Ele já levantara com ela, que se aconchegou mais no colo do amado e fechou os olhos – Não precisa, só me leve pra casa e chame o miroku.

Dizendo isso sua respiração ficou mais leve e então ele percebeu que ela dormia. Entrou em seu mercedes a ajeitando confortavelmente no banco traseiro, passou a mão por seu rosto e deu um beijo em sua testa. Ligou o carro e partiu para casa. As explicações poderiam ficar para depois. Sentia-se mais aliviado no momento só em saber que ela continuava viva.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Kagome sua vadia, como ousa fazer isso com minha mulher?!

Naraku olhava para o corpo de hayra que estava na cama coberto pelo edredom vinho, e dormia, se mexendo muito, provavelmente tendo pesadelos, estava com febre altíssima. Ela tinha aquela marca em forma de borboleta que parecia queimar como se fosse uma brasa.

- Não a perdoarei. A atingirei onde mais dói.

Passou a mão pela testa da mulher tirando a franja molhada pelo suor e a secando com um pano. O ódio o incendiava e naquele momento virou mais do que apenas concluir seus planos, queria feri-la, queria mata-la pessoalmente, queria vê-la pedir clemência como fez com Ayame.

- Não se preocupe querida, ela vai pagar.

* * *

FINALMENTE A ÚLTIMA REVISÃO ... ACHO QUE AGORA VAI ... VOU COMEÇAR O NOVO CAPÍTULO ...


	7. Capítulo 7

Hello ... finalmente saiu mais um cap ... bora lá ...

* * *

JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO

CAPÍTULO 7 - REVELAÇÕES

* * *

Enquanto Inuyasha colocava o corpo da jovem na cama a ajeitando de forma confortável pensou em como ele era um completo idiota. Sentou-se a seu lado e ficou a observar o corpo que ali jazia desmaiado, suspirou cansado:

- Cara, eu to parecendo uma bicha suspirando assim – Passou a mão pelo rosto de Kagome retirando um fio de cabelo fora do lugar – Você parece tão frágil agora, mas antes... Eu não entendo como pôde fazer todas aquelas coisas. Não entendo nada que vem acontecendo e pelo visto você não esta afim de me contar não é? Eu vou descobrir Kagome, não importa o que você faça para me esconder.

Olhou as roupas rasgadas e cheias de sangue, balançou a cabeça em negação, os ferimentos ainda estavam abertos, um corte profundo marcava sua face.

- Como diabos vim parar naquela situação?

Olhou em volta, encontrava-se em uma pequena cabana construída por ele e Kagome em cima de uma arvore atrás da mansão há muitos anos atrás. Ali havia apenas uma cama de casal, uma mesa, um guarda roupa e em um canto uma cadeira com uma bacia e duas toalhas.

Levantou e seguiu em direção ao guarda roupas, abriu-o e sorriu ao encontrar roupas antigas de seus pais, ficou um tempo a olhar as roupas e então escolheu um vestido branco com detalhes em renda, com um lindo laço azul nas costas, bem antigo na realidade, sua mãe devia ter uns vinte anos quando usara aquele vestido, Kagome simplesmente o amava, mas sempre ficava enorme para ela quando eram crianças, então ele vivia a chamá-la de magrela sem graça. Olhou para Kagome e deu um sorriso.

- É, deve servir em você agora princesa.

Colocou o vestido sobre as costas da cadeira e pegou a bacia ali depositada, abriu a porta, mas antes de sair olhou para trás com um semblante de dor e tormento estampado em seu belo rosto.

- Não importa o que tente mostrar Kagome, não importa o quanto você é forte e o que seja lá o que está acontecendo com na sua vida. Pode até tentar se esconder atrás dessa carapaça, mas nunca vai deixar de ser frágil e desprotegida. Porque será que você nunca entende que só eu posso te proteger de verdade? Nunca vai deixar de ser a minha Kagome.

Suspirou fundo, ele sabia que era em vão falar tudo aquilo, a garota estava completamente desacordada, fechou os olhos e sentiu como se voltasse há muito tempo atrás, mais precisamente a quinze anos, ainda podia ouvir as últimas palavras dela antes de partir. _"Seja forte Inu". _Nunca doera tanto uma lembrança, palavras entaladas na garganta que nunca foram ditas. Um eu te amo que jamais foi revelado, uma dor que ele não entendia.

Resolveu deixar toda aquela história para mais tarde, seguiu adiante e fechou a porta e desceu até a margem de um rio próximo da cabana. Ali recolheu água fresca na bacia e voltou para o lugar onde Kagome estava

Lá chegando calmamente foi retirando as partes que ainda restavam da roupa dela, limpando e cuidando do corpo dela corpo.

Um corpo tão quente que exalava um odor tão agradável, aproximou o nariz de seu pescoço fechando os olhos a fim de sentir mais profundamente aquela fragrância que sempre o inebriava. Sentindo o contato de seu nariz com o pescoço da jovem não resistiu a tentação e beijou-lhe os ombros lentamente, sentindo sua boca formigar de vontade de continuar aquele caminho. Seu coração batia descompassado, era sempre assim quando estava em sua presença. Teve vontade de abraçar aquele belo corpo e protegê-lo de todo o mal, de amá-lo até o fim dos dias, mas sabia que não podia. Levantou e continuou o que estava fazendo. Lavou seu rosto que se encontrava ainda sujo e por fim colocou o vestido separado, ajeitou-a melhor na cama e a cobriu com a manta que se encontrava nos pés dela.

Ela parecia um anjo, mesmo com todos aqueles ferimentos parecia dormir tranqüilamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. A dor em seu peito estava a ponto de explodir. Pegou a bacia com a água agora avermelhada e tudo que utilizou para cuidar da Kagome e saiu da cabana.

Não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas ele próprio precisava de um banho para se limpar e também de um tempo para pensar no que fazer, alguém tinha eu dar uma resposta para ele. Sua cabeça doía de tanto pensar. Era bom sentir o vento frio bater em seu corpo depois de tanto estresse.

Finalmente chegava na piscina, estava passando reto, mas então percebe um garota sentada na beirada dela, não conhecia aquela menina, como será ela conseguira passar pela segurança, era impossível. Foi se aproximando para saber o que estava acontecendo. Era uma garota estranha, os cabelos loiros encaracolados nas pontas, usava um vestido branco, devia ter uns 8 anos de idade, não conseguiu ver seus olhos ainda, pois sua pele parecia ser da cor dos raios de sol e ofuscava sua visão. Ela não se alterou com a aproximação dele, era como se nem pudesse vê-lo.

- Garota, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ela não se mexeu, não se virou para ele, mas pelo menos respondeu.

- Estou aproveitando a brisa, está boa não é?

- Não foi isso que perguntei. Quem te colocou para dentro dessa casa garota? É proibido entrar aqui sem autorização. Como você entrou?

Ela virou sua cabeça a fim de fitá-lo, então ele pode ver que ela possuía olhos azuis, mas a luz que emanava de seu corpo aumentou.

- Foi a Kagome nee-chan

- O que a Kagome tem a ver com isso? Ela está em uma cama agora, dormindo, é impossível ela ter colocado você para dentro.

A pequenina deu um sorriso de quem achava graça e disse:

- Você não entende não é Inu-kun.

Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Aquilo nos seus olhos era carinho? Ele se assustou com o apelido que sua prima usava. Mas não reagiu, apenas esperou a explicação.

- Eu sou a essência daquela que você ama. Eu sou a guardiã da alma da Kagome.

Ele levou um baque, pronto, agora estava tudo perdido. Ou ele estava ficando louco ou a menina que estava.

- Você esta brincando comigo menina?

Ela se levantou da beirada da piscina e ficou de frente para ele, é claro que batia na cintura de Inuyasha, mas isso não colocou medo nela que ergueu a cabeça e sustentou seu olhar. Ele podia sentir uma energia diferente atravessar seu corpo, um calor começou a se instalar no seu perto, diminuindo sua dor. A garota o olhava não com raiva, mas com ternura e ele soube então que ela não era humana, não mais.

- Eu não estou brincando Inuyasha. Eu quase morri hoje tentando salvar a alma da Kagome. Ela quase se rompeu. Ela não se concentrou na luta e nem mostrou metade do seu poder e por isso eu tiver que protegê-la mais do que eu sou capaz.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu não entendo.

- Você realmente não sabe? Eu entendo, a Kagome estava te bloqueando para tudo ao seu redor. Mas agora que ela esta totalmente desacordada posso finalmente falar com você. Feche seus olhos Inuyasha e Sinta o poder que esta fluindo ao seu redor.

Ele olhou desconfiado para a menina, mas não via nada que pudesse vir de ruim dela, então ele obedeceu. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou ao seu redor. No começo ele ouvia somente o vento soprando e o silêncio era reconfortante. Foi então que percebeu que o silencio não era normal, onde estavam os animais? Onde estava a vida da natureza? o barulho dos carros? Da vida? NADA, por mais que tentasse não ouvia nada além do vento, prestou mais atenção e achou um poder bloqueando o território todo da casa, se assustou, pois essa barreira era um pacto de sangue com o lugar que impediria qualquer pessoa maligna de se aproximar sem consentimento da pessoa que fez o pacto. Ele farejou o ar e então sentiu, era o sangue de kagome que corria pela casa protegendo-a, então se lembrou da noite em que a encontrará na garagem quase morta. Abriu os olhos e encarou a menina.

- Porque ela faria uma coisas? O que ela quer impedir que entre aqui? E porque esta tudo tão silencioso?

- Vamos lá, não tenho muito tempo Inu, logo ela vai acordar e vai te bloquear de novo, não vou mais poder entrar em contato por enquanto, vou te passar as informações essenciais e volto a falar com você assim que possível. Ela quer proteger todos vocês, impedir que vocês tentem ajudá-la. Tem uma história muito antiga, você vai ter que procurar nos livros da sua mãe, as mikos negras.

- Já ouvi falar sobre isso antes, não são elas que protegem o mundo espiritual? Pensei que fossem só histórias.

- Não são, elas existem, a Kagome é uma delas. Veja bem, não posso dar os detalhes agora, vai ter que fazer isso por si só. Existe uma pessoa terrível tentando controlar os dois mundos, esse alguém se chama Narak, a mãe da Kagome ficou grávida de gêmeas e ela é muito má também e junto com esse outro homem bolou um plano, um antigo ritual para transformar uma das gêmeas, procure sobre esse ritual e sobre o que significa ter gêmeas no mundo espiritual. Você vai entender.

- Porque você não me explica? Ta uma confusão essa história.

- Já disse que não tenho tempo, a Kagome já esta despertando para este mundo. Você tem que se preparar. Agora me ouça com atenção, o plano deles não deu certo, seus pais descobriram e tentaram impedir, mas tudo virou uma confusão e todos apagaram, quando acordaram a irmã de Kagome, Kikiou, não estava mais nesse mundo, somente uma esfera azul brilhante se encontrava no lugar onde seu corpo estava antes, então ela sumiu para algum lugar desconhecido. Veja bem, ninguém além da Kagome e da própria Kikiou sabem a verdade do que aconteceu naquela noite. Agora Narak esta atrás da esfera da Kikiou para ressuscitá-la a fim de terminar o ritual transformando-a em uma pessoa desumana e cheia de ódio e poder absoluto.

- A Kagome está atrás dessa esfera para destruí-la?

- Sim, ela procura a esfera, mas não para destruí-la.

- Então, não entendo.

A menina sorri.

- Para salvar a irmã. Lembre-se, nada é o que parece ser. Toda a história não passa de uma farsa das duas irmãs. Agora tenho que ir, a Kagome já esta me procurando.

A menina fica nas pontas do pé e toca a cabeça de Inuyasha com a ponta do dedo indicador. Ele sente uma energia percorrer seu corpo então sente o dedinho da manina abandonar sua testa.

- Agora a Kagome não vai mais te bloquear, não se preocupe, ela nem vai desconfiar dessa nossa conversa, por enquanto. Tenho que ir. Pesquise inu, e quando você souber toda a história eu volto.

- Qual seu nome pequena?

Ela faz uma careta pensativa e então responde:

- Quando eu era humana papai me chamavam de Sarah.

- Certo Sarah, me responda uma coisa que não entendi ainda.

- Ai Inu-kun, você faz muitas perguntas, a Kagome ta me chamando.

- É rápido, porque a Kagome ta bloqueando somente a mim?

Sarah da uma risadinha.

- Você é bem devagar mesmo. Essa é fácil, porque ela Te Ama.

Ele se espanta com a simplicidade que a menina diz isso. Parecia tão fácil.

- Não pode ser, ela está com o Sesshoumaru.

- Aiai, você da trabalho sabia. Descobre o que eu mandei que eu te explico a história toda depois. Mais uma coisinha, a Kagome vai precisar muito de você no futuro, então vai com calma com ela ta.

Ela deu uma piscadela pra ele e desapareceu deixando pra trás um Inuyasha atordoado.

- Eu heim, que menina mais estranha.

Deu um sorriso, era bom alguém confiar nele pra variar. Pensando em como ia invadir a biblioteca da mãe voltou para a mansão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hayra caminhava por um túnel escuro, fedorento e cheio de vermes por horas ou dias talvez. Seu coração estava disparado, nem sabia como tinha chegado naquele lugar, mas sabia que era a única saída daquele inferno, mas tinha receio do que viria no final daquele túnel morfético. Já estava mais do que exausta. Foi então que avista uma luz dourada extremamente forte, que chegava a cegar a sua vista.

- Droga, o que esta acontecendo agora?

A luz diminuiu gradativamente até parar no formato de uma pequena menina.

- Quem é você?

A luz se aproximou e então ela se assustou ao reconhecer aquele rosto.

- Sou eu mamãe, não precisa temer

O susto foi tamanho que ela caiu no chão e colocou a mão na boca para se impedir de gritar. Era impossível ser ela, todas menos ela. As lágrimas começaram a cair, aquela voz, aquela presença aquele cheiro tão doce eram tão reais. Levantou-se e se aproximou da menina que sorria para ela. Colocou a mão no rosto da pequena e sussurrou:

- Sarah?

- Eu mesma mamãe. Estava esperando por você faz tanto tempo.

- Como você sabe que sou sua mãe? Seu pai me garantiu o segredo se te deixasse viver.

- Ah mas eu descobri tudo. Sei que o único homem que amou foi meu pai, mas quando descobriu estar grávida se desesperou, afinal não estava nos seus planos malignos, era uma filha fora dos rituais, você precisava ter um marido que não amasse para poder matá-lo depois, precisava de filhas gêmeas que quisessem se matar. Tudo para ter o poder que sempre quis. Seu primeiro pensamento foi em me matar, mas quando papai descobriu jurou nunca contar a ninguém e cuidar de mim.

Hayra não negou aquelas palavras, continuou a afagar o rosto da filha com os olhos marejados.

- Você tem o mesmo rosto que seu pai. Tão linda, mas esses olhos são meus.

- Meus olhos são as únicas coisas que carrego de você mamãe, você não me queria, mas Kami-sama que me mandou para o seu ventre, eu sou a única coisa boa que ainda existe em você, Kami- sama sabia que isso aconteceria, você me ama porque eu carrego o sangue daquele que uma vez você amou mais que a você mesma, Ela me mandou para te salvar.

Hayra retirou a mão da filha e deu uma risada.

- Me salvar do que? Estou ótima. Eu amei seu pai mais que a mim mesma, mas não mais que o desejo pelo poder que eu sabia que teria. Nunca quis que ele morresse, sempre pensei que talvez, depois que tudo acabasse pudéssemos ficar juntos, mas ele era muito teimoso, não sei se aceitaria. Ele me implorou para deixá-la viva, eu concedi porque o amava demais, mas depois disso nunca mais o vi. Pensei que você tivesse morrido juntamente com ele durante a guerra.

A doce menina abriu seu sorriso mais sincero.

- Mas eu morri mamãe. Não ando mais no mundo dos vivos.

Hayra se afastou com medo do que aquilo significava.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Já disse vou te salvar.

- Se você não esta mais viva o que você é?

- Sou a guardiã da alma da minha irmã Kagome.

Hayra se afastou mais ainda, tinha alguma coisa muito errada naquilo tudo, ela não se lembrava de nada, como fora parar naquele lugar, o que tinha acontecido na luta de Kagome e Ayame ?

- Kagome matou a Ayame, e te deu um presentinho também. Você esta marcada para morrer mamãe. Ela marcou seu peito com o símbolo das Mikos negras.

Foi só ela dizer isso e seu peito começou a arder como se estivesse em chamas, caiu de joelhos arfando e viu a marca de uma borboleta preta ali. Era impossível, não podia ser.

- Você disse que me salvaria. Maldita.

- Credo, que mau humor você tem. Só porque isso vai sugar todas as suas energias segundo após segundo? Não tenho culpa, você deixou a Aneue muito brava. Mas sei que você vai dar um jeito de burlar o feitiço não é? Até que você tentar matar a Kagome e acabar com a maldição.

- É assim que você quer me salvar? Pensei que ficaria do meu lado e não do dessa idiota da Kagome.

- Eu vou te salvar. O dia da sua morte eu vou deixar a alma da Kagome e vou te purificar. Porque tem coisas que você não sabe mamãe. Kami-sama me mandou ao mundo para cumprir duas missões a primeira é proteger minha irmã e a segunda é te levar de volta pros braços da sua mãe. Por isso eu vou te purificar. – ela dá uma piscadela pra mãe – Que sorte a sua hã? A vovó tem muita influencia lá com Kami-sama, e apesar de ela estar muito brava com você pediu pra te salvar

- DESGRAÇADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

- Bom, agora que já te avisei de tudo, vou te mandar de volta pro teu marido atual. Ele ta muito preocupado com você sabia.

Ela estalou os dedos. Hayra sentiu um puxão em seu umbigo.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAO

Ela abriu os olhos e estava na sua cama, naraku estava correndo em sua direção.

- Hayra, o que foi?

Hayra se jogou nos braços dele e chorou, um desespero tomava conta de seu ser. Não podia acreditar no estava acontecendo. Seus planos, sua vida, tudo seria em vão? Ela não podia perder para sua irmã outra vez, ela tinha que ser a melhor, tinha que provar. "NÃO, não deixarei ninguém me afetar, eu VOU vencer, não importa o que você queira mamãe, vou te provar que sou melhor do que sua filha Izaioy"

- O que aconteceu Hayra? Nunca vi você assim.

- Naraku, quero a cabeça da Izaioy. Quero que ela sofra como nenhuma outra antes quero ela e a Kagome implorando nos meus pés. Jamais vou perdoá-las.

Ele a apertou forte em seus braços tentando reconfortá-la.

- Nós as teremos, e ninguém no mundo poderá nos impedir. Seremos os Donos dos Mundos. Nem Kami- Sama conseguirá nos parar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Um brisa suave tocava o rosto de Kagome fazendo ela se encolher mais por baixo das cobertas. Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão aconchegada e descansada, não queria levantar dali nunca mais. Não sabia aonde estava mas sentia um cheiro de madeira muito reconfortante e que a deixava com mais sono, virou de lado e se acomodou melhor no travesseiro. Sentindo o cheiro doce que invadiu o local enrugou a testa e colocou a cara no travesseiro, não queria levantar ainda.

- Vamos Onee-sama, ta na hora de levantar, precisamos conversar.

Kagome ignorou Sarah e puxou o cobertor até cobrir a cabeça.

- Kagome-chan, quer parar de fazer pirraça pra mim! Isso é tão infantil, supõe-se que eu deveria ser a criança aqui.

Kagome da uma bufada de brava e se senta na cama, notando então que estava na cabana atrás da mansão dos tios, da um sorriso, esse Inuyasha não tinha mais concerto mesmo.

- Que foi Sarinha? Será que eu nem posso descansar mais? Acabei de sair de uma luta muito cansativa, eu quase morri sabia?

Sarah coloca a mão na cintura e faz uma cara de zangada.

- Nem vou comentar. Você é pior que o Inuyasha, não é a toa que gosta tanto dele.

Kagome faz uma careta de desconfiada para a menina.

- Como você sabe disso heim?

- Fácil, eu vivo na sua cabeça o tempo todo esqueceu?

- Ah, verdade! Ainda não estou acostumada. Mas me diga, a que devo sua ilustríssima presença bem na hora que estou me recuperando de minha quase morte?

Sarah revira os olhos para a brincadeira.

- Você é um caso perdido, será que poderia parar de brincar com algo tão sério?

Como resposta Kagome da uma risada. Sarah revira os olhos mais uma vez.

- Não sei porque ainda me incomodo como você aneue.

- Sabe Sarah, adorei descobrir que tenho uma irmã mais nova!

- Você me da muito trabalho k-cha, poderia se comportar melhor de agora em diante?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Por favor aneue, da pra não tentar se matar da próxima vez que for lutar com alguém?

Kagome cruza os braços e emburra – Não tentei me matar.

- Pode até ser, mas que você foi totalmente descuidada isso eu não tenho dúvidas. E não me venha com seu repeteco de "Eu tava protegendo o Inuyasha", não acredito que ele ficaria muito feliz se você morresse mocinha. Por falar em Inuyasha, não acha que j´esta na hora de deixar ele saber o que está acontecendo?

Kagome da um pulo da cama – NÃO.

- Calma, calma nee-chan, esse estresse não te faz nada bem. Volta pra cama.

- Não Sarah, o Inuyasha não precisa se envolver nessa loucura, ninguém precisa se arriscar, só eu.

- Kagome, realiza, se todo mundo ajudar a probabilidade de você sair viva dessa é bem maior.

- Eu sei, mas a custa de quem? Sesshoumaru? Izaioy ? ou ... – Kagome abaixou a cabeça. Sarah terminou a frase.

- Inuyasha? Você acha mesmo que ele vai continuar a viver bem e feliz depois que você morrer? Acorda pra vida!

- Não me importo de morrer pelo menos ele vai continuar vivo. Todos eles vão estar vivos e felizes.

- Bom, e você já pensou no que a Kikiou vai pensar dessa história? Não creio que ela vá querer morrer também, você prometeu pra ela ...

- Eu sei, vou cumprir minha promessa, já sabe o que eu vou fazer. Vou liberá-la assim que possível.

- Isso é loucura, você tem noção do que vai acontecer com você depois disso?

- Vou ficar lúcida tempo suficiente para acabar com toda essa história. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Você ta pirando Kagome, não pense que vou compactuar com isso.

- E o que você vai fazer a respeito?

- Vou passar por cima de você, não vou permitir que tire sua vida assim. Vai ter que se ver comigo, não vou deixar.

- Nada vai me impedir Sarah

- Isso é o que veremos nee-chan.

- Não vamos brigar por isso, por favor.

- Não, não vamos, mas isso não muda nada minha posição.

- E você sabe a minha.

Sarah faz uma careta - Sim, sei! Tenho que ir. Miroku ta chegando.

Assim ela sumiu. Kagome se levantou da cama e lavou o rosto em uma bacia cheia de água que se encontrava na cadeira ao lado. Arrumou a cama e se sentou para esperar o irmão chegar. Logo ele bate na porta.

- Pode entrar

- Kagome, que bom que você esta bem. Fiquei muito preocupado quando o Inuyasha disse o que aconteceu. Mas não tem nenhuma cicatriz em você, não parece que foi tão sério.

Miroku faz uma cara de confusão e Kagome da uma risadinha.

- Foi sério sim, é que eu tive uma ajudinha extra para me curar mais rápido.

- Aquela menininha apareceu de novo?

- Na mosca, ela é a protetora da minha alma

- É isso que da dividir sua alma em tantas partes, olha o tanto de gente pra proteger ela.

- Palhaço, isso não tem graça. Me fala o que você veio me falar.

Miroku da um sorriso convencido e se senta ao lado da irmã na cama.

- Maninha, acho que você vai ter que fazer as malas, vamos fazer uma busca ao tesouro.

- Ta zuando, você sabe aonde esta a esfera?

- Com toda certeza.

Kagome se joga em Miroku e o derruba da cama, os dois riem alto.

- Vamos nessa então.

* * *

POR FAVOR GALERA ... REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS...


	8. Capítulo 8

JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO

CAPÍTULO 8 - O PIANO

* * *

As vezes nossos maiores segredos estão escondidos em lugares tão secretos que mesmo nós temos dificuldades em encontrar. Era sobre esse assunto que Inuyasha pensava sentado em uma das cadeiras perto da piscina. O tempo estava mais gelado que o normal, no entanto não era frio que o corpo dele sentia, seu corpo estava em fúria, o sangue corria violentamente pelas suas veias devido ao extremo estado de frustração em que se encontrava. Nunca antes em sua vida sentira-se tão inútil, a única tarefa que aquela pequena menina lhe passara mostrara-se praticamente impossível de ser realizada. O dia inteiro ele caçou por todos os cantos da mansão o lugar onde sua mãe pudesse ter guardado seus livros sobre a antiga história Miko e até agora nem um mínimo sinal de que eles realmente existiam. Nada que ele fizesse o ajudava a descobrir o esconderijo daqueles malditos livros, o que levava Inuyasha a crer que deveria ter algo realmente poderoso escrito neles. A ansiedade só se fazia aumentar juntamente com a tensão e essas emoções só atrapalhavam suas buscas, por isso resolvera parar por alguns instantes e refrescar a cabeça para uma nova busca. Não iria desistir, afinal, se queria entender o que estava acontecendo precisava daqueles livros.

Ele encostou a cabeça no topo da cadeira e ali relaxou seu corpo e esvaziou sua mente deixando que seus pensamentos vagassem por imagens e lembranças de seu passado, procurando por algo que sua mãe tenha lhe dito que pudesse ajudar a achar esses livros.

- Droga, seria bem mais fácil se ela mesma me mostrasse o lugar! Mas não, se ela descobrir que estou procurando isso me mataria!

Mas uma vez fechou os olhos e deixou que as imagens ocupassem sua mente

_OoOoOoOoOo FLASHBACK OoOoOoOoOo_

_- Inuyasha! Já disse para você não mexer nas minhas partituras, olha só a bagunça que você fez filho!_

_Um Inuyasha com dois anos de idade se encontrava coberto de papéis por todos os lados e em seu rosto um sorriso inocente brilhava._

_- Mas mamãe, eu quero aprender a tocar piano igual a senhora! O papai fica todo feliz quando a ouve tocando e até o Sesshou-nee-sama sorri. Quero fazer isso também mamãe!_

_Izayoi olha para o filho e sorri ternamente. Agacha-se e começa a organizar as partituras._

_- Sabe Inu, a música é a arte mais bela e suave que existe no mundo, com ela você pode realizar milagres, ela abre os portões do nosso coração de forma delicada e invade nossa alma a fim de limpá-la. Para conseguir dominá-la é necessário muita determinação, leva bastante tempo. Você quer mesmo aprender? _

_- É claro que quero mamãe! Quero muito!_

_- Certo então, Vamos começar suas aulas agora mesmo_

_- Legal! Vou contar para o papai e já volto!_

_Izayoi somente sorri e continua a arrumar a bagunça do filho. Durante os anos seguintes Inuyasha e a mãe dedicavam varias horas por dia para estudar a arte de tocar piano, ele aprendia rapidamente, devido aos seus instintos aguçados e a seu grande talento. Com 10 anos já era um profissional e tocavam ele e a mãe para a família todas as noites. _

_Um dia ele chegou na sala de piano mais cedo e começou a procurar alguma música que lhe chamasse a atenção para tocar para sua mãe. Em uma das prateleiras ele encontrou uma que estava em um papel antigo e pelo que ele via era muito complicada de se tocar, deu um sorriso, adorava desafio. Arrumou as partituras no piano e quando estava pronto para começar ouviu a porta se abrir e viu sua mãe vindo na sua direção._

_- Inuyasha, onde pegou essa partitura?_

_- Nas prateleiras mamãe! Nunca tocamos essa antes, parece bem difícil. _

_Izayoi sentou ao seu lado no banco._

_- Filho, a mamãe já explicou para você que sou uma Miko certo?_

_- Sim _

_- Essa música que você ia tocar tem passado na minha família por muitos anos e só deve ser tocadas em ocasiões especiais para nós Mikos._

_- Você quer dizer que eu não posso tocar ela?_

_- Me desculpe filho, mas essa música eu não posso deixar você tocar._

_- Mas mamãe, eu queria impressionar a K-chan_

_- Inuyasha, você ainda é muito novo pra pensar nisso!_

_Ele pula do banco assustado_

_- Não mamãe, a Kagome é minha prima, eca, não quero namorar ela não!_

_Izayoi começa a rir._

_- Tudo bem então. Porque não tiramos a noite de folga e você vai brincar com sua prima que não vai ser sua namorada?_

_Inuyasha fecha a cara para a mãe._

_- Como você é boba mamãe._

_E saiu da sala pisando duro, deixando para trás uma Izayoi sorridente._

_OoOoOoOoOo FLASHBACK OoOoOoOoOo_

Inuyasha da um salto da cadeira e acaba caindo de cara no chão.

- Itaaaai

Se coloca de pé e começa a caminhar em direção a casa.

- Como eu posso ser tão burro? Tava na minha cara o tempo todo e eu nem percebi. Acho que é hora de voltar a tocar piano mamãe!

Entra determinado em casa a caminho da sala, a muito abandonada, de piano. No meio do caminho encontra seu irmão, tenta passar reto mas este segura seu braço e o impede.

- O que aconteceu com a Kagome? Porque eu estou sentindo o cheiro do sangue dela em você Inuyasha?

Ele puxa o braço do aperto do irmão de forma brusca.

- Acho que não é da sua conta!

Ele pega inuyasha pelo colarinho e o espreme na parede - Seu verme inútil, o que você aprontou com ela?

- Me solta seu idiota, eu não fiz nada.

- Porque será que não acredito em suas palavras? Vou repetir uma vez mais. O que aconteceu com a Kagome?

Inuyasha afasta o irmão com um soco que o pega de raspão – Idiota! Ela é SUA namorada, pergunte para ela e me deixe em paz.

Seshoumaru o fuzila com os olhos – Vou fazer isso, mas ouça bem Inuyasha, se você estiver envolvido com algo que possa machucá-la se verá comigo.

- Faça como bem entender.

Falando isso vira as costas e continua seu caminho com uma determinação maior ainda. A mansão é enorme e a parte onde se encontrava a sala de música era um corredor isolado, ele chega a frente da sala e abre a porta com violência e se depara com a escuridão e a solidão de um ambiente a muito abandonado. Aquela era uma sala circular onde o piano ficava ao centro de frente para uma janela, que se encontrava fechada por cortinas vermelhas, e também de sofás onde antigamente sentava sua família para vê-lo tocar junto de sua mãe. Atrás do piano ficavam estantes com livros, documentos e partituras e também uma mesa para estudos. Ele se encaminhou para a conhecida prateleira onde se encontrava a partitura que ele desejava. Pegou-a e seguiu para o piano ajeitou-as de forma apropriada e sem pensar em como isso solucionaria seu problema começou a tocar. Seus dedos deslizavam pelo piado e a musica soava de forma suave e harmoniosa, era, na opinião de inuyasha, uma musica com contrastes como o sol e a lua e então quando estava chegando ao final da melodia varias coisas acontecerão ao mesmo tempo. A porta da sala se abriu abruptamente e revelou sua mãe com um semblante amedrontado e um grito saiu de sua boca – INUYASHA NAAAAAO – ao mesmo tempo que ela corria em sua direção ele terminou de tocar a última nota e com um último olhar a sua mãe ele sentiu sua alma se rachar e uma dor intensa tomar seu coração, seu corpo caiu do banco e sua mãe se debruçou sobre ele.

- Inuyasha, porque fez isso?

- Mamãe.

Ela retira de si um pequeno colar em forma de borboleta dourada e coloca no pescoço do filho um segundo antes deste sumir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome se encontrava em seu quarto se arrumando para enfrentar a viagem que teriam de fazer quando ouve alguém bater na sua porta.

- Entre, esta aberta.

Uma voz grave fala ás suas costas.

- Você vai viajar.

Ela sorri, não era uma pergunta afinal.

- É o que parece não sesshy?

- Para onde vai dessa vez?

Ela vira e se aproxima dele o olhando com olhos marotos.

- Se te contasse teria que te matar.

Ele revira os olhos ignorando o tom brincalhão e continua.

- O que te aconteceu? Senti o cheiro do seu sangue no corpo do meu irmão a pouco. O que você está querendo aprontar?

- Credo seshoumaru, você não acha que esta fazendo perguntas demais?

- O que sei é que estou recebendo respostas de menos.

- É para seu próprio bem, fique bem quietinho enquanto a tia Kagome cuida de tudo.

Falando isso ela da um de seus sorrisos mais falsos o que faz seshoumaru revirar os olhos novamente e soltar um supiro cansado.

- Não tem como ter uma conversa séria com você?

- Estou falando muito serio sesshy!

- E pelo que percebo também não vou conseguir nenhuma resposta que me agrade

- Eu dizer que te amo não é o suficiente?

- Não

- Então sinto muito, não posso falar mais nada.

- Então, neste caso não tenho escolha, já me decidi.

Kagome coloca a mão na cintura e o olha desconfiada.

- Decidiu o que mocinho?

- Vou te acompanhar nessa viagem.

- Aaahh... Mas não vai mesmo. O que vou fazer é assunto meu e você não tem nada haver com isso.

- Vai ter que aceitar. Não te dou escolhas.

- E desde quando você manda em mim?

- Não mando, mas vou mesmo assim.

- Já disse é problema meu, eu resolvo. Não preciso que tente se meter, só vai atrapalhar.

Ele se aproxima mais dela e a puxa pela cintura colando seus corpos. _"Deus, porque ele tinha que ser tão forte!". _Ele passa seu nariz pelo pescoço dela sentindo seu cheiro adocicado fazendo-a arrepiar e se amolecer e por fim perder o controle de seu corpo, ela já não podia responder por seus atos. Ele chega aos seus ouvidos e sussurra.

- Tudo que acontece com você é problema meu Kagome. Eu a amo. É insuportável vê-la passar por todas essas situações e não fazer nada. Deixe-me ficar ao seu lado e protegê-la sua bichinha teimosa.

Como dizer não aquilo? Era demais para ela, ela era impelida a aceitar mesmo não querendo. Ela o amava, não era nada mais justo aceitar a ajuda se esse era seu desejo. Sentiu seu corpo relaxar naqueles braços e aceitou sua sina mais uma vez. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele chegando bem perto de sua boca murmurou:

- É isso que quer sesshoumaru?

Conforme ela falava seus lábios se roçavam e ele a puxou mais para perto

- Sim

- Então é isso que terá.

Dito isso ele afundou seus lábios aos dela sentindo mais uma vez aquele gosto suave e embriagante. Era tão delicioso o contato de seus corpos, era como se eles se conectassem por outra dimensão. Quando ficaram sem ar se separaram e ela ainda com os olhos fechados disse:

- Insuportável.

- Obrigado

Ela deu um suspiro e se afastou dele falando – Já que você também vai viajar é bom fazer sua mala. Caso interesse iremos para um local bem gelado.

- Certo

- Em meia hora na garagem. Temos que sair o mais rápido possível.

Ele sorri – Sim senhora.

- Ora não me irrite mais Sesshoumaru Taisho, já tive o bastante para um dia.

Ele sorri malicioso - Pois para mim não é nem o mínimo do que quero.

- Pelo amor de Deus, saia daqui antes que eu mude de idéia

Ele sai e ela se atira na cama – Por favor, não agüento mais essa situação, será que não da pra esperar mais um pouquinho? Que fogo aneue!

A porta do quarto se abre outra vez e ela da um pulo da cama.

- Credo Kagome, ta assustada hoje heim!

- Ai Miroku, nem me fale. Hoje vai ser aquele dia que não vai terminar.

- O que aconteceu?

Ela olha para o irmão com cara de poucos amigos e enquanto enfia com violência o resto da roupa na mochila explica:

- Sesshoumaru convenceu a Kikiou que ele deve ir com a gente procurar a esfera. Da para acreditar?

Miroku olha para ela com cara maliciosa.

- Que foi miroku?

- De que jeito ele a convenceu?

Ela pega a mochila e taca nele – Deixa de ser tonto, eu aqui no sufoco e você tirando onda. Você sabe muito bem que eu amo o Inuyasha.

- Ok, ok.

- Mas o que veio fazer aqui?

- Avisar que a Sango chegou.

- Certo. Já falou com meu tio a respeito do nosso hóspede velhinho?

- Sim, ele disse que não tem problema, e que devemos tomar cuidado.

- Beleza vamos embora logo que já ta demorando pra essa viagem sair, ta me dando nos nervos.

- tudo te deixa nos nervos ultimamente.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi.

- Vai vamos logo, já esta pronta?

- Hai.

Falando isso saíram do quarto e rumaram para a garagem onde já esperava Sesshoumaru e uma Sango confusa.

- Nem me pergunte o porquê Sango, mas ele vai.

-Não ia falar nada.

- Sei

- Podemos ir?

- Sim sesshoumaru, estamos prontos.

Dizendo isso entraram no carro e partiram rumo ao caminho que não sabiam qual era e nem se voltariam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sua cabeça doía como se tivessem enfiado mil pregos nela. Bem suavemente foi abrindo os olhos, mas foi obrigado a fechá-los novamente devido à forte claridade.

- Que Merda

Ele estava deitado em um chão coberto por gramas e podia sentir o perfume de muitas flores misturados, era diferente de tudo que já sentiram antes, provavelmente uma grande variedade de plantas se encontrava ali. Uma brisa suave tocou seu rosto acentuando o perfume de pêssegos. Com o braço na frente dos olhos para tentar diminuir a claridade foi abrindo os olhos.

- Pronto, olhos abertos hora de levantar.

Apoiou o outro braço na grama e tentou forçá-lo, mas ele parecia gelatina de tanto que tremia, conforme levantava Inuyasha descobria vários outros lugares que doíam além da sua cabeça, mas com muito esforço e muitos palavrões conseguiu se sentar. Apoiou o outro braço no chão para se sustentar melhor e começou a fitar o lugar que se encontrava.

Era um vale, na verdade parecia mais o paraíso, tudo era tão iluminado que a primeira impressão dele foi estar em um vale com flores de ouro, mas notou que era apenas efeitos da luz. Ele estava no topo de uma colina bem abaixo na sombra de uma oliveira e podia ver ao redor todo o vale. Um lago corria logo abaixo da colina, onde era possível desfrutar da visão de belas flores de lótus, e se estendia até se perder no meio da floresta que cercava o vale. Mais adiante era possível ver uma enorme plantação de pêssegos. A brisa o tocava suavemente e os animais estavam em harmonia correndo pelo campo. Mais adiante, além da plantação de pêssegos era possível ver algumas construções em estilo antigo, parecia mais um vilarejo com uma casa enorme localizada na colina mais alta, a frente dessa casa era possível visualizar um imenso jardim com os mais diversos tipos de flores e frutas.

- Ok. Aonde diabos eu vim parar?

- Sinceramente, muito me espanta um filho de Izayoi ter um palavreado desses. Me parece que saem somente palavras feias dessa sua boquinha.

Inuyasha deu um pulo do chão e ficou de pé se esquecendo momentaneamente da dor devido ao susto. A sua frente encontrava-se uma mulher linda, os cabelos que outrora foram negros possuíam varias mechas brancas, seus olhos eram azuis cristalinos, como o lago que corria colina abaixo, vestia um vestido azul claro, quase branco, os pés estavam descalços. Notava-se que possuía certa idade, no entanto isso não influenciava sua beleza diferenciada, ela lhe lembrava muito Kagome, pois tinha o mesmo sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ela parecia uma fada.

- Ok. Quem demônios é a senhora e como sabe o nome da minha mãe?

- Modos garoto, eu sou a senhora desse lugar, posso fazê-lo morder a língua.

No entanto a senhora não demonstrava nenhuma feição no rosto que demonstrasse estar brava, somente o sorriso maroto aumentava conforme falava.

- Feh. Só quero saber como vim parar aqui.

- Aiai. Como a Kagome tem paciência com você heim? Não foi você quem tocou aquela música no piano de sua mãe para achar respostas?

- Eu pensei que a música abriria algum compartimento secreto e não que mandaria pro mundo do Peter pan. Eu só queria achar os livros da mamãe.

- Garoto, melhor que os livros sou eu!

A mulher falou essa frase com as mãos na cintura e dando uma piscadinha para Inuyasha, que se sentiu atordoado.

- Você decididamente não é uma velha normal. E outra, você não pode me ajudar eu preciso estudar a história das mikos e entender toda essa maluquice.

- Garoto você é difícil.

- Como a sen...

- Piiiis ... para e ouve. Quem pode te explicar melhor essa maluquice toda do que a matriarca das loucas?

- como?

- Nossa Inuyasha você é lerdo.Não notou a semelhança não? Eu sou a mãe de Izayoi a sua avó. Eu acompanho essa história antes de você nascer e no momento você se transportou, muito imprudentemente por sinal, para o mundo de Kami-sama. É aqui que ela descansa enquanto eu cuido de tudo por ela.

- Como é? Minha avó? Kami-sama? Itai... minha cabeça dói.

A senhora se aproximou do jovem neto e passou o braço direito pelo braço esquerdo de Inuyasha e disse.

- Calminha, vamos, vou te levar para a casa grande. Lá você vai poder perguntar tudo que quiser e de sobra comer um bolinho de pêssegos que acabei de fazer.

- Esse mundo ta louco.

A senhora deu um sorriso travesso e o guiou pela trilha que seguia até a casa ao topo da outra colina.

* * *

_**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Eu to demorando um século para escrever eu sei ... mas to com tantos problemas ... mas vopu dar um jeito de continuar...**_

_**Me ajudem a superar a depressão... deixem uma review**** =D**_


	9. Capítulo 9

Boa Noite!

As ferias vieram e eu resolvi resgatar essa historia. Espero que gostem.

O sangue lhe escorria abundante pela boca, caído no chão com o rosto colado na terra, suas forças se esvaiam, tentou levantar, mas seu corpo não o obedecia e assim caiu novamente

– MERDA!

Uma risada soou pela escuridão quebrando o silêncio, um homem alto, cabelos pretos e olhos na cor roxa, apareceu entre as árvores secas e mortas que montavam a paisagem macabra. Chegou perto do jovem caído em meio a terra e enfiou seu pé com força em sua cabeça. Imediatamente o jovem sentiu como se seu crânio estivesse rachando e o gosto de terra e sangue inundava sua boca.

- O gosto da terra esta de seu agrado Inuyasha?

E mais uma risada riscou a noite.

- Que foi? Por acaso eu te machuquei?

Inuyasha estava cansado daquele cara tagarelando, estava cansado da sua língua afiada e definitivamente estava cansado de apanhar. Tentou levantar mais uma vez, mas além de não ter forças para tal ato o homem vestido de preto meteu um chute em seu estômago fazendo ele voar de encontro a uma árvore. O impacto foi excruciante. Caiu voltado para o céu, e em meio aquelas árvores secas e aos animais macabros que voavam ele pode ver a lua brilhando fosca. Essa foi a última imagem em sua mente antes de fechar os olhos.

- Início Flashback -

_A casa enorme que se encontrava na colina mais alta daquele pequeno paraíso cheirava a pêssegos. Tudo era muito simples e antigo. Espalhado pela casa podiam-se ver vários ornamentos estranhos e brilhantes, a casa em si era muito brilhante. Animais entravam e saiam o tempo todo, e era possível encontrar alguns dormindo em uma das várias cadeiras aconchegantes que se encontravam espalhadas pela casa. Chegamos a uma ampla cozinha super moderna, olhei tudo aquilo muito desconfiado, a casa toda era um museu, porque bem a cozinha era moderna? _

_- Não faça essas caretas na minha cozinha Inuyasha._

_- Não estou fazendo caretas._

_- Está sim. _

_- Feh!_

_Minha suposta avó revirou os olhos e abanando as mão se dirigiu para o fogão enorme, de onde retirou do forno uma torta, deve ser a torta de pêssego que ela me prometeu, que bom, to com fome! Enquanto ela ia ajeitando as coisas me sentei em um dos banquinhos perto do balcão que separava a área de preparo de alimentos da área de comer os alimentos. Minha vovozinha colocou a torta no balcão e se dirigiu à geladeira de onde tirou um litro de coca-cola e voltou pro balcão com dois copos e dois pratos. Arquei a sobrancelha, aquilo era estanho_

_- Não sabia que no céu tinha refrigerante, é até bom morrer se for assim._

_A velha me deu um tapa na nuca, que é isso? Mulher violenta._

_- Não fale besteira filhote de cachorro._

_- Ai, essa doeu, a senhora tem a mão pesada, parece até homem._

_Agora fiquei com medo, ela ta olhando como se fosse me matar, engoli seco - Ta querendo dizer que não sou delicada?_

_- De forma alguma – me prontifiquei a esclarecer as coisas – nunca conheci mulher mais delicada que a senhora – afastei um pouco meu banco de perto dela._

_- Pois saiba que sou uma senhora muito desejada e sensual, muitos homens já ficaram loucos por meus ... dotes!_

_Droga as imagens vieram na minha cabeça, velha sem vergonha._

_- Por favor, se a senhora é minha avó não me deixe imaginar essas cenas, posso ficar traumatizado._

_Ela revirou os olhos novamente, porque todos fazem isso comigo? Não é muito justo sabia. Depois ninguém sabe por que eu resmungo. A velha começou a cortar a torta e por no meu prato, tava um cheiro muito bom, mas eu nunca que vou admitir._

_- Afinal qual seu nome velha?_

_- Você não tem um pingo de respeito né guri?_

_Me recusei a responder, ela já sabe a resposta tenho certeza._

_- Aimi, esse é meu nome moleque chato – e me mostrou a língua, da pra acreditar? Que velha desmiolada, impossível ela ser mãe da minha mãe, apesar de ela ser igualzinha a Kagome, petulante igual._

_- Come a torta logo senão esfria inu-kun._

_Nem vou reclamar do apelido, acho que não vai adiantar e ... Meu Deus que torta deliciosa! Aimi deve ter percebido que gostei, pois começos a rir._

_- Doida _

_- O que disse ? _

_Opa ferrou.- Ahn ... então a senhora vai me contar a historia maluca das mikos ou não?_

_Ela me olhou desconfiada, suei frio pro 5 longos minutos, então ela começou a falar._

_- Beleza guri, vai comendo que eu vou contando._

_- Manda ver vovó_

_Acho que ela desconsiderou meu comentário porque ela começou a falar._

_Kami possuí muitos anjos a sua volta, eles são belas criaturas dotadas de poderes divinos e uma pureza menor apenas do que a própria Kami, são as criaturas que protegiam então os habitantes da terra, ou seja, são os irmão mais velhos dos humanos e dos yokais. Eles procuravam manter o equilíbrio entre ambas as raças criadas para habitarem a terra, eram os guerreiros de Kami. Dentre esses guerreiros dois se destacavam: Lux, a anja mais bela, porém mais feroz em batalha; e Caelum o Primeiro anjo crido por Kami, superior a todos os outros e irmão gêmeo mais velho de Lux. Acontece que sempre que Lux se destacava em uma grande vitoria Caelum o fazia melhor, e foi assim que foi se apoderando de Lux o sentimento da ira e da inveja. Um dia ela foi enviada sozinha em uma missão, e então ela nunca mais voltou, muitos procuraram, mas nem o corpo acharam, o tempo passou e por muitos anos ela foi considerada morta. Eis que chega o dia que Kami convoca Caelum e lhe dá uma missão:  
- Caelum, você tem percebido o nível de maldade aumentando entre os seus irmãos da terra?_

_- Sim Kami-sama, tem sido muito mais difícil manter o equilíbrio na terra._

_- Sim, eu sei, por esse motivo tenho uma tarefa para dar a você, uma tarefa que eu gostaria muito de colocar nos ombros de qualquer outro, menos nos seus, mas somente você pode resolver essa situação, me entenda. Eu não deveria ter sentimentos diferentes para com meus anjos, mas você e Lux são meus mais amados filhos e sei o quanto amava sua irmã e isso torna muito difícil o que vou te pedir. Preciso que desça a terra e mate a raiz de todo esse mal, o ser que tem disseminado mal pelo mundo, que tem gerado todas essas guerras intermináveis. Preciso que desça para a terra e mate sua irmã Lux._

_Caelum foi tomado pela surpresa. E por mais que lhe doesse cumprir essa missão sabia que não tinha escolha, se sua irmã era a causadora de todo o caos na terra e devia ser morta ele é quem queria cumprir essa sentença, além de ser o único capaz._

_Ele desceu e encontrou sua irmã associada à Vespertilionem senhor dos campos mortos, um reino fora dos domínios de Kami, o qual seus habitantes eram proibidos de entrar na terra, por esse motivo Lux que controlava as ações na terra utilizando dos poderes de purificação das mikos e corrompendo-as a fim de quebrar o lacre entre esses reinos. Eles queriam reivindicar a terra como reino para eles, ela estava cheia de ódio e inveja e se agarrava aos planos de seu amante cegamente. Caelum tentou convencê-la do contrario, mas nada adiantou, então lutou bravamente contra Lux, usou de todo seu poder, mas ela tinha adquirido poderes ocultos vindos diretos dos campos mortos, nunca houve alguém com tamanho poderes, depois de uma luta que durou 13 dias Caelum conseguiu fazer sua irmão cair, porém na hora do golpe final não teve coragem e caiu de joelhos ao seu lado implorando que pedisse perdão. Lux acorda de seu desmaio e mesmo não conseguindo se mexer soltou uma risada que fez preencher o silencio na noite._

_- Caelum seu idiota, devia ter me matado quando teve a chance._

_Então Vespertilionem aparece e mesmo sofrendo todos os danos por estar invadindo terreno proibido acerta o peito de caelum que desmorona do chão desacordado. Vespetilionem pega Lux em seus braços olha para cima e diz: - Essa anja é minha agora Kami. Vira-se e desaparece. _

_Caelum então é encontrado por uma miko especial, alta sacerdotisa consagrada diretamente a Kami. Ela cuida dos ferimentos dele, o que não era fácil tratando-se de um anjo, acontece que os ferimentos da alma não tinham mais cura. Com o tempo ele se reestabelece e se apaixona por Midoriko, a miko que lhe salvara a vida, e o mesmo acontece com ela. Sentindo-se impuro ele volta para o céu e pede para Kami tirar sua vida, pois preferia morte do que a desonra._

_- Caelum, és meu filho mais querido, já perdi Lux e não perderei você. Eis o que lhe digo, a pena por um anjo tocar um humano e principalmente uma miko consagrada deve ser a morte, mas como você prestaste muito bem seus serviços a mim e mesmo apaixonado nunca tocou a pureza dessa miko vou lhe permitir voltar para a terra e seguir sua vida com sua amada com uma punição. Transformá-lo-ei em um yokai de raça canina, e assim viverá até a sua morte. Criarei um reino aonde todas as mikos e sacerdotes que desejarem viver em paz possam ficar, um reino que ficará entre a terra e minha morada, assim ele será um lugar carregado de grandes energias, e sua família será a responsável por manter o esse local seguro bem como o equilíbrio entre os reinos. Seus primeiros filhos serão gêmeas a primeira deverá zelar pela terra , será conhecida como a miko dourada, e a segunda por esse novo reino que se chamará Eldora, será conhecida como a miko negra. Seus filhos homens serão yokais como você e serão responsáveis por defender essas duas mikos. Você aceita essas condições?_

_Caelum aceitou e viveu muitos anos com midoriko e seus filhos para proteger a terra e eldora. E a paz reinou durante muitos anos. _

_- Ok, tudo isso ta muito bem, mas o que diabos esta acontecendo agora? Porque pelo que eu sei a irmã gêmea da Kagome morreu no parto. E eu tenho a leve impressão de que ela esta querendo se matar._

_Aimi colocou o cotovelo no balcão e apoio seu queixo na mão - Benzinho, conhecendo minha neta te digo com convicção: Sim, ela vai se matar._

_Eu dei um salto da cadeira - E a senhora fala isso nessa tranqüilidade toda? Como assim tem certeza ? Não pode, a senhora esta ficando é louca eu não vou p..._

_Eu tava tão concentrado em gritar que nem percebi quando ela me deu o soco, só senti a dor no meu queixo e o na minha bunda, pois caí bonito. Olhei para cima e vi que ela se servia de um copo de coca. Acho que ela reparou na minha cara de espanto, pois falou._

_- Guarda seu piti pirralho. A Kagome precisa morrer, e não me olha com essa cara. _

_- Como a senhora quer eu aceite uma coisa dessas?_

_- Não espero que aceite, espero que lute contra isso, mas da maneira certo idiota, não correndo atrás dela como um desesperado._

_- O que eu devo fazer então velha maluca?_

_- Sente aqui vai moleque, você não quer saber o que levou minha neta a essa situação não?_

_Tinha que dar o braço a torce, eu queria conhecer a história que a Kagome escondia._

_- Certo._

_- A terra viveu em paz até a chegada da minha filha, a mãe da Kagome, ela nunca se conformou em ser miko negra, ela queria viver na terra e governar de lá, ela na verdade queria ser normal, ir a escola, crescer, estudar e viver e uma vez que o destino dela fosse esse nada mais poderia ser feito. Ela que era uma garota tão doce se encheu de ódio e inveja pelo que a obrigamos a aceitar. Ela então se casou com um bom homem de Eldora e pensamos que as coisas voltariam ao normal, mas estávamos enganados, tudo era parte de um plano, um plano de vingança e dominação que ela elaborou com seu amante Naraku um yokai abominável. Ela engravidou do seu marido e estava gerando gêmeas, no entanto no dia do nascimento das meninas Naraku invadiu Eldora com todos os seus homens, ele entrou no castelo e foi então que aconteceu, eles não queria só corromper a alma da filha mais nova, eles queriam que ela fosse a personificação do mal, que despertasse os poderes proibidos, ou seja queriam colocar no corpo de uma das gêmeas a alma de Lux, trazê-la de volta a terra e terminar o que tinham começado a tanto tempo atrás. Para tal sacrificariam a outra gêmea e banhariam a irmã com seu sangue para corrompê-la e preparar o corpo para Lux. Acontece que a coisa não aconteceu como as pessoas imaginam que aconteceram. Na hora que as gêmeas nasceram elas já tinham planejado no ventre de minha filha um plano, a mais velha selou sua alma dentro do corpo da mais nova para protegê-la contra a alma de Lux e assim quando nasceram e o ritual foi realizado a alma de Lux foi transferida para o corpo da neném mas não a possuiu, pois ambas lutavam contra Lux ao mesmo tempo. O que ninguém sabe também é que enquanto o sangue do bebe mais velho escorria para o mais novo, kami se meteu no meio e selou seu corpo em uma esfera de energia e o escondeu dentro do monte fugi protegido por inúmeras barreiras. Ou seja, na verdade eles se confundiram o bebe que sumiu era kikiou e eles pensaram que ela era a possuidora da alam de Lux, quando o tempo todo foi a Kagome. No final minha filha morreu no parto para poder concluir o ritual e inutaisho resgatou kagome, e ninguém exeto sango e Miroku sabem que ela carrega esse monte de alma dentro do corpo dela, ela é como uma bomba relógio contando os segundos finais antes da explosão. Então ela descobriu sobre Lux ainda criança e decidiu ir até Eldora e fazer um ritual para se matar e acabar com lux, mas antes de chegar inutaisho a pegou e mandou-a embora para a França e sua mãe lançou barreiras a impedindo de voltar, até agora. Esse é o motivo pelo qual ela quer morrer. _

_Eu fiquei calado como nunca antes na vida, não conseguia compreender como um corpo tão pequenino podia carregar tanto poder dentro dele. E então tudo fez sentido, o fato de ela não voltar, as mudanças de comportamento, só o fato dela estar com o meu irmão é que não entendo e isso me irrita profundamente._

_- É a Kikiou!_

_Olhei para minha avó com cara cara bem interrogativa me atrevo a dizer: - Como é ?_

_- É a kikiou que esta apaixonada por seu irmão, não a Kagome. Como eu disse ela esta perdendo o controle sobre todas essas almas dentro dela. _

_Olhei para ela desconfiado: -Certo e qual é o plano?_

_- Simples, a intenção da kagome no momento é recuperar o corpo da irmã e transferir a lama dela de volta, assim ela terá que lutar sozinha contra Lux, por quanto tempo ela vai aguentar não sei, mas ela esta calculando uma 12 horas, tempo suficiente para ela voltar invadir Eldora matar todo mundo e se matar antes que essa anjinha maldita tome o controle. Sua missão é ir aos campos mortos e achar o corpo inerte Lux, afinal ele esta sem a alma, e mata-lo antes que a Kagome o faça. _

_- E porque a Kagome nunca pensou em fazer isso?_

_- Ela não pode, nenhuma miko pode entrar lá, se ela entrasse seria corrompida na hora e seria o caos, pois ela tem que se manter extremamente pura. E você sendo um yokai descendente de Caelum destinado a defendê-la e ainda nutrindo um amor puro e sincero por ela não terá problemas em entrar. Só tem um problema. Você terá que enfrentar Vespertilionem, pois ele não deixará você matar o único amor da vida dele. Acha que é capaz?_

_- Não vejo porque não!_

_- Esse é o espírito guri, venha eu te levo até a entrada dos campos mortos. _

_- Certo, mas o velhota como eu volto para a terra?_

_- Velhota é a mãe palhaço! ... Quando você matar Lux esse colar que sua mãe te deu te levará o encontro do par dele, que está com a Kagome._

_- Quanto tempo temos? _

_- Aproximadamente 2 horas, sendo que uma é até chegarmos lá!_

_- O que? A Kagome já está lutando? _

_- É claro que sim bobão!_

_- então corre velha ... _

- Final Flashback -

Inuyasha voltou a sim sentindo os chutes que Vespertilionem desferia em seu estomago.

- Você é um fraco, muito mais fraco que Caelum, é um idiota desses que mandaram para tentar matar minha Lux? Para me enfrentar, ah Kami você já teve melhores guerreiros.

E desferiu mais um golpe que jogou inuyasha mais longe. Ele estava destruído, não conseguia mais sentir as pernas. Foi quando sentiu uma forte dor no peito e um chamado em sua mente: Inuyasha!. Era Kagome, ela estava morrendo. Ele ia perdê-la e o único responsável seria ele, o incompetente que não pode salvar a amada. – NÃO, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR. Uma onda de calor percorreu seu corpo e uma força inesperada surgiu, ele se levantou. Vespertilionem olhou para ele e por um momento reconheceu Caelum, mas era impossível, ele já havia morrido. E das costas de inuyasha surgiram asas, as asas mais cristalinas já vistas e em sua cintura uma espada enorme mais brilhante que o sol. Ele tinha certeza, era Caelum renascido!

- Eu tenho a quem proteger Vespertilionem, não vou deixar que me impeça.

- Pode vir Caelum, essa será nossa tão esperada luta.

- Meu nome não é Caelum, mas vou te matar mesmo assim.


End file.
